


I'll follow you through the dark

by emorion



Series: What happens to immortals if the earth dies? [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, More tags later, crossover time, for pacific rim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emorion/pseuds/emorion
Summary: Old Guard/Pacific Rim crossover
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: What happens to immortals if the earth dies? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876051
Comments: 66
Kudos: 179





	1. August 2013- April 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first WIP! I don't know yet how long it will be, but I plan on updating every Wednesday. Also there will be bonus excerpts from this story that I will post as part of a series. Inspiration came from https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/sketchyarkhive/625540182424289280 PLEASE look at it and like it because it is SO BEAUTIFUL and I can't get the hyperlink to work so please excuse my lack of Ao3 skills and copy and paste the URL. You will not be disappointed.

August 10th, 2013

They're in Syria when San Fransisco is attacked.

A millennium on this earth should mean no more surprises, but what else would you call a giant monster rising from the sea?

"Ah, a point for Tanaka, then." Booker mumbles, staring at the small television in disbelief, just as they all are. It earns him a half-hearted swat from Andy, though even she can't tear her attention away long enough for a proper scolding. They watch as the monster slams down on the Golden Gate Bridge, suspension cables snapping as hundreds of people fall into the water below.

The monster proceeds to make landfall, even as military grade weapons are deployed to take it down.

"Where the fuck did that _come_ from?" Andy asks quietly as the news tape on the bottom of the screen estimates the climbing death toll, hundreds and counting.

"We have to get there." Nicky says without thinking, his automatic response to seeing numbers that big. Joe reaches over and grabs his hand.

"And do what, Nicky?" Andy demands. "You see the size of that thing?"

"There has to be something," Nicky breathes. "Anything. _dio mio_!"

But all they can do is stare at the screen in disbelief, trying and failing to gain some kind of grasp on this impossible tragedy.

*

It takes nearly a week to take it down.

The thing destroys three cities and tens of thousands of lives by the time it finally kills over. The government has to deploy jets and tanks armed to the teeth with missiles non-stop for _six days_ to finally bring the monster down.

All the while, the world seems to stop. The Syrian civil war that the Guard has been assisting in has reached a ceasefire as everyone watches the tragedy unfold. No one is fighting, no one is thinking. All anyone can do is watch.

Nicky feels, not for the first time in his long life, insignificant as the final damage report is released.

"We are doing good here, _habibi_." Joe comforts him as they lay together. "What could we have done there?"

The good that they are doing here consists of moving innocent civilians out of harm's way; hiding women and children in safe houses, intercepting information about planned attacks and evacuating people from those areas, and occasionally (but fortunately not too often) acting as human shields to protect bystanders caught in sudden attacks. He knows he does more here than he could have in California, but _tens of thousands_.

*

The next monster attacks Manila six months later.

True to Booker's original assumption, the monsters are referred to as Kaiju, the Japanese word for monster. The world at large has no idea what to make of these Kaiju. No one knows where they are coming from or what they are or how to stop them.

All that they know is that they are made to destroy with weapon like appendages and highly toxic blood. Even after death the Kaiju continue to devastate the human population by poisoning water with their acidic bodily fluids in an effect coined "Kaiju blue."

Another one attacks Mexico, then Austrailia, and finally, _finally_ , one year and three attacks after that first horrific one in San Francisco, the world's governments decide to give a shit.

The 21 Warrior States of the Pacific Rim is formed in September of 2014. Nations put forth their most brilliant minds to collaborate a response for the mutated beasts in an effort to save humanity at large.

Nicky follows the developments closely, reading and watching everything he can get his hands on. For the moment, all minor conflicts have subsided. There is nothing to do but wait.

When the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. declares "To fight monsters, we become monsters," Nicky shivers.

"Oh no!" Booker laughes. "Joe, Joe come quick! Nicky's about to get philosophical! I need backup!"

Joe runs in from the kitchen, stirring something in a bowl. " _che cos'è_?"

"'To fight monsters, we become monsters'? How many times have we heard this?" Nicky laments while Booker snickers and Joe shakes his head.

It's true. For centuries now, and they can all atest, men have always justified the atrocities they commit by accusing their enemies of bigger ones. The always humbling and almost never correct excuse of doing whatever needs to be done, no matter how monstrous, to ultimately better humanity.

"These are _literal_ monsters, Nicoló." Joe says, not unkindly. "This is the one time it actually applies."

"Yes I know, Yusuf," Nicky sighs, "they just say it like they are the first to ever do so."

"Humanity is annoying." Andy says from her chair in the corner. Right as ever, Nicky thinks.

*

The 'monsters' they are becoming turn out to be giant robots.

"Seriously?" Andy asks when Nicky explains this to her. "Is this for real?"

It is, indeed, for real. The concept: giant mech that can match the Kaiju blow for blow. The Jaeger Program is born.

People are called upon to enlist; soldiers, athletes, fighters. Those with the instincts, guts, and experience to ensure they have what it takes to hold their own in a fight.

A war is coming, but unlike all the others the Guard has faced, this one is all of humanity against an unnatural race of giant mutants. Nicky and Booker are ready to join as soon as the call is out, but they hold out. They have to be sure they won't 'die' before the fighting has even begun.

Nicky keeps up to date with all the major developments. The robots are to be piloted through neural-control interface, though the first couple tries go terribly wrong. The neural load that the robots put on their human pilots proves too much, resulting in serious damage to their brains.

Joe looks over his shoulder just as the video shows one such pilot, the pupil of his eye dripping over his iris like spilled ink.

"Holy hell, Nicky," he mutters into Nicky's neck. "That's terrible."

"They're killing themselves." Nicky sighs as he scratches at his lover's scalp. "Literally melting their brains in hopes of saving the world. It shouldn't be, Joe. We could-"

"We couldn't, _amore mio_ ," Joe interrupts him, moving to sit at Nicky's feet. "They would know. We would be exposed."

"But we could help, yes? They're not even fighting-"

"Nicoló, stop." Joe says. "We can't go in yet."

"Yet?" Nicky asks. Joe smiles.

"Not yet."

*

Soon enough they figure it out. The key is sharing the nueral load. Instead of one pilot, the interface is divided into two. The pilots connect first with each other, than with the mech, in what the scientists call the drift.

Russia is the first to produce a functional Jaeger, named Cherno Alpha. The pilots are able to demonstrate the interface without failure. Two years after San Francisco was attacked, humanity finally has a way to fight back.

The Jaeger Program sees a booming increase in enlistments after the Russian Jaeger is unveiled. People are starting to believe humanity has a chance. Nicky hopes this will be enough to encourage the others to heed the call to action.

It isn't. Not quite.

"We don't even know that it'll work yet." Andy says over dinner. "They haven't even killed any whatever they're called yet."

"Kaiju." Nicky reminds her, stabbing a potato with his fork.

"Right. Well. Maybe when they kill a monster with a knife for a head with one of those giant robots driven by human brains, I'll be convinced this is the answer and not some monster movie wet dream."

*

Andy's proof comes a month later when the Jaeger Brawler Yukon takes down a Kaiju in Vancouver. It's an epic showdown that does feel more like a science fiction movie and less a real thing that's happening as they watch the news footage from a tv in New York.

They watch from a hotel lobby as the stubby-legged, skinny armed Jaeger meets the four-eyed beast halfway into the city. The giant mech is able to push the monster back into the Pacific using brute force and missiles. The two goliaths fight there in the ocean, until suddenly, a blow to the face sends the Kaiju flying backwards. A minute later, the news reporter announces that the monster is dead.

The room erupts into thunderous applause. Some people start crying. Booker whoops and laughs, slapping Nicky on the back.

"Fucking finally!" He yells, shaking Nicky by his shoulders. "This is it, Nick!"

Nicky can't help but smile, wide with glee. He can feel the tear tracks on his face drying and wonders when he started crying. Booker is right, he thinks. This is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Booker's line: "Ah, a point for Tanaka, then." Is referring to Tomoyuki Tanaka, the film producer who first thought of monsters rising from the ocean, leading to the creation of everyone's favorite Kaiju, Godzilla.


	2. May 2015 - July 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter a week early, as a treat.

They arrive in Kodiak, Alaska in May of 2015.

The four of them join a large number of recruits. They are told that the program will be rigorous, as to prepare them for the physical and mental demands of being a Jaeger pilot, or Ranger.

"If you are unable to meet the baselines for the level, do not fret." The recruiter explains. "There are plenty of ways you can help humanity without being a ranger."

"As if we'd be better anywhere else." Andy mumbles as she looks around the recruits.

The course is 24 weeks long, cut into three 8 week courses. Nicky wishes they could skip it, but unfortunately operating giant robots using only your brain isn't a skill you pick up on the battlefield.

They start with officer training. Here, they study engineering, basic science, and Kaiju science.

Booker takes fast to the engineering and helps the others understand it as well. The basic science is cake, and the Kaiju science, well, it's already so basic it barely makes up a curriculum. Blood = acid. Got it, next.

Officer training also includes battle tactics.

"No way. I'm not going to relearn how to fight." Andy had griped upon first hearing about the combat training. "I know every fighting style invented. There is _nothing_ that they can teach me."

"Okay, boss!" Joe laughed. "We will just have to see then!"

They all made bets on how long it would take before Andy snapped at a teacher after that. Booker gave her a week. Joe three days. Nicky put his money on Andy being offered a teaching position after her first demonstration.

He wasn't entirely right, but Nicky ended with all the money when Andy showed everyone up the first day. The instructor had been reading out fighting styles and having those who knew them to raise their hands. He got frustrated halfway through the list.

"What's your name, recruit?" The instructor demanded in a tone that might have crumpled weaker men. Or women.

"Andy, sir. Andy McKay." She smirked right back.

"And why, McKay, have you yet to put your hand down throughout this entire list?"

"Well," Andy shrugged and Nicky nudged Booker, who looked properly defeated already. "I know all the styles you listed, sir."

The instructor looked incensed and insisted on going through the list and having Andy demonstrate each style against himself. Three hours and all of the man's pride later Andy had proven herself and Nicky was six hundred dollars richer.

They do have new things to learn, however, even after centuries of being alive. They are taught Jaeger Bushido and are told to practice all 52 positions until they can do them all unconsciously.

"This is a waste of time." Andy says, although she's almost mastered 49 positions. "I don't remember having to go through this much training for any other war."

"That's because most of the time you just slipped in undetected." Booker notes. "Harder to do when the battle takes place in a giant robot."

They train against each other to test drift compatibility. Andy and Booker, unsurprisingly, take down the other recruits fairly easily.

There are a few that nearly match up, though. Booker is almost taken down by an Australian named Hercules Hanson. Andy sweats a little whilst fighting the Russian Sasha Kaidonovsky, and a little more when she fights her husband, Aleksis. No one misses the appraising looks the three of them share in and out of the Kwoon.

In the end, however, Andy seems to be the only match for Booker, and vice versa. Two hundred years of fighting side by side has implemented the trust and understanding needed to be deemed drift compatible.

And then there's Nicky and Joe. When they enlisted, Joe insisted they do so as a couple, Joseph and Nicolas Jones.

"We've never done anything as a pre-established couple." Joe pointed out as they filled out their forms. "Attitudes have changed, Nicky. I think we'll be safe."

At the time, Nicky had been unsure. Homophobia didn't die just because humanity was under attack from colossal mutants. Eventually he caved to Joe's requests. Joe could be very convincing.

He's glad they made the decision, though, when they are told that married couples often get tested with each other before testing with other people. This made Andy's adventures with the Kaidonovskys seem even more entertaining, as they were already confirmed drift compatible, yet decided to spar Andy anyway.

Of course Nicky and Joe are drift compatible. Their first interaction a millennia ago had them matched kill for kill on an actual battlefield, so it's no surprise that every time they spar it ends in a tie. They still go through all the brain scans and personality tests just to confirm what they already know.

Drift compatible couple Joe and Nicky Jones and the duo of Andy McKay and Bastien Booker move on to stage two as ranger-ready teams.

*

Stage two is where things really start moving.

"This is where the magic happens!" The instructor, a petite woman by the name of Dr. Lightcap, exclaims as they walk into the pons training lab. She goes onto explain that this is where new recruits learn to drift. Then she asks if anyone would like to try it.

Joe volunteers them, because he's been itching to drift with Nicky since the first time he learned what it meant.

They both have helmets (although they look more like colanders with wires attached to them) strapped onto their heads before the doctor presses a button.

"Initializing neural handshake in 3...2..."

Drifting, Nicky learns, is very similar to the shared dreams that he has already experienced with Joe and the others.

Glimpses of memories pass through his mind; the first time he saw Joe charging at him on the battlefield, the first kiss they shared just three weeks later, fighting alongside the man that he now knew to be his destiny.

He sees some memories that are also his though through Joe's eyes; sketching Nicky after lazy morning sex, kissing Nicky under the hot spray of a shower, laughing with Booker after a bet that Nicky had lost.

When he opens his eyes, Dr. Lightcap is staring at the screen in front of her. "Impossible." She whispers.

 _Please tell me she couldn't see what I just saw._ Nicky thinks in a voice that sounds a lot like Joe's.

 _She wishes._ Nicky responds.

"You two synced in just one second!" The Doctor exclaims, staring at them in disbelief. "Even the most experienced rangers struggle to connect so fast, and you two managed it on your first go!"

Nicky sees Joe wink at him before looking around at the shocked faces of the other recruits. Booker is chuckling into his fist while Andy just looks bored. When they are disconnected from the machine, Joe takes Nicky's hand and drags him to the back of the crowd.

"Nicky, I was in you're head!" Joe whispers excitedly. "Did you feel it? I felt you!"

"Joe, you are always in my head." Nicky sighs in fake exasperation, squeezing Joe's hand. "But yes, my love. I felt it."

Joe smiles at Nicky's teasing, then let's out a long exhale. "Woah, what a rush! I can't wait to do it again."

"That, was impressive." A voice booms from behind them. They turn to a large black man who sticks a hand out to introduce himself. "Ranger Stacker Pentecost."

"Joe Jones, sir, nice to meet you." Joe says as he shakes the man's hand. "And this is my husband." He gestures to Nicky with a smile. Nicky knows he's been waiting for a chance to use the title.

"Nicky Jones, sir." Nicky introduces himself, scanning Ranger Pentecost's face. If the man has any objections, his face doesn't relay.

"Pleasure, gentlemen." Pentecost tells them. "That was the fastest neural handshake I have ever witnessed."

Joe's face breaks out into a huge grin. "Really?"

"I would say." Pentecost nods. "Definitely among new recruits."

"Excuse me sir, but what exactly does that mean?" Nicky asks, in case the speed is somehow immortality related.

"Usually, the quicker the handshake the stronger the bond." The ranger replies. "Once drift compatibility is established, we like to encourage rangers to spend as much time with their co-pilots as possible to ensure a level of trust that would create a neural bond that can't be broken. It seems as though you two might already have that."

At the shared look of pleased confusion that Nicky and Joe share, Pentecost continues.

"We will have to see how you two do, but this looks very promising. As you can imagine, we need as many capable pilots as we can get, and fast. If it is at all possible that you two can skip the bonding process,"

"You can get us into a Jaeger sooner rather than later." Nicky finishes.

"Exactly." Pentecost smiles, closed lipped and polite. "I wish you both the best of luck. I plan on monitoring your development and look forward to seeing you in action."

"Thank you, Ranger Pentecost." Joe says, and with a final handshake for them both, the man disappears. "Wow. Can you believe that?" Joe looks back at Nicky, excitement palpable as he reaches for Nicky's hand.

"Destiny." Nicky breathes, interlocking his fingers with Joe's. "You and me."

*

Four weeks later, the class is significantly smaller than it had been originally.

Joe, Nicky, Andy, and Booker remain along with the Kaidonovskys, Hercules "Herc" Hanson and his brother Scott, and Chinese triplets that go by the Wei Tang brothers. All the other recruits have been redirected to other programs; Technicians, pons development, Jaeger design, K-science.

Those who have stuck to the Ranger program are honing their drift skills. They spend hours in a simulator, fighting Kaiju together as if they were in a Jaeger. It is already so unlike anything they have ever done. Nicky can't imagine what it'll be like for real.

The ranger class is introduced to a group of Jaeger designers. One of them, a young German mathematician by the name of Hermann Gottlieb, actually wrote the code for the Mark-1 Jaegers. This impresses Nicky greatly, as the kid looks barely 25.

As if Nicky had room to talk.

The Jaeger designers spend time watching the rangers-in-training while they're in the simulators. They try to get a good grasp on each team's strengths and weaknesses in order to design a Jaeger to suit them.

It's after one of the simulations that Nicky spots Hermann, slouched against the wall, froggy mouth in a pout.

"What do you think, lover's quarrel?" Nicky asks Booker.

"I would say..." Booker thinks, hand on his chin before declaring "bullies."

"Poor kid," Joe interjects. "Probably both."

They stare at the young man for a quiet moment before Nicky's curiosity gets the best of him. "What would you say, Book, twenty?"

"Yeah, yeah. Twenty on bullies." Booker replies, looming through his centerfold.

"Alright, and twenty on rotten luck with love for me." Nicky says, passing Booker the bill.

"You guys are terrible." Joe mumbles, but he's taking out his wallet anyways. "I've got twenty on both. Now who's asking?"

"Father Nicky?"

"No, wait-"

"Father Nicky." Joe and Booker say in unison, pushing Nicky toward the awkward mathematician.

Upon Nicky's approach, the young man straightens, looking rather apprehensive. Nicky tries his best to look non-threatening, but the kid looks like he's about to be hit.

"Hermann, right?" Nicky asks.

A disdainful look crosses Hermann's face before he smooths it into what he probably thinks is calm but looks more like flustered to Nicky.

"Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, actually." He corrects, trying to maintain eye contact but failing, eyes darting to Nicky's lips, then ears, before looking down at his own feet.

 _Interesting_ Nicky thinks. _perhaps Joe will win._

"Terribly sorry, Dr. Gottlieb." Nicky says, and the poor kid honest to god _blushes._

"It is, erm, I mean to say," Hermann stumbles, and Nicky's starting to feel a little bad about this now. "It is of no consequence. Did you uh, I mean, how can I be of service?"

"I was just wondering if you were alright." Nicky says, not totally false. "You look upset."

Hermann looks totally panicked now, face red and wide mouth gaping. "No, no!" He says, shaking his head. "I assure you. I am fine!"

"Okay," Nicky says slowly, nodding. The feeling that Joe was right was getting stronger. He feels a pang of sympathy for the kid. "My name is Nicky. If you ever need to talk, I'll listen. That's all."

Gottlieb's eyebrows furrow as Nicky turns around and heads back toward Joe and Booker. The two men look at him in anticipation, but Nicky only shakes his head. "To be determined." He tells them.

*

"Longsword!" Nicky calls out, imagining his own blade in his hand. He feels it form as they swing thier arms across and up, the corresponding Jaeger arm slicing through the Kaiju's rough neck.

"Plasma canon!" Joe yells, and they lift the opposite arm up as it transforms, placing it in the wound and then firing.

The monsters head flies off of its body in an explosion of blue, it's giant body crumbling to the ground.

"Yes!" Joe cries in triumph. " _un'altra vittoria per Nicoló e Giuseppe!_ "

" _Si, amore mio, si! Siamo inarrestabili!_ " Nicky calls back as the simulation ends.

As soon as the machine releases Joe he is in Nicky's arms, holding him tight. "You're amazing, habibi! Breathtaking!"

Joe pulls Nicky's lips to his and captures them in a kiss of victors. They stay like that, even when the doors slide open to reveal the trio of Jaeger designers. They break apart when one of them whistles. Nicky immediately notices Hermann, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"You guys are much more affectionate than the Kaidonovskys!" The woman, Emily, points out.

"I think the Kaidonovskys celebrate with victory punches." Replies Giorgio at her left.

Hermann stands quietly behind.

"Yes well my Nicky is one to treasure." Joe says theatrically, wrapping an arm around Nicky's waist. "He is not be a delicate flower to be protected, but a sturdy oak to be respected."

Nicky rolls his eyes as Emily awes and Giorgio laughs. "Yeesh, that was terrible!" He teases. "Please say you stole it and did not write it yourself!"

Joe feigns offense, putting a hand on his chest. "Oh, love of mine! Why must you wound me so!"

To their suprise, the overall reaction to Nicky and Joe being married was much better than expected. There were a couple homophobes, sure, but the majority of people they had met reacted much like Ranger Pentecost had. Nobody cared that they were both men. What mattered more was their commitment to protect humanity.

The sound of a throat clearing expels all laughter from the room as all eyes fall on Hermann.

"Right," The young doctor mumbles, suddenly embarrassed. "I believe Miss Mathews and Mister Rossi had something to discuss with you."

"Right," Emily says, pulling up a portable screen. "We have compiled a list of the weapons you use most frequently."

"Longsords, Scimitars, the occasional shank-"

"That's an interesting addition for sure-"

"And of course, plasma blasters, canons, short range missiles. Anything we're missing?" Giorgio looks up from his screen at Nicky, who shakes his head, then Joe.

"You got us down." Joe tells them with a smile that almost melts both Emily and Giorgio into a puddle. "And what about design? Any idea what it'll look like?"

The two designers share a look. "Not, quite yet." Giorgio responds.

"I had suggested a knight-looking design. With the pointed helmet and armored plates," Emily offers, pulling up her design. "Robes and chain mail kind-of look, you know?"

Nicky doesn't see but _feels_ Joe's smile on him.

"And I like it," Giorgio says, nodding at his counterpart, "I just think it's a bit...much? I don't know." He trails off, rubbing his neck.

"And what about you, Dr. Gottlieb?" Nicky asks the third team mate, who doesn't seem to want anything to do with what Nicky can only assume he believes to be unimportant details.

At Nicky's use of his name, however, Hermann seems very interested. He blushes and clatters forward to peek at the designs. Nicky feels Joe pull him closer and has to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"It's an intriguing concept for sure," Hermann says a bit pompously, "Perhaps you should stick with the knight idea, just not the medieval variety. Perhaps a rounder helmet. Flatter in the shoulders..."

As the three designers discuss design, Joe pulls Nicky back a little. "What is that about?" He asks, voice low.

"What, the knight thing?" He replies, playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb, Nicky. The kid is crushing on you." Joe whispers, bumping Nicky's shoulder. Nicky looks up, catching Hermann staring at him before ducking back down to the tablet.

"Oh yes. Well. I might have noticed."

"Might you have?" Joe snorts. Then he stops. "Does this mean I win?"

"How would this mean you win?" Nicky asks, exasperated.

"Bullying and matters of the heart!" Joe explains. "If he likes men, maybe he's getting bullied for It!"

"Try not to sound so excited about it."

"Haha, boom! Sixty for Joe!"

"I don't know for sure yet, Joe! Nothing is confirmed. No confirmation, no winner. Capiche?"

"Fine." Joe concedes, crossing his arms. "But this better not end in him falling in love with you, because you said 'till death do us part'."

"I never actually said that." Nicky smirks.

"Yes, yes you did." Joe whispers at him, wagging his finger angrily.

Nicky kisses him on the lips to shut him up. "Listen, you exasperating man, I am not going to leave you ever. You know this. Not even death will part us."

"Yes I know," Joe sighs, content smile lighting up his eyes. "I'm sorry, Nicoló."

"Mr. Jones and um. Mr. Jones?" Giorgio interrupts. Nicky notices Hermann is still staring at his screen, his ears gone beat red.

"Excuse us," Joe tells him. "Just a small misunderstanding. Now, what do you know about the crusades?"

*

That night, Nicky decides to have a smoke. It's not something he indulges in often, but he's bored. His bunkmates have all ditched him. Booker was invited for a spar and a drink with Herc Hanson, who Nicky had learned is also a widower. Andy was invited to the Kaidonovsky bunk, surely for some sparring of a different kind. And Joe had gotten really into his retelling of the crusades, which Nicky could only hope he stuck to the generics of rather than the specifics.

The only designated smoking area is on the roof of the five story barracks. He takes the stairs from the second floor to the roof, breathing in deeply when he reaches the nighttime air. It's summertime in Alaska, meaning it's still cold enough to need a jacket.

The view from the fifth floor isn't impressive, but the stars are. He looks up at the sky and wonders, for the first time since this giant monster thing started, how humanity could have got it so wrong. All those centuries, looking out for terrors from the sky, when in reality it was our own oceans that we should have focused on.

The door to the roof opens again, expelling non other than Dr. Hermann Gottlieb into the night. He hobbles over to the ledge without noticing Nicky, who watches him in curiosity.

The young doctor dresses like a man in his eighties; bowl haircut, sweater vests, tweed jackets, poorly fitting khaki pants. He even walks with a cane, which Nicky is sure isn't for show, though it certainly adds to the effect. A young man, forced to grow up far too soon.

Nicky has all the time in the world, be it going to shit or not, but Hermann? Nicky grieves for his youth.

Hermann lights a cigarette of his own, blowing smoke into the cold air. Nicky figures the polite thing to do would be to alert the younger man to his presence.

"Dr. Gottlieb!" He calls, startling the other man.

"Oh, ah, Mr. Jones!" Hermann exclaims, pulling himself together. "My, I didn't think anyone else was up here! My apologies!"

"Relax, Dr. Gottlieb." Nicky laughs. "It's not as though I own the roof. And please. Call me Nicky."

"Nicky." The doctor tries, syllables falling awkwardly from his mouth. "It's so. Informal."

Nicky laughs again. "It's the best name for me, I'm afraid."

"Are you not married, though?" Hermann asks, surprising Nicky and himself. "Oh, my apologies. That was a rude question, wasn't it?"

"I am married," Nicky answers with a smile, "as my husband is likely to remind you, but I know what you mean. I take pride in being his husband, but I don't need to be called by our shared name to prove it. Our love for each other exceeds the need for titles."

Every once in a while, Nicky and Joe disagree on how to present their relationship to mortals. Nicky finds that words like "husband" and "partner" work fine for getting the point across and being left alone. It isn't a mortals place to comprehend the grandeur of immortal love.

Joe, on the other hand, has considered making pamphlets that define and illustrate exactly how much they mean to each other. His natural response to any mortal label is to scoff and start rambling off romantic poetry about how Nicky hung the stars to guide his way through life. Nicky appreciates it, of course, loves Joe with enough passion to put any poet to shame, but in the case of mortals, labels are just easier.

Hermann nods politely and brings the cigarette back up to his mouth. "You two are very brave." He mumbles, exhaling upwards. The words are said with concealed awe, acting unimpressed though Nicky can feel the man's admiration.

It feels like a weighted statement, and Nicky is reminded again of the bet he had made weeks ago.

"We've had a lot of time." Nicky nods as well. "And you, Dr Gottlieb?"

"I suppose you could call me Hermann." The mathematician mumbles, blushing again.

"Okay, Hermann. Do you have someone special?"

"I'm arranged to be married." Hermann sighs, shocking Nicky for the second time. "She's wonderful. Very pretty, a model."

"That sounds. Nice?" Nicky replies, unsure really, how to respond. He hadn't heard of an arranged marriage for nearly a century.

"Yes. I'm very lucky." The doctor says in a tone that suggests otherwise. "I just. I don't think-"

"You don't love her." Nicky concludes. "She's not the one for you."

Hermann gestures toward the sky. _there you go_.

"Have you accepted it yet?" Nicky asks softly. "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure?" Hermann laughs, a bit unhinged. Maybe he's a bit drunk. "I am positive, Mr-er- Nicky. I've made enough of a fool of myself around you to confirm." His blush is even darker now, nearly unnoticeable if not for the moonlight.

"Hmmm." Nicky hums in understanding. "Remember when I asked you what was the matter? That first time?"

"Of course I do." Hermann says wistfully. "I was so embarassed. Someone like you needn't concern yourself with the likes of me."

Nicky rolls his eyes, though not unkindly. "What was that about, then?"

"There's," Hermann starts before pausing, seemingly reconsidering answering at all, "this man." He says when at last he decides to finish.

Nicky was right, ha! Sixty for Nicky!

He reigns in his victory and nods for Hermann to continue.

"We've been writing." He elaborates, eyes full of yearning. "He's a Kaiju biologist. He's infuriating, but also. Just like me?"

"How do you mean?"

"Different." Hermann shrugs. "Special and gifted in a way that sets us apart from people our own age. Yet still so young and inexperienced. Both of us, mocked by our peers for what makes us exceptional to the point of our growth being stunted, socially."

"Sounds like you're two of a kind, then." Nicky offers with a soft smile.

Nicky doesn't remember much about his first life, but the one thing he will never forget is finding himself in Joe. Having Joe around to figure out immortality with had been the greatest miracle of his long life.

Even after a millennia together, nothing quite compares to that feeling of looking at someone and saying, 'This person was made for me.'

"Maybe," Hermann mumbles in the present. "I feel so important, having him write to me. I've given him far too much power over my feelings."

"Sometimes, these things are out of our control." Nicky advises. "Everything happens for a reason. You'll see."

Just then, the roof door swings open again and Joe is bounding up to him. "Nicky! There you are!" He places a chaste kiss to his beloved's lips before noticing he is not alone. "Oh, hey Her- Dr. Gottlieb!"

"Mr. Jones." The kid mumbles, eyes scanning the sky.

Joe looks at Nicky, who just shrugs.

"Uh, you can call me Joe. Great job on that code, by the way. For the mark ones. I couldn't believe it when they said a kid wrote it!"

Hermann looks at Nicky, then at Joe. Nicky notes with amusement that he's bright red again. "Thank you, Joe." He smiles before nodding toward the door. "I think I've had enough for tonight. Thanks for the conversation, Mr. Jo- Nicky. Goodnight to you both." And with that, the young man heads back through the door.

"So." Joe smiles, placing his hands on Nicky's hips. "What's up with your not so secret admirer?"

Nicky hums thoughtfully, kissing Joe with a little more heat. "He is confused. And scared. And he has a crush that isn't me."

"Yeah?" Joe asks, raising an eyebrow. "I hope it's not Book. He and that Adonis guy are getting pretty close."

"Herc." Nicky corrects, kissing the smile off Joe's lips.

"Right, Hercules." Joe rolls his eyes in mock annoyance. "You know, I've always preferred Perseus."

"Perseus?" Nicky gasps. "After what he did to poor, misunderstood Medusa? You just have to complain about something, huh?" He admonishes, slapping lightly at his husband's chest.

Joe just laughs and pulls him into another kiss.

When they finally make it inside, neither one of them can feel their fingers, and Nicky has forgotten about the bet.


	3. September 2015 - October 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I was following what I thought was an accurate Pacific Rim timeline, and then halfway through this chapter I found a different timeline. So, um. I accidentally diverted from canon so I figured, hey. Go big or go home, right? So canon divergence, yo.
> 
> Also: I have never written action scenes before, I find them quite difficult, so please don't judge me too harshly. 
> 
> Also also: I am using google translator so if something is off, please tell me.

The final designs for the new Jaegers are finished by the time the pilots pass stage two. Unfortunately for Nicky, Joe has sworn Giorgio, Emily, and Hermann to absolute secrecy. He hasn't seen a single design since that first one in July.

Now entering the third and final stage, the pilots get to test their skills in an actual Jaeger, or training Jaeger at least.

The training Jaegers don't have actual names, instead they are referred to by color. Andy and Booker grab the red one, so Nicky and Joe suit up in blue.

Joe whistles at Nicky as he puts on his circuitry suit. "Merciful Allah, Nicky," he growls. "How the hell am I supposed to work with you in that?"

Nicky gives Joe a once over himself. The suit is designed to connect every ending of the pilots' nervous system to their Jaeger counterparts', so it's basically a second skin. The suit hugs tight to all of Joe's curves; his toned thighs, his firm buttocks, his round shoulders. Nicky has to consciously remind himself not to touch everywhere his eyes fall. They don't have the time to finish what would be started if he did.

"The feeling is mutual." He tells Joe instead, laughing when Joe replies with a wink.

They ride an elevator to the head of the robot. It is very high, much higher than Nicky expected.

"Do not fret, _angelo_ ," Joe whispers in his ear. "The heavens shall not reject you."

"You're a sap, you know that?" Nicky chuckles nervously, though Joe's words do bring him comfort.

"It'll be fine once we are connected." Joe assures him by taking his hand and winking again. "I will be brave for the both of us."

"My hero!" Nicky laughs.

When they reach the Jaeger's head, they both step up to their places, Nicky on the left and Joe on the right. Immediately the feet of the suits connect to the ground of the Jaeger.

Technicians swoop in to connect the armor, spinal clamps, and hand them their helmets.

"You ready to drive an actual Jaeger, my love?" Joe asks as they put on their helmets.

"Oh, I've been ready." Nicky replies, his heart pounding against his ribs.

They put on their helmets together, the world going yellow until the relay gel drains from the facemasks.

"Blue team," they hear the man on the intercom boom. "My name is Tendo Choi. Are we ready to initiate neural handshake?"

Before either of them can answer in an affirmative, they hear someone else on the intercom tell Tendo that he needn't ask the pilots, just read their vitals.

"I know that the vitals are ready." Tendo says in a tone of mild disgust. "But you can't just jump in without asking. That's not very polite. You do know these are people, not machines, right?"

The other voice sounds disgruntled, but tells Tendo to carry on.

"Sorry about that, blue team. We ready to start?"

"Lets do this!" They reply at the same time, Joe excitedly and Nicky determined.

"Initiating neural handshake in 3...2..."

_A pale hand slotting into a darker one as they march across a dessert, Nicky's face illuminated by a campfire, the kiss on the rooftop, Booker and Andy wishing them luck, "You're gonna need it!"_

Joe lets out a loud whoop that Nicky feels in his bones. They are now connected in the drift, so Joe's excitement is his own.

"Neural handshake, strong and holding." Tendo says, smile evident in his voice. "Calibrating Jaeger."

Nicky feels it, the moment he and Joe connect to the Jaeger, as if they've suddenly grown 280 feet taller. It's an incredible sensation similar to what he felt the first time he drove a car, multiplied by 100.

"Left-hemisphere, calibrated." He says.

He feels an tremendous amount of responsibility operating a machine so big. There's also an underlying thrum of elation, but that's coming from Joe.

"Right-hemisphere, calibrated." Joe says.

Looking out over the training yard, he sees the red Jaeger bringing it's arms up in front of it. He watches as it flexes it's fingers, leaning it's head from side to side. It's apparent that Booker and Andy feel comfortable in the Jaeger already. Nicky wishes he felt the same.

"Nicky, we've trained for this." Joe reminds him. "Smile, my love. I'm right here." He puts his index finger to his temple, the right hand of the Jaeger moving with him. "Now, let's take these fools down!"

They take a step forward on Joe's leg, then another on Nicky's, and again, walking steadily toward Andy and Booker's Jaeger, as it does the same. They meet in the middle of the yard.

"Try shaking hands first." Tendo tells them. "Don't worry, their tech is telling them the same thing."

Joe sticks their hand out just as the red Jaeger does the same, hands clasping between them.

"May the best mech win!" Joe shouts as they shake.

"They can't hear you, but I'll pass on the message!" Tendo laughs.

After the third shake, the red Jaeger pulls hard on the blue one's arm, sending Nicky and Joe falling forward.

"Woah!" Joe exclaims as Nicky moves the left foot forward to balance them. The red Jaeger brings a knee up to the blue's stomach, but Nicky's hand is already there to stop it. Joe moves their left leg around and goes to kick red's leg from underneath it. The red Jaeger falls onto it's right knee and Joe brings their right arm to punch red in the face. The punch connects and the Jaeger stumbles back a few steps.

"Nice shot, Blue team!" Tendo calls.

The red Jaeger steps back up to them, right arm transforming into an axe.

"Fuck!" Joe shouts at the same time Nicky calls out, "shield!"

A shield grows out of the left forearm of their blue Jaeger just as the red Jaeger's axe swings to hit it. Then the left arm of the red Jaeger punches them in the right mid section.

"I thought we weren't supposed to use weapons yet!" Nicky yells.

"Like Andy would follow the rules." Joe grunts, straightening his side. "I have to admit, it was a good distraction."

The red Jaeger retracts it's axe and the fist swings up to hit the left side of blue's face. Nicky and Joe rock violently as the head is shoved to the right.

"Son of a bitch!" Joe yells.

Nicky reaches up just in time to stop the next punch, and then Joe blocks an attempt from the right. Joe then moves their leg up and kicks the red Jaeger in the belly, sending it backwards.

"Yes!" Nicky cries, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

The red Jaeger is now on both knees, right fist planted in the ground and face staring them down. It's easy to imagine Andy in it's place.

"I was gonna say that." Joe laughs as they start running toward their friends. The red Jaeger raises up as they reach it, shoving it's shoulder into the ribcage of the blue and sending it flying upwards.

Nicky's stomach pitches as their Jaeger flips over Andy and Booker's and lands on it's back. A giant red arm lands on their chest, pinning them to the ground.

"God dammit!" He hears Joe sigh as he tries to breath. "Tendo! Tell them we want a rematch!"

"You've got it, boss."

*

"Best three of five, baby!" Booker whoops when they congregate afterwards.

"Up yours, Booker." Joe says. "We both know Andy carried you that whole first battle."

Booker scoffs. "What are you talking about? The whole first battle, Nicky carried you!"

"No one carried anyone, dipshits." Andy scowls. "That's the point. In there, your minds become one."

Joe and Booker stop arguing, properly chastised.

"That was amazing!" A familiar voice cries from behind them. They turn to see a young man in suspenders and a bow-tie (maybe it's Nicky who doesn't understand fashion these days) with dark hair styled in a short pompadour. The man reaches out to shake Joe's hand. "Tendo Choi, we met before! Well, kinda."

"Yes, of course." Joe says, returning the handshake. "Joe."

Booker introduces himself next, then Nicky, then Andy.

"That was one hell of a show you guys put on!" Tendo smiles. "And for your first time in a Jaeger? Incredible!"

"You watch a lot of giant robot fights, then?" Andy asks, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah!" The man exclaims. "As a tech in training I get to assist in the Jaeger training exercises as my training. Today I was blue team." He smiles at Joe and Nicky.

"You did great." Nicky tells him with a smile of his own.

"Come on, you guys did amazing!" Tendo beams. "You only fell out of alignment once. And those moves? Most firsties get one or two punches in. Run around a bit, maybe push each other down. But that! Woo, Rock 'em Sock 'em on speed, man!"

The guard all exchange amused looks. "Thank you, Tendo." Booker says.

"Yes, we appreciate your compliments." Nicky adds.

"Thank you for the show! What a rush!" The man replies before looking down at his watch. "Shit, gotta go! I'll see, or hear you guys later!"

The four of them watch as Tendo all but flies back inside.

"Is it just me, or are the young people starting to dress like old people all of a sudden?" Nicky asks.

"It's just him and that robot guy." Booker replies. "Oh, that reminds me. Did you ever figure out what he was upset over?"

"Oh, well he's definitely in love with my Nicoló." Joe says, offhandedly.

"He is not." Nicky admonishes, bumping his shoulder into Joe's. "It is an issue of love, however. So I believe the victory is mine."

"Shit." Booker curses, taking out his wallet and handing Nicky a twenty.

"Thank you." Nicky grins, turning to Joe. "And from you?"

"Oh, you'll get mine later." Joe says suggestively.

"Does that even make sense?" Booker laughs as Andy groans.

*

"Have you picked a name yet?" Booker asks at dinner around a mouthful of bread.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, you child." Nicky scolds him.

They are in the dining hall, which is more of a cafeteria, waiting for Joe and Andy to get their food.

"Hm, sorry!" The Frenchman replies, mouth still full, but he swallows before continuing. "Andy and I can't think of one. It's gotta be bad-ass though."

Nicky shakes his head, smirking cynically. "It's so trivial, Booker. The name, the design, who cares? We've gotta get out there."

"Relax, Nicky. The mark twos aren't even going to be ready until December. And hey," Booker takes another bite, "there hasn't actually been an attack since Karloff. So there's that."

"I just feel so helpless. I hate it."

"Mr. Jones. Mr. Booker." Pentecost says, suddenly right behind them. Booker jumps and starts choking on his bread.

"Ah, Ranger Pentecost." Without missing a beat, Nicky slaps Booker in the back, expelling the food. "How are you? Haven't seen you around much."

The Ranger takes the seat in between the two immortals. He looks out of place, Nicky thinks, like a king sitting crisscross on the ground amongst his subjects.

"We've been working on something, a headquarters in Tokyo. I've been asked to oversee it's construction and development. I'll be stationed there with my drift partner in December."

"That's great news." Nicky smiles, earnestly. He can't wait to find out where he and Joe will be stationed. They haven't heard anything yet.

His wanderings must show on his face because Pentecost laughs, deep and hardy. "Don't worry, Jones." He says. "You'll all be stationed soon enough. We will need all the Jaegers we can get along every inch of the Pacific coast."

"It's just the Pacific, then?" Booker asks. He doesn't seem interested, never does really, but Nicky knows him well enough to read the curious tilt of his head. "Are we sure?"

"Not one hundred percent sure, of course." Pentecost replies. "Though we've only found one breech, so far."

Nicky and Booker look at each other in confusion before turning back to the Ranger.

"Breech?" Nicky asks.

Pentecost curses under his breath, shaking his head. "Everyone under the PPDC is privy to the information, I don't know why they're hiding it."

"Hiding what, sir?" Nicky tries again.

Pentecost meets his eyes, expression unreadable. "We finally know where they're coming from."

*

It was not unusual to see Andy upset. She got mad over a lot of things, even small things. Though usually, her anger was a hot flame, burning red and destroying anything in her path.

This was a different kind of fury. A cold, icy storm that seems to have come from nowhere.

Nicky, Booker and Joe understand, though. He could sense it as soon as the words left Pentecost's mouth and reached Andy's ears.

"They found a sissure in the middle of Challenger Deep."

Andy had stopped searching for Quynh somewhere around the turn of the 19th century. It hadn't exactly been voluntary. The world was bursting with new energy, wars and rampage at every turn. Then Booker was born immortal, and Andy was focused on trying to save him from himself.

She never forgot about Quynh. Quynh was always there in the back of her mind, in her dreams. Andy held Quynh in her most sacred thoughts, in her heart, for all these years. She felt like she had failed her most beloved soldier, and there was nothing to do about it now except pray to all the gods she never believed in that Quynh had finally met her final end. At least then Quynh would be at peace.

But when these monsters started sprouting up from the ocean, Andy hadn't thought of what it meant for Quynh. She was too busy trying to believe it. Then, once she was convinced, she had to figure out how to fight it. The whole 'ocean' of it all was lost to learning how to drift and operate giant robots. And though her thoughts always went back to Quynh, how perfect they would have drifted together, she hadn't even thought about searching again.

Now, though, after hearing about the advanced sonar and remote operated submarines used to find a multi-dimensional rift in the ocean's deepest trench, Andy breaks.

The tray clatters to the floor as Andy drops it, food splattering everywhere, and the double doors to the outside pavilion slam shut behind her as she runs.

*

By the first week of October, Andy and Booker and Nicky and Joe have become quite the buzz around campus. Their Jaeger training sessions have become full fledged events, drawing crowds of everybody from other trainees to official rangers.

"Big wigs from the PPDC here today." Booker tells them as they suit up. "They got the Kaidonovskys and the Hansens set up for deployment after watching their training yesterday."

"Deployment?" Nicky demands, suprised. "We still have weeks of training left."

"They come to see what we've got to decide which Jaegers get commissioned." Booker says, pulling the suit over his ankles. "Trying to cut through some tape or something."

"And how is it that you know all this, Book?" Joe asks, though the twinkle in his eye suggests he knows the answer.

"Herc told me." Booker says.

"Ah, Herc!" Joe thumps Booker on the back. "Nicky, can you believe it! Our Booker has a best friend!"

"Stop." Booker deadpans, an impressive feat with Joe hanging over his shoulders and ruffling his hair.

"They grow up so fast." Nicky smirks, patting Booker on the cheek affectionately.

"You guys do know that I'm about to kick your arses in a few minutes, right?"

"Awe, Nicky!" Joe beams. "He thinks he's going to beat us today!"

"That's our confident boy." Nicky teases, holding the door open as Booker slinks through it. "Misguided confidence, but my heart is warm all the same!"

"Just try to keep up, old men." Booker teases back as he walks toward red deck.

Joe takes Nicky's hand as they head for the blue deck. "That was a good idea." Nicky tells him.

"I'm full of good ideas, habibi. You're gonna have to be more specific." Joe replies with a smile that says he knows exactly what Nicky is referring to.

"Uh huh. Sure." Nicky says, rolling his eyes. "I'm referring to you shaking Booker from his nerves."

"Oh, that. That's nothing. I'm good at shaking things, if you recall." Joe waggles his eyebrows.

Nicky laughs. "How could I forget?"

*

"Shit!" Joe growls through his teeth. "Shit, shit, shit!"

They are blocking an axe from the right and a sword from the left, the red Jaeger pushing them back into the corner.

"Joe! Stay calm." Nicky reminds him while subconsciously sending a stream of calm through their connection. "Listen. Think."

"You're right, ergh!" He grunts. "What do you think, then?"

"Shift so they're coming toward us, not at us, and then-"

"Oh, I got ya." Joe interrupts, picking up on Nicky's train of thought.

Together, they shift their swords up and away from their own body. They keep the movement slow and steady to distract the red Jaeger as long as they can since they will no longer be blocking their midsection.

"Swords retract!" They yell together before the red Jaeger can shift to slash at the new opening.

As the red Jaeger falls forward, weapons crushing into the wall, Nicky and Joe bend their knees, bringing Blue's face to Red's chest. Then they spring upwards, slamming the head of their Jaeger into the chin of their opponent.

The red Jaeger stumbles backwards, allowing team blue a second to form a plan.

"Nicky-"

"Got it!" Nicky calls to his husband, seeing the others thoughts as if they were his own.

He feels Joe's grin. "We gotta be fast!"

 _Then stop talking..._ Nicky thinks without malice as they bound forward.

They meet the red Jaeger' s gut with their shoulder, sending it to the ground.

"Sword!" Joe shouts with a grin. A long blue blade extends from the blue Jaeger' s hand and stops just under the red Jaeger's chin.

"And that's it, Blue!" Tendo exclaims over the intercom. "Match five is yours, you win, three to two!"

*

Joe waits very impatiently for the techs to remove their equipment before pouncing on Nicky and smothering his mouth with his own.

Nicky indulges him for a minute, aware that the techs are still present, before grabbing Joe's shoulders gently and slowly pulling away.

" _Il mio sole,_ " Nicky breathes, "are you going to get like this every time we win?"

" _Sì. Sì lo sono._ " Joe replies with another small peck. "Every time. Forever."

A crowd is waiting for them when they step off the elevator, cheering and congratulating them as if they were athletes returning home from a championship.

Joe enjoys this part, Nicky knows. It's not that he's conceited or competitive at all, it's about the happiness on these young people's faces.

Nicky loves everything about his husband, but the thing he prides Joe on most of all is his desire to remind the young and innocent that they're, well. Young and innocent.

So Joe eats it up, giving high-fives to Giorgio and some other designers, thanking everyone for watching, shaking hands with their fellow rangers in training. To Joe, this is just as important as directly taking down the enemy.

Nicky smiles and nods as he wades through the crowd, making his way to the middle of the pavilion where Andy and Booker await.

"Fickle minds." Andy says as a way of greeting, looking tired. She hasn't been sleeping enough. "They only love you if you win."

Booker is slumped on the bench next to her with his head hanging between his knees. Nicky plops down next to him and pats his back gently.

"You fought valiantly, _mon ami._ They will have us both." Nicky tells him, because he knows Booker pretty well, too.

As much as the younger man likes to pretend he doesn't care about any of this, Nicky knows he does. Among his family, Booker has been the only one on the same page as Nicky since San Francisco. He has seen Booker practicing his Jaeger Bushido to perfection, sparring with anyone who was willing. Booker is the one that soaked up all the engineering and science material like a sponge, ready and willing to do whatever it took to fight in this war. Nicky knows, that above all else, Booker doesn't want to be left sitting on the bench another quarter while the other rookies get to start.

Nicky continues rubbing circles on Booker's back until the man looks up at him. He offers his best consoling smile, the one he saves just for Booker, and is pleased when his brother smiles back.

"You know," Booker says slowly, "We almost had you in the end."

"You did." Nicky concedes, "though you should have seen the headbutt coming. I'm disappointed, _petit frère._ And you too, Andy."

"It's not my fault." Andy says, rolling her eyes. "The robot didn't read my thoughts fast enough."

Booker barks with laughter as Nicky blinks at Andy. "You can't just admit defeat, can you?" He jokes.

"What, and admit you guys got one up on me? Please." Andy scoffs.

Nicky and Booker are still laughing when Joe joins them a minute later, expression wary.

"You guys notice those suits?" He says, pointing behind them subtly with his head.

They all turn to watch as three military suits approaching them.

"Are you McKay, Booker, and Jones and uh, Jones?" The shortest man asks, reading off of a clipboard.

"Wait, I'm sorry, which Jones?" Joe asks impishly.

Andy beats Nicky to swatting Joe. "Yes sir." She says. "That would be us."

"Excellent show!" The oldest man says. His German accent reminds Nicky of Hermann. He looks similar as well. "You have proven yourselves more than capable of fighting for humanity!"

Nicky flashes his eyes to the other three immortals and can tell they are all thinking the same thing.

_Thanks for the approval, asshole. We've only been fighting for humanity for hundreds of years. Glad we proved ourselves worthy to you, though._

"Thank you very much, sir." Nicky says amicably.

"We would like to commission your Jaegers and have you stationed by February, 2016." The third man says, apparently cutting right to the chase. "You will finish your time here, of course."

Nicky feels absolutely elated as he reaches out for Joe's hand. The man that looks like Hermann sees this and fails to hide his disgust.

"We will be in touch." The first man says, and they all turn and walk away without any further ado.

"What the fuck just happened?" Andy asks, but the men don't hear her.

Joe is jumping up and down laughing. Booker whoops and hugs Nicky. Joe hugs Booker from behind, finding Nicky's lips and kissing him.

"Christ." And says, throwing her hands in the air. "I need a drink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian  
> Angelo - Angel  
> Il mio sole - my sun  
> Si lo sono - yes I am  
> French  
> mon ami - my friend  
> petit frère - little brother


	4. November 2015 - December 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my next trick, I will attempt to keep things canonical even though I remember saying, DIVERGE. Anyway. this chapter is VERY fluffy.  
> Here also, Jaeger team names and emblems!

The Jaeger Academy graduating ceremony is, well. It's exactly what Nicky had expected.

It takes place on the pavilion outside the cafeteria where some techs have set up a stage and a few rows of folding chairs for any family or friends that care enough to brave the journey to Alaska.

It isn't just the Ranger class that's graduating. The techs, pons engineers, Jaeger designers, and K-scientists that entered the program at the same time as the Guard graduate as well. The ceremony is broken down into these divisions, with the techs going first and the Rangers going last.

They sit in the first row, applauding politely as each class receives their accolades and assignments. Tendo is assigned to the Tokyo shatterdome along with Hermann. Nicky remembers that that's where Ranger Pentecost will be as well, and thinks that that's where he would like to go as well.

When it's time for the Ranger class to graduate, Nicky stands on the stage between Andy and Joe. Booker stands on the other side of Andy next to his friend Herc and his brother, Scott. After Joe, the Wei Tang triplets and the Kaidonovskys round up the class.

There they stand, lined up on stage in their new military uniforms as another military man, his chest decorated with pins and badges, pins the PPCD emblem to their chests.

The American man at the podium, his voice high and reedy, calls them up by drift teams, announcing their Jaeger team names as well as their assignments.

_"Wei Tang Cheung, Wei Tang Hu, Wei Tang Jin, Crimson Typhoon, Hong Kong shatterdome._  
_Aleksis Kaidonovsky, Sasha Kaidonovsky, Cherno Alpha, Vladviostok Shatterdome._  
_Hercules Hanson, Scott Hanson, Lucky Seven, Sydney Shatterdome._  
_Andy McKay, Bastian Booker, Queen Liberation, Sydney Shatterdome._  
_Nicholas Jones, Joseph Jones, Echo Eternal, Sydney Shatterdome."_

Many emotions flood Nicky at once. Relief that his family would not be separated, elation and affection at hearing the name Joe had picked for them for the first time, suprise that _three_ Jaeger teams were being sent to the same Shatterdome. And finally, mild disappointment at not being assigned to Japan. It doesn't matter, though. He's finally going to get to fight this, it doesn't matter where.

He looks to his left immediately and sees the sun of his life, beaming brightly at him, and immediately beams right back.

" _Echo Eternal?_ " Nicky asks softly, eyebrow arched.

" _Si, amore._ " Joe whispers back, smile never leaving his face. "This is what you are to me, and I to you. Always and forever, when you call me, I will answer. When you smile, I smile. When I cry, you cry. Our hearts beat for each other, Nicoló, an Echo Eternal."

"I love you so much." Nicky sighs, breathless and eager to get his husband alone. "Let's skip the reception, yes?"

The newest PPDC members are lead off stage left and into the cafeteria where the reception is being held. Nicky immediately takes Joe's hand as they try to sneak away, only to be pulled back by his collar.

"I don't think so." Andy growls at them. "You two are going to this damn reception. No chance in hell are you leaving me alone."

"C'mon, boss!" Joe moans. "You've got Booker."

"Do I, now?" Andy asks facetiously, nodding her head to where Booker stands laughing with Herc and his eleven year old son. He looks happy, smiling wide as Herc hoists young Chuck onto his shoulder.

" _Ugh._ " Joe whines. "Come on. He's not seriously getting attached, is he?"

"That's not good." Nicky agrees.

"I think it's good for him." Andy says. "He needs a passion project."

"A- A Passion- Andy! Those are people!" Joe finally gets out.

" _Mortal_ people." Nicky adds.

"And he's going to be living and working with them now in Sydney." Andy points out, hands on her hips. "And so are you two. So I would suggest you get on board."

"Andy. You can't be serious." Joe demands. "The last thing Booker needs is to fall in love with a new set of mortals. He's been depressed for centuries over his family."

"Exactly." Andy replies. "And look at him now. When's the last time he smiled that big?"

"They will die, Andy." Joe reminds her as he grabs two champagne flutes and hands one to Nicky. They both down them in one go.

"He's not stupid." Andy says. "He knows they'll die, maybe even in the throes of battle. He thinks it'll help him, I don't know, redeem himself?"

"And you're sure?" Nicky asks tentatively. "We don't want to see him hurt twice over."

Andy grabs some champagne of her own and sips at it as she watches Booker. "Look. I've been in his head. And I'm not gonna lie to you, it's a mess in there. But I've seen it, _felt_ it, even. He's so sure about this whole," she gestures vaguely in the direction of Herc and Chuck, "second chance, thing. He needs this."

Joe goes to argue some more, but Nicky stops him with a hand on his arm. "Okay, boss. If you're sure."

Andy nods. "Good. That's settled." She says. "Let's get some food. I'm starving."

*

"So," Joe starts, mouth full of pasta salad, " _Queen Liberation_ , huh?"

Nicky had been so excited about Joe's surprise ( _"It's just part one, habibi."_ ) that he hadn't even recognized Andy and Booker's choice of name.

"Andy, that's beautiful." He tells her.

"Yeah, yeah." Andy mumbles, mouth also full of food. _When did his family get so sloppy?_ "Let's not get weepy again, Ok?"

"I'm just sayin', boss." Joe says. "What a romantic gesture. And nice play on words, too."

"It was Booker's idea." Andy says with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Of course, Andy." Nicky smiles. Andy smiles back, though it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Do you think it's strange that we've all been sent to the Sydney Shatterdome?" Joe asks, voicing one of Nicky's previous thoughts aloud. "Three Jaegers to one shatterdome?" Before Nicky can agree, Ranger Pentecost approaches their table, accompanied by a tall woman with short red hair.

"Congratulations, New Rangers!" He says in greeting. "Allow me to introduce you to my co-pilot, Miss Tamsin Sevier."

"You can call me Tam." The woman says with a smile, reaching out to shake their hands. She has a British accent like Pentecost. "Stacker was disappointed to hear that none of the Rangers from your class would be joining us in Japan."

"Ah, we were just wondering about that ourselves." Andy replies. "Doesn't it seem like overkill, sending three Jaegers to Australia?"

"That it does, Ms. McKay." Pentecost concedes. "The thing is, right now there are only four commissioned shatterdomes, Sydney being the newest. The goal is to have three Jaegers per dome."

"Our class consisted of six successful Jaeger teams." Tamsin explains. "Three of us were assigned Japan, two China, and one Russia. The Wei Tang brothers requested China, thus filling the third spot there. The Kaidonovskys requested Russia of course, bringing Vladivostok up to two, and the Hanson's requested Sydney. Since we aim for at least two Jaegers per dome, and the only request you four had was to stay together, they stationed you all in Sydney."

Nicky glances at Andy, who nods subtly back at him. He hadn't known about this request.

"I asked." Andy says to Joe and Nicky. "It was important to me."

"Aww." Joe smiles. "You do care!"

"There is, unfortunately, a catch." Pentecost says. "Requests are always taken into account for new Jaeger teams. Later, however, the PPDC may decide to move you wherever they see fit."

"Was that in the contract?" Joe asks, looking at Nicky. As if Nicky read the contract. Joe seems to have forgotten what both of them had been getting up to _instead_ of reading the contract.

"Afraid so." Tamsin smiles sympathetically. "Fine print. Your arses belong to the PPDC now."

Andy laughs at that. "That's fine." She says, confusing both Nicky and Joe. "As long as we learn the ropes together, we should be fine if separated." She looks pointedly at the two of them before adding, "we've been split up before."

Tamsin looks at them strangely for a minute, then she just shrugs. "Well. It was nice meeting you all!"

"Ah, yes." Pentecost agrees. "Tamsin and I have some J-tech graduates to meet. We will meet again soon, my friends. Congrats again."

"Thank you, sir." They say, shaking his and Tamsin's hands again.

"There you go." Andy huffs, plopping down in chair.

"That sure was a lot of information." Joe sighs. "I think my head hurts from all that information." Nicky watches as his face lights up, a brief moment that's gone just as fast, replaced by a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Oh, yeah." He moans. "Definitely a headache. I think I should go lie down."

"Oh, darling!" Nicky coos, catching on to Joe's plan, faking a headache so they can leave the party and go somewhere alone. "Here, I'll take you to our room. I'm sure Andy won't mind."

"And I'm sure Booker wouldn't mind if we all dipped." Andy says. "Come on boys, let's go."

Nicky and Joe look at each other, disappointed by having their plans foiled, and follow Andy back to their room.

*

"I love it. So much." Nicky whispers.

They're lying down on the beds they pushed together, face to face. Joe is tracing the veins on Nicky's forearm, elbow to wrist and back. Nicky is stroking Joe's hair. Andy is lying towards the wall in her own bunk.

"I can't wait 'till you see the Jaeger." Joe tells him. "But I'm glad you like the name."

"I _love_ the name." Nicky corrects, worming closer to Joe so he can speak directly onto his lips. " _Echo Eternal_."

"Can you feel it, my moon?" Joe murmurs, licking at Nicky's lower lip and pressing their chests closer together. "Do you feel it?"

Nicky feels Joe's heart beating against the right side of his own chest, the rhythm matching Nicky's heart where it beats on the left. " _Yes._ " He sighs, before closing what little space remains between their mouths.

Joe's hands move to Nicky's back, sliding down lower as Nicky's bury themselves in his lover's curls. They tangle their legs together as the kiss deepens, Nicky pouring all his love into it and Joe meeting him in equal measure.

"For fuck's sake." Andy groans. "I should have known you were faking."

"Sorry, boss." Joe gasps, breaking the kiss.

"My husband is too romantic for our own good." Nicky mumbles, kissing along Joe's jaw.

"You need a minute, no problem." Andy says, getting to her feet and putting her jacket on.

"Maybe an hour." Joe calls before the door closes. When it does, Nicky rolls on top of him. "Hello." Joe smiles.

"Hi." Nicky returns, bumping his nose against his husband's.

"I missed you in a military uniform, my heart." Joe tells him, eyes darting to Nicky's chest before returning to his lips.

Nicky takes a minute to admire Joe's body. "I like the circuitry suit better." He says, making Joe snort.

"Ah, yes, for sure. But as much as I love you in that, there's another suit I like you in way better."

Nicky shakes his head. "Joe, do not say it-"

"Your _birthday suit._ " Joe says seductively.

"I swear to god." Nicky groans as Joe busts out laughing. "Joe, we were having a moment!"

"You love it, Nicky!" Joe giggles, flipping them over so that he's on top of Nicky. "I know you do!"

Nicky smiles as Joe takes his mouth into another kiss. "I love _you_."

"I can _feel_ it, my echo." Joe smiles back.

*

Nicky and Joe are asleep by the time Andy and Booker make it back to their room, and when their alarm blares at 7 AM to wake them up for class they don't have, Andy _shoots_ the thing to shut it up.

"What the actual fuck?!?" Joe yells at her after Nicky jumps a good five inches of the bed.

"Too early for this shit." Andy murmurs, burying her head in her pillow. "Wake me up when it's time to go to Australia."

The thing about Australia is, the shatterdome isn't completed. The Jaeger hold is built, but that's all. It's not fit for in-house living yet. Nicky's a little unsure why they would even be assigned to a place that is barely uninhabitable, as the area still hasn't recovered from the Scissure attack. Construction is slow and steady, though, or so Booker tells them.

In the mean time, the PPDC has assured them that they can stay at the academy, free room and board until the shatterdome is complete.

Until then, they find themselves in a kind of limbo, with no mandatory classes or scheduled training sims. Any training they would like to do is up to them to schedule.

Nicky and Joe decide to get up with the alarm anyway, leaving Andy and Booker asleep as they head to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Waffles today," Joe mumbles, looking down the line of the counter. "Oh, how I long for your cooking."

"And I yours, my heart." Nicky replies, stomach rumbling at the thought. "Maybe we should just tell them not to bother with hiring chefs for Sydney. You and I will prepare the meals."

Joe looks at him in mock horror, making him giggle. "I will cook for you, Nicoló. Maybe Andy and Booker. But an entire shatterdome?"

"I would help, _beninteso,_ " Nicky assures him, whispering directly into his husband's ear. "We work very well together." He feels Joe shiver, and smiles smugly.

"I'll consider it." Joe hums. "Maybe we could at least help with the menus."

Nicky scoffs. "You speak as though we will be running the place."

"And why shouldn't I?" Joe says, amused. "These people seem to think we are rock stars."

"We are _not!_ " Nicky snorts.

"I know that, habibi." Joe hisses like it's a secret. "But they don't. And we've lived for centuries and we've never tried our hand at being rock stars."

Nicky laughs at his husbands ridiculousness as the line moves up. Soon they have their plates and are sitting at their usual table.

"I hope you know I was only kidding, my love." Joe tells him before shoving half a waffle in his mouth.

"Yes, Joe. I know when you jest."

Nicky thanks whoever may be listening when Joe swallows before continuing. "I know that you hate the frivolity surrounding this war and the way people have been treating the possibility of doomsday, but I need you to know, no matter how light I try to make things, I am here with you, a hundred percent."

"Of course, my sun, of course." Nicky stumbles out as fast as he can, reaching across the table for Joe's hand. "Like I said, I know when you are serious and when you joke. Do not ever doubt that."

Joe smiles at him then, wide and happy. "Ok, my sweet. But I do want you to know," he says as his smile turns mischievous, "We _will_ have matching jackets, though."

*

Joe and Nicky, or _Echo Eternal_ , as people have taken to calling them collectively, are invited to a training match by the Kaidonovskys, or _Cherno Alpha,_ on the day the Americans are celebrating Thanksgiving.

"They think Andy's American." Booker snickers into his orange juice, earning him an elbow in the ribs.

"Why does everyone assume I'm American?" Andy scoffs. "Just because I don't have an accent? Is that it?"

"Is a lack of accent, actually an accent?" Joe asks, biting into his toast.

"I think they refer to it as 'an American accent'." Nicky points out. "Oh, Joseph. You've got crumbs in your beard."

"Well that's just ridiculous." Andy says. "I'm thoroughly insulted."

Booker nods from where he sits, shoveling eggs into his mouth. "Especially because it came from them, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, weasel."

"Yeah you do, boss." Joe says with a grin. "You should have known better than to, uh, what's the saying, Nico?"

"'Shit where you eat?'" Nicky asks, sweeping the crumbs from his husband's beard.

"Ugh." Joe pulls a disgusted face. "But yes, that is what I was was going for."

Andy raises an eyebrow. "It hardly counts in this circumstance."

"And why is that?"

"Because, _Joseph,_ , we won't be working directly with them for much longer." Andy grumbles, pouring an uncanny amount of pepper onto her eggs, causing Nicky to look away in disgust.

"Maybe they think you're American based off of your despicable eating habits." He scowls.

"Fuck you." She replies without malice. "Besides. I haven't ah, shat. Or whatever."

"No, but you've fucked." Joe blurts, and Booker laughs orange juice out of his nose.

"Ahh! Dammit, Joe!" He wheezes, dabbing at his shirt with a thin paper towel.

"Admit it boss. One night stands don't work with people you have to see every day." Nicky elaborates, handing Booker more napkins.

"Well," Andy ponders, "it certainly doesn't make me happy that they assume me to be American. So I need _Echo Eternal_ to thoroughly pillage them today."

"Right!" Joe laughs. "Well now that our good leader's reputation is on the line, we shall try twice as hard! Right, my moon?"

"Absolutely, my sun!" Nicky enthusiastically says back. "We will pillage the daylights out of them. For Andy!"

"For Andy!" Joe exclaims, hitting his glass against Nicky's.

Andy shakes her head, affectionately exasperated. "What would I do without you two?"

*

Booker follows them into the locker room when it's time to suit up.

"Aleksis has a wicked right hook, so be ready for that, Nicky." He advises, rapidly shooting out stats and tips. "And Joe, you're gonna want to watch out for that left knee. Sasha loves to use it. Lucky for you guys we can't use plasma cannons in Jaeger training, that was their weapon of choice in the sims."

"Book, we appreciate the pro tips," Joe tells him, motioning for Booker to relax, "But how have you become an expert on the Kaidonovskys?"

Booker rolls his eyes, head mimicking the motion like it always does when he thinks Joe is being difficult. "It's my job, isn't it? Gaining intel?"

"Yes, of course, Booker." Nicky says, shooting a glare at Joe. " _grazie mille._

Booker smiles. " _Prego. In bocca al lupo._ " He says, and he's out the door.

They put on their suits in silence before Nicky mumbles, "twenty dollars a little Australian birdie gave him that information."

"Sorry, _amore_." Joe says, kissing his cheek. "I'm tired of losing all my money to you."

Nicky laughs all the way to the cockpit.

*

They didn't need Booker to tell them that the Kaidonovskys were fierce, they had watched them train many times themselves. Going up against them, however, was a whole nother story.

The first round has Nicky taking a hammer to the knee before being shoved face down into the dirt. They would have been pinned there if Joe hadn't already called for a bow staff and brought it swiftly to the Kaidonovskys left foot on instinct. The other Jaeger lets up just enough for Nicky and Joe to swing their head up into its chest, knocking it on its back. Before they have a chance to pin their opponents, the Russians have their Jaeger lunging onto their feet and into Nicky and Joe's middle. Team Cherno scores the first pin.

The second round starts off a little slower, with both Jaegers circling each other for a good minute. Occasionally, one of the team's will swipe at the other, attempting to set them into a premature attack. Neither Jaeger budges, though, both teams thinking alike.

 _You distract them and I'll hit them._ Joe thinks through the drift, and Nicky lifts their left arm, calling for a sword.

The Kaidonovskys immediately bring both arms together, forming an 'x', as Nicky's arm comes down to met them. At the same time, Joe slams his fist into their adversaries' left armpit, causing the arm to buckle a little. Nicky puts more force behind the sword as their opponent's sheild is weakened, shoving them away and causing their arms to fall. The Kaidonovskys suddenly lunge at them and grab their shoulders before swinging them to the ground. They go to pin, but team Echo brings their legs up, kicking team Cherno up into the air. The other Jaeger flips forward and lands above their head, making it a short distance to crawl for the pin. Round two goes to team Echo.

The agreement was best two out of three, which makes round three the winning round. Nicky feels Joe settling into a competitive state, adrenaline pulsing through his blood and teeth grinding in his mouth.

It always reminds him of their first meeting on the battlefield, seeing Joe like this, and the feeling is made all the more intense by the fact that not only can Nicky see Joe, he can _feel_ him.

"Ooh, baby," Joe grits out. "I'm flattered, but I'm going to need you to turn down the arousal right now."

"You think I can help it, Yusuf?" Nicky grumbles back. "Even you being an asshole gets me going."

" _Nicoló!_ " Joe hisses as team Cherno goes for a swipe at his side and they dodge to the left to avoid it. They bring their right arm down to catch their opponent's left, but team Cherno wriggles out of their grasp.

Next, team Cherno tries to take out Echo's left leg. They step backward instead of to the right knowing Cherno planned on tripping them.

"If we win," Joe shouts, "we lock ourselves in our room to celebrate!"

"And if we loose?"

"Same plan!" Joe winks.

Nicky laughs as he blocks a right hook from team Cherno, no doubt the famous one that Booker warned him about. Together, they swiftly grab the left knee that attempts to hit their right side, pulling it up in a move that has their opponent hopping on one foot. Nicky attempts to take out the unsteady leg, but is shocked when team Cherno uses said leg to launch the Jaeger over the swipe and kick team Echo in the face. The Jaeger tilts sideways as they release the captured knee.

"Shit!" Joe spits as they jostle in their loose restraints. "I _hate_ getting hit in the face."

Team Cherno wastes no time in attacking them again, this time landing a punch to their face, sending them rocking to the left.

"Concentrate!" Nicky yells for both of their benefits, trying to regain his focus as another fist hurls toward their face.

They duck quickly, narrowly missing team Cherno's fist, and stand up fast enough to catch the second attempt, and then the third. As they stand with both their opponent's hands trapped in theirs, Joe concocts a plan.

"No way," Nicky mutters, "there is absolutely no way."

"Trust me, echo of my heart." Joe grunts. "I'm ninety-nine percent sure this will work!"

"You're crazy! This thing is way to big for that!" He shouts, though he's already on board with it.

"You don't really believe that!" Joe yells back, smile in his voice.

"Fine!"

They wonder what it looks like to their modest audience as their 76 meter tall Jaeger uses their opponent as a wall, running up it's chest and using it's face to kick off into a back flip, and landing on their feet as their opponent lands sprawled on the ground.

Nicky barely catches his breath as they pin team Cherno for the win.

*

"Congratulations." Aleksis says over the cheering crowd, shaking Nicky's hand. He feels Joe's hand on his lower back like a hot promise. He wants to get to their room as soon as possible, but he'd hate to be rude.

"That was a lot of fun." He tells the Russian before shaking Sasha's hand as well. "You two are excellent opponents."

"What you did in round three was remarkable." Sasha says, voice steady and firm. He wouldn't think it a compliment if not for the upturn of her lips. "We can not wait to see you take down the Kaiju."

"Right back at ya!" Joe tells her, smile warm and sincere. "What better defenders against the end of the world, ah?"

They nod and smile on perfect harmony before clapping Nicky and Joe once on the shoulder, and then they head into the parting crowd.

"I can see why Andy likes them." Joe quips.

Nicky nods in agreement.

*

The second week of December, it is announced that the Jaeger _Coyote Tengo_ is going to be launched on the twentieth, and anybody who wishes to go to the event will be lifted via helicopter to Tokyo and back.

The offer has been extended to the newest Jaeger pilots personally by Rangers Stacker Pentecost and Tamsin Sevier, as they will be piloting the new Jaeger.

"Is Japan cold this time of year?" Booker asks.

"No colder than this frozen hell hole." Joe replies, shivering and trying to burrow is bare feet under Nicky's leg. "I never thought I'd miss the desert this much."

"What do you think, Nic?"

"What, Booker?" Nicky asks, having been to engrossed in his reading to listen to the conversation.

"What would you say is more excruciating, dying of dehydration and heat stroke, or freezing to death?" Booker replies.

Nicky looks at Joe. "Was that really what he asked?"

"Maybe." Joe says, scratching his beard. "It sounded more like, 'is winter cold in Japan' to me, though."

"We have to wear our PPDC uniforms," Nicky replies, knowing this is why Booker is asking. "Bring the issued jacket, too. It's cold, but it's colder here."

"Thanks." Booker snorts, hanging the jacket over the uniform so he would remember it. "I do wonder about heat stroke versus hypothermia, though."

"Why, Booker?" Joe asks, teeth chattering. "Why would you wonder that? That's terrible."

"I died of hypothermia several times those years before you found me." Booker explains. "You and Nicky have died from heat stroke. None of us have done both."

"Count your blessings then, boy!" Joe grumbles. "Nicoló, where are your fuzzy socks?"

"Don't you have your own?" Nicky asks, and Joe mutters something about communal laundry and burrows in closer. "I'd say hypothermia, Booker. You can loose whole limbs that way."

"Yeah," Booker laughs humorlessly. "I don't ever wanna go that way again."

When he climbs up to his top bunk, Nicky notices a bit of fuzzy purple sticking out over Booker's standard issue white socks, but decides Booker needs the extra warmth more than Joe does. At least Joe has Nicky's thighs.

*

The Jaeger launching ceremony is way fancier than Nicky had expected.

They are flown by Herc Hanson to Tokyo in a massive helicopter, one of two carrying people from the academy, and are lead down from the roof into what is clearly a Jaeger hangar.

The massive garage type room, one hundred meters wide, tall, and long, if Joe's calculations are correct, is decked out in deep burgundy curtains and rugs. There are rows of round tables draped in white tablecloths, surrounded by people dressed as if it were a gala, not a wartime presentation. Though, come to think of it, there were plenty of wartime galas during World War II, the Guard was just a little preoccupied by, you know. The actual war.

As they are lead to a specially designated table, Nicky tries to remind himself that there is a reason for this frivolity. Morale and funding, he supposes. It still frustrates him, though. The poor get sent to war and the rich get out of it by signing checks.

"Now, heart of mine," Joe whispers as they sit, "remember. This is a ceremony for our friends. Try not to mope."

"I hope he doesn't start ranting about the 'frivolity of parties'" Booker says, sitting next to Joe. "Maybe if Napoleon wined and dined me, I would have been less inclined to betray him."

Nicky smirks as Herc sits next to Booker. "What was that?" Herc asks, and Nicky can't stop the laugh that escapes him then.

*

 _Coyote Tengo_ is brought out about an hour into the dinner, and boy is it impressive.

Like both of its pilots, who stand on the stage in front of it as the door is opened, the Jaeger stands tall and proud. Its legs look strong and nimble, not too bulky. The same can be said for its arms, though the shoulders round out at the top, as if for extra joint protection. It has a wide chest on a tapered waste and the face on the head reminds Nicky of the intricacies of stained glass murals. Out from the back of its shoulders come to large missile launchers. The whole Jaeger is done in greys, with some accents in red, though the panels on the face are the shade of blue you'd find on a robin's egg.

"Holy shit." Joe mutters, articulate as ever. "Would you look at that."

"That is so bad-ass." Andy comments, prompting everyone at the table to nod at once.

They listen as a Japanese man talks about finally being able to win the war, how we can't do it without you, blah blah blah, but all Nicky can think about is getting out there for real.

"We are almost there." Andy assures him without him having to say a word. "We're gonna beat these things."

"I know." Nicky replies, confident as ever. "I just wish it wouldn't take this freaking long."

"I know." Andy says. "I've gotten so used to just. Jumping into war. You know? 'Here's a gun, point and shoot.' Never any of this, 24 week training, five month limbo shit."  
  
"And what do you make of this experience?" He wonders.  
  
Andy looks around at the camaraderie around them. Booker, Herc, Joe, and Chuck are pointing frantically at different parts of the Jaeger, Booker and Herc explaining each one's function as Chuck and Joe listen raptly. The Wei Tang triplets are doing the same in rapid Chinese as Sasha and Aleksis nod along. From up on stage, Pentecost and Tamsin smile at Nicky and Andy as they meet gazes.  
  
"It's different." Andy says, smiling a bit. "But not bad."  
  
"We are lucky." Nicky nods. "No new monsters for months. It could change at any minute, though. At the mercy of God."  
  
Andy simply scoffs.  
  
*  
  
The Guard has never celebrated Christmas together. Obviously, with Nicky being the only Christian, they didn't have a reason too. Nicky would just slip into the early morning service if there was a church nearby, or run through it himself if he couldn't find one.  
  
This year, however, Joe has suggested they exchange gifts in a celebration of their family. Booker and Andy shrug, indifferent, but Nicky knows his husband.  
  
He noticed the small sparkle in Joe's eyes when he made the suggestion back in November. That small, mischievous gleam always alerted Nicky that Joe was up to something, though he knew it wasn't bad. Nicky was just impressed that Joe was able to keep it a secret. Nicky _was_ in his head a lot recently.  
  
So this year, Nicky attends service on Christmas eve rather than morning. It's a small affair provided by the PPDC for its members, and Nicky would have probably held if better than the clumsy young priest they brought in, but it's nice anyway. He prays and sings and receives communion.  
  
He returns to their room, cold and shivering and decides to pull Joe into the shower with him.  
  
The next morning, all four of them pull their presents from their hiding places and together they sit on Nicky and Joe's bed.  
  
Joe has three boxes, one bigger than the other two, wrapped in brown paper, which he's decorated with his own drawings.  
  
Nicky wrapped his presents in the brown paper, too, while Andy and Booker have a paper bag each, presumably with unwrapped gifts inside.  
  
"Zero points for presentation, you two." Joe scolds them. "This means...Booker! You go first!"  
  
"Forgive me, Joe." Booker laughs. "In case you haven't realized, there's am apocalypse outside!"

"No excuses!" Joe exclaims with a grin.

Booker pulls out three smaller bags and peers inside before passing them to each of his family. Andy reaches inside and pulls out a small box that turns out to hold quiver-shaped earrings. She smiles delightedly before pulling his forehead to her own. The bag Joe receives contains a box as well, and Joe laughs with glee when he pulls out a pinky ring, black with a golden flame outline.

"Look at this, Nicky!" He says. "Do you remember when I said I wanted one! A ring for my pinky?"

"In the nineties!" Nicky laughs. "Good memory, Booker!"

"Your turn, Nicky." Booker smiles, gesturing to the paper bag on the older immortal's lap.

Nicky finds a small box of his own in his bag. Inside is a pair of simple hoop earrings. 

"Yay!" Joe shouts, laughter booming off the walls.

"You can wear two, or just one." Booker grins.

"Oh my-" 

"Nicky! If you grow you're hair out and pierce one ear, you'll look like a pirate again!" Joe exclaims giddily, cutting off Nicky's complaints.

"I never got to see Pirate Nicky." Booker says, feigning despair and causing Joe to laugh harder.

"I'm here for the return of Captain Nico!" Andy calls out.

" _Merci,_ Booker." Nicky says sincerely. He wouldn't mind switching up his style again.

"Did I pass, Joe?" Booker asks with a wry smile.

" _Oui, oui!"_ Joe replies. "Andy's up next!"

Andy's gifts are even less wrapped then Booker's were, and she pulls them out one by one.

To Joe she hands an intricately designed harmonica, gold with a vine-like design on the top.

"This is beautiful!" Joe says reverently, tracing the design with his finger. "How did you know I've been itching to pick up an instrument?"

"Lucky guess." She answers, winking at Nicky.

Nicky's next and Andy hands him a case. He opens it to find a rosary, golden cross and chain interlaced with deep blue beads. "Wow, Andy." He sighs, holding the cross in his fingers. "This is gorgeous."

"And it goes with the pirate aesthetic!" Joe adds.

"It does! It's perfect, Andy. Thank you." Nicky says, wrapping Andy in a hug.

"And for you, Book," Andy says with a flourish, pulling a book out of her bag and handing it to Booker. The youngest immortal's eyes widen. "First edition Don Quixote! Where did you get this?"

"Just know it wasn't cheap, so take care of it!" Andy says, and Booker nods excitedly.

"Nicoló! You're up!" Joe shouts. "And look at that wrapping, my love! A-plus presentation!" 

"It's rigged!" Booker laughs as Nicky hands him his gift.

Booker gets his present open first and finds a sleek black water bottle. "For _water!"_ Nicky warns. "So you won't die of dehydration in Australia."

"I swear to you, Father Nicoló," Booker grins, "only the purest of water shall touch this vessel."

"You better make sure it does!" Nicky tells him through laughter.

Andy unwraps her present to find three pairs of high-quality sunglasses; one in black, one in brown, and one in white. 

"Damn, Nicky!" Andy says, trying on each pair in the mirror. "And Joe says you have no sense of style!"

"I-You-Nic-" Joe sputters, "I have never _once_ said anything of the sort!"

"You've implied it!" Booker wheezes through his laughter.

"One more word out of you and you won't be getting your present!" Joe says, though he's smiling.

"Hush, Joe," Nicky tells him. "We both know I have no style."

"Of course you do, my love!" Joe cries, wounded, but he perks up when Nicky gives him his gift and a peck on the lips. "Oh, _tesoro mio!"_

Joe's gift is a golden chain, adorned with a small golden tablet. "On one side, there's the sun." Nicky explains, looking over Joe's shoulder. "That's the side you show to the world. On the other side, the moon-"

"That's you." Joe points out affectionately.

"Yes. That side lays flat against your chest."

"My heart!" Joe corrects, letting Nicky take the necklace and put it on him. When the latch is closed, Joe turns around in Nicky's arms and pulls him in for a short but passionate kiss. " _Tesoro mio._ I love it!"

"And look," Nicky smiles, pulling an identical chain, this one in silver, out of his back pocket and handing it to Joe. "They match."

Joe smiles, wide and so in love, as he motions for Nicky to turn around. He places the sun face down on Nicky's chest and latches the chain. "You have no idea how perfect you are, Nicoló." He whispers as he turns Nicky into another searing kiss.

"Hate to break up the love fest," Andy says, grinning, "but isn't it your turn, Joe?"

"Yes, of course!" Joe says before pecking Nicky's lips once more. "Ladies, gentlemen, and Booker-"

"Hey!"

"Without further ado..." Joe says theatrically, handing the two smaller boxes to Booker and Andy. 

The oldest and youngest immortal carefully pull the beautiful paper away to find to clothing boxes. They lift the lids to find-

"Joe," Andy says cautiously, "I hate to break it to you, but these are our PPDC issued bomber jackets."

"They are?" Joe says in fake surprise.

"Andy," Booker says in real surprise, "turn it around!" 

Andy does just that, and is astonish to find an embroidered logo on the back.

The logo is done in all gold, the word 'QUEEN' bolded and topped by a crown. Underneath the word is a gold semi-circle, reminiscent of a rounded axe blade, the word "LIBERATION" wrapping around the curve.

"Joe, did you design this?" Andy says in awe, running her fingers over the stitching.

"I might have." Joe shrugs. "Nicoló, what are you waiting for?"

Nicky's heart starts pounding in anticipation as he carefully pulls the paper of his own box. He knows what it is, and he can't wait to see what his _Echo Eternal_ has made for him now.

Both his and Joe's black bomber jackets are in the box, and he pulls on out quickly to see their new insignia.

It's perfect. 

Two block 'E's, back to back and mirroring each other, encompass a circle. Within the circle is a crescent moon, the remaining circle a blazing sun, within the brackets of the backwards 'E', surrounding the moon, are little stars. The brackets of the other 'E' are the rays of the sun. The words "ECHO ETERNAL" are placed under the emblem and completing the logo for their Jaeger team.

Nicky can not find the words to express how blown away he is by the jackets, by _JOE,_ so he doesn't. Instead he kisses Joe until his husband is just a breathless as he is.

"Thank you," Nicky gasps, pulling away and resting his forehead against Joe's. 

Joe pulls him in tight to his chest. Soon, Nicky feels two more bodies surround him.

 _I could stay like this forever._ Nicky thinks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a new story in this series! I'd be honored if you would check it out.  
> beninteso - of course  
> grazie mille - Thank you so much  
> Prego. In bocca al lupo - You're welcome, good luck (best of luck)  
> Tesoro mio - sweet heart  
> Also, I'm an American with bad eating habits, can confirm Nicky would be disgusted by me. Sorry if this line offends anyone.  
> Also also, I made these emblems, to go on their bomber jackets! https://emorion88.tumblr.com/post/627485821603315712  
> I'd love to know what you think of my name choices and such if you feel like it!  
> P.S. It won't let me hyperlink I AM TIRED


	5. March 2016 - May 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm alive! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my head wasn't cooperating. This was a blast to write, though, so I hope you like it!  
> Warning: There's a homophobe in this chapter and some canon typical death and destruction, though it's not too descriptive.

The day before they move to Australia, some of the Jaeger designers throw them a going away party. 

Andy, Booker, Nicky, Joe, and the Hansens, along with the J-tech and K-science graduates who were also assigned to Sydney as well as Herc's son, Chuck, say goodbye to the people they've spent nearly a year with. 

The Russians left in February in the same ceremonial way, yet it still feels wondrous to Nicky. It's not something they've ever got to do before, officially parting from your brothers in arms, but it's a welcome change. It warms Nicky from the inside out. 

"Watch it there, Nick!" Herc Hanson laughs when he sees the pink in Nicky's cheeks. "Be sure to leave some for Booker!"

Nicky replies with a laugh as Booker shoves Herc's arm.

"Up yours, Hanson!" Booker grunts, trying to hold back his smile. "Nicholas is a saint, besides. He probably hasn't had a single drop!"

"Ah, who knows?" Laughs Joe, "My Nicky's a rock star now!" He adds with a wink in his husband's direction. 

"Ah, yes." Nicky smiles. "Watch out, I might dye my hair and get a tattoo as well."

"Now I'd pay to see that!" Chuck exclaims, sending the group into hysterics.

Nicky's persona in the PPDC had changed since Nicky had started wearing the earrings that Booker got him for Christmas, as well as his new bomber jacket from Joe. He'd also allowed his hair to get longer, brushing just below his ears, transforming him from "cute guidance counslour" into "sexy swashbuckler", according to some not so secret admirers around base. He didn't care much for anyone's opinion but Joe's, who has certainly become more handsy, and maybe Booker's, who was not in the least bit disappointed by "captain Nico."

"Alright now, Chuck, let's get back to the room and make sure we're all packed for tomorrow." Herc tells his son, who at this point has been up way past his bedtime. 

"C'mon, ol' man." Chuck whines, though he follows his dad anyway. 

Nicky notices as Booker watches them leave, and when he turns to Joe he sees his husband doing the same. They share a concerned look before the third Hanson reminds them of his presence. 

"Well," Scott grumbles, standing up from his chair, "we all best be gettin' our rest. We'll be flying out after brekky. Don't be late." The last part seems to be pointed at Booker and Andy, who have become notorious late risers. 

"Goodnight, Scott." Booker sighs, waving the man off as he stumbles out of the room. 

"Are we gonna start talking like that?" Joe asks, smiling at Andy's annoyed face. 

"No way in hell." She answers. "I lived in Australia for a good half-century already. Didn't stick."

"I kinda like it." Joe says, rubbing his beard. "It could be fun. Like a code!"

Before long, the party dwindles down to just Nicky and Joe and a couple of the J-techs, Tendo and Hermann among them. Technically, the two of them were supposed to leave for Tokyo in January, but their deployment was put on pause for different reasons. Tendo has been picked to help create a protocol for LOCCENT officers. Hermann hasn't indicated the reason that he's still here, but Nicky has a theory. 

"Oh no, the homophobe?" Joe gasps when Nicky mentions it, the two of them watching the kid in question down drink after drink. "The prick who looks at us like we have leprosy? Of course, that old German frog is Hermann's father. That would be the kid's luck."

Hermann had warmed up to Joe in a similar way to how he'd warmed up to Nicky, that is to say it was obvious he had a tiny crush on the man and was pleased whenever he had either one of their attention. Joe would give Hermann unsolicited love advice often, and though the kid lit up bright red everytime, he never got upset or told Joe to mind his own business. 

This was another thing they didn't get to do often. It almost felt like raising an angsty teen together, and seeing Joe in such a supportive role played Nicky's heartstrings like a guitar.

"Seriously, though," Joe continues, grumbling, "Why is it always that the people who are homophobes first and parents second end up having a gay kid?"

Nicky shrugs, and before he knows it, Joe is moving across the room and sitting next to Hermann. With a laugh, Nicky follows and takes the other seat, the two immortals sandwiching the mathematician. 

" _Guten Abend_ , Doctor." Joe smiles, causing Hermann to jump and color immediately. 

" _Guten Abend_ , Joseph." The young man answers. "Nicholas." He adds after a quick glance to his right. 

Joe bumps his shoulder, and though it's not forceful, Hermann bumps into Nicky, who gently pushes the bottle of liquor away from Hermann. "C'mon, Doc, we leave tomorrow? Can't you call us 'Nicky and Joe'?"

"Not professional." Hermann slurs, reaching for the bottle before Nicky pushes it further away. 

"You'll write to us, yes?" Nicky asks as Hermann whines a bit at being cut off. 

Hermann gives him a pleading look, and suddenly Nicky is reminded of those first few years with Booker. He hadn't been strong enough to reproach Booker, eyes filled with incomprehensible grief and sorrow, but fortunately the only thing he finds in Hermann's eyes is petulance, which makes it much easier to resist. 

"Hermann. You will write?"

"Of course." The man says, plopping his chin into his hand. "I will E-mail you both."

Nicky reminds himself to ask Booker about e-mail later. 

"Damn right you will!" Joe says, gently slapping Hermann on his back. "I gotta run interference between you and lover boy!"

Hermann turns an even darker shade of red. "No-th-not here, Joe!" He stutters. ,

"It's just us, Doc." Joe faux whispers, and Nicky is going to have to talk to him about boundaries again. "Just you, me, my wonderful, incredible, understanding husband, and Tendo, who may or may not be conscious." Nicky looks over at Tendo, who has his head down on the table, eyes closed and drooling adorably. "No one here cares. But I'm serious. If you want to rope this guy in, you gotta up your game. Im going to need details if I'm going to help."

"Who says he even wants your help?" Nicky teases. 

"Why wouldn't he?" Joe sputters in mock offense, "I'm the master of romance!" 

Nicky smiles when Hermann giggles. "It's true." The young doctor points out. "He's um. Very romantic." 

Joe laughs and Hermann looks like he might pass out, from the drinks, from Joe, who knows. "See, Nicholas? At least someone appreciates my skill!"

"Oh?" Nicky asks, hoping he isn't taking this game too far when he adds, "And how, pray tell, does Hermann know how romantic you are?"

Joe winks as Hermann quickly sits up. "N-no, I didn't mean- he- it's just-" the young doctor stammers.

"Relax, Hermann," Nicky tells him, patting his shoulder assuredly. "I know what you mean."

"Yes, Hermann." Joe adds, patting his other shoulder. "My Nicky was just messing with you, and me."

Hermann sighs in relief. " _Mein gott_ , you two are exhausting. It's just my luck that you two would show up in time for my sexual identity crisis." As soon as the words are out, Hermann puts his head in his hands and shakes it in embarrassment.

"Oh, come on!" Joe laughs. "We've been very helpful! Nicky is very good for sexual awakenings."

"Joe, please! My God!" Nicky reprimands, not hiding the smile on his face. 

Hermann looks up and he's smiling, too. Nicky sees the pride in Joe's eyes at being able to draw it out of this grumpy old soul, and feels his heart swell with pride, too. 

"Seriously." Nicky says sternly, giving Hermann no choice but to meet his eyes. "Any time you need guidance, we will help. Write to us. You do not have to live in shame."

Nicky watches as Hermann's eyes fill with unshed tears, then suddenly he has an armful of closeted mathematician as Hermann hugs him tight.

"Yes, of course I will e-mail you." Hermann sobs, and Nicky moves his hand to cup the boy's neck. He looks up to Joe's pouting face, meeting his eyes and finding the same love and fondness he feels whenever Joe interacts with Hermann.

Suddenly, he can't remember why he ever faulted Booker for adopting immortals. 

*

Nicky had never really thought too hard about Sydney, Australia. 

Being immortal meant having all the time in the world to visit every place in the world multiple times. Each of them had their lists of favorite places, places they thought had changed the most, places they would like to avoid at all costs. But Sydney? It didn't really stand out enough to make any of these lists. 

Now, though, as Herc guides the helicopter over the broken city and down onto the roof of the Sydney shatterdome, Nicky feels a tug of remorse deep in his chest. 

It's been two years since the Kaiju ravaged the city, and all that time had gone towards cleaning up it's mess. Patches of houses are spread out between patches of empty land. Nicky looks at where the opera house should be, expecting a pile of rubble, but sees instead a blank space. About three hundred years of culture and an exponential amount of life gone in the blink of an eye (be it an excruitiatingly slow one).

Chuck, bless his heart, is rambling excitedly, pointing out his window at where the Hansens used to live, where his school was, and where his mom worked. He describes the Kaiju, Scissure, and how the military held its attack off as long as they could before it broke into the city. When he gets to the part where the monster attacked his mother's side of the city, he begins to quiet, tears prickling at his eyes. Instinctively, Nicky goes to comfort the child, but Booker beats him to it. 

"It's alright now, Chuck." Booker says, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders. "She wanted you safe, yeah?"

"Yeah." Chuck sniffles, running at his eyes. "I know. I'm gonna make her real proud one day. Just you wait." 

Booker smiles at that, and Nicky smiles at Booker. Joe looks over and smiles too. Scott and Andy role their eyes. 

The shatterdome is huge, much like the one they visited in Tokyo. The Jaegers haven't been brought in yet, won't be for another week, but the housing units are finally done, which is why they get to move in. 

After a quick tour of the Jaeger deck, cafeteria, Kwoon combat room, LOCCENT deck, and rec room, the Rangers break apart to find their own quarters. Nicky and Joe find theirs easy enough, and learn that each Rangers' quarters is attached to a hallway that will lead them straight to the loading elevator to their Jaeger. 

"Would you look at the size of that bed!" Joe whistles as they take in the room. It's large, not unlike a master bedroom you would find in a suburban home, but it's very industrial, exposed metal for walls and concrete floors. The lack of windows reinforces the feeling of being on a naval ship. "World War II?" Joe asks, reading Nicky's thoughts and lifting an eyebrow. 

"At least we're in the same boat this time." Nicky shrugs. 

"And we get to share a bed." Joe calls as he checks out the bathroom. "Look at this shower!"

It isn't anything grand, just a small stall enclosed by a plastic curtain, but it's big enough to fit them both and the shower head is wider than any Nicky can remember seeing. Joe steps into it and reaches out his hand. 

"Come, Nicoló," he grins, "let us see how we fit!"

Nicky laughs and allows himself to be pulled in against his husband's sturdy chest. 

"Ah, yes, my love," Joe sighs against Nicky's shoulder. "We fit perfectly."

Nicky hums and brings a hand up to Joe's neck, brushing the curls at the base of his skull. "We always do, one way or another."

Joe moves back to smile at him before leaning in for a loving kiss. "Aren't you glad we came as husbands?" He asks, lips brushing against Nicky's cheek. 

"I am," Nicky agrees, "though, what a love story we could have played."

"What do you mean, my heart?"

Nicky laughs at Joe's mild offense, as if Nicky were saying that their real love story was inadequate. 

"Imagine, Yusuf," he begins, turning away from his love to hide his sly grin, "Two men who have never met before, showing up and matching each other blow for blow in combat training, being paired up to reluctantly drift with one another, battling monsters together and eventually falling in love." 

He can feel Joe's exasperation without even looking at him, and just imagining the roll of his soulmate's eyes has him grinning like a mad man. 

"Nicky, you utter asshole!" Joe says, laughing and swatting his husband on the ass, "We've already done that! It took us close to two centuries!"

"The first time." Nicky nods, grinning wide and making to grab Joe's wrists. "We would have made it go quicker, this time!" 

When he gets a good handle on both Joe's wrists, Nicky brings them above his husband's head and pins him there against the bathroom wall. Joe laughs breathlessly and looks up at Nicky, his eyes filled to the brim with adoration. 

"I think I like this better." Joe whispers as he brings their mouths together, and how could Nicky disagree?

*

A week later, the Jaegers are brought to the shatterdome, wrapped in tarps and dragged through the air by several aircrafts. The tarps are there to hide the Jaegers from the public eye so that they can be properly revealed at the launch gala. Rangers get to see their Jaegers anytime they want, but Joe demands they keep the tarps on _Echo Eternal_ , much to everyone's annoyance. 

"Ah, c'mon, Joey!" Chuck grumbles. "You're gonna make _all_ of us wait?"

Joe smiles. "Absolutely, Chuckie. I want it to be a surprise for my Nicky, and you, small fry, have a big mouth."

Chuck frowns deeper, crossing his arms across his chest as the adults around him laugh, but soon enough he's giggling along with them. 

"You'll get used to it, kid." Andy says, ruffling the pre-teen's hair. "In the meantime, you can definitely see _Queen Liberation._ "

"And _Lucky Seven_ , of course." Scott adds like it's a competition. 

The techs pull the tarps off of the approved Jaegers, and together they all stare at them in awe. 

It's easy for Nicky to draw comparisons between the Hanson brothers and their Jaeger. _Lucky Seven_ is a massive mech, seemingly as wide as it is tall, broad across the shoulders and chest. The head of the Jaeger resembles a racing helmet, with a visor shape for eyes. It's the paint job that strikes Nicky the most, though. 

Similar to the uniform colors they had seen on _Coyote Tango, Lucky Seven_ is done in a royal purple. The difference, however, is the graffiti like details on the face and arms. Below the visor eyes of the mech is a crocodile's smile painted in white, giving the Jaeger a menacing aura. It's arms are covered in skulls. 

"Sick!" Chuck Squeals, running from one side of the deck to the other in excitement. "Dad! It's just like- Uncle Scott! Did you-? That face was my idea!" He settles finally, beaming with pride. They all congratulate him on his creativity as they move on to unveil Andy and Booker's Jaeger. 

_Queen Liberation_ is just as striking as her namesake. 

The first thing Nicky notices is her colors; vivid red, royal purple, and shimmering gold combining to add to her overall royalness. The mech is more slender than any Jaeger they have seen so far, less bulky. The armor is obviously designed to resemble that of the ancient Vietnamese, the same that their beloved Quynh would fight in. She has golden gauntlets and a backplate that peaks over her shoulders like small wings, and the face visor is crown-shaped. 

"Incredible." Joe breathes, squeezing Andy's shoulders. "She would love this."

"She'd love to be here." Andy mumbles. 

"It's a beautiful way to honor her, Andy." Nicky says soothingly. 

"Bit girly, aye Book?" Scott scoffs, bumping the Frenchman with his shoulder. Three heads snap toward the Australian at once, but as usual Herc is the first to get a word out. 

"Shut your cake hole, Drongo." Herc scolds, slapping his brother upside the head. "She's a beaut, ain't she, Chuck?"

"Most beautiful Sheila I've seen!" Chuck says, grinning up at Booker and Andy. "Scott's just upset 'cause he knows he couldn't handle a woman like that."

"Aye, you grubby ankle-biter!" Scott growls as the group laughs, Chuck moving far from his uncle. 

"Right again, Chuck." Andy tells him. "I'm starting to think you're the brains of this family."

Herc laughs at this, clapping his son on the shoulder. "He's the best of us for sure!" 

*

The morning of the launch gala, Nicky contemplates cutting his hair. After all, the PPDC didn't hire pirates. 

He's about to begin, scissors raised to his hair, when Joe and Booker scramble into the bathroom. 

"Don't you dare!" Booker exclaims, grabbing Nicky's wrist with one hand and the scissors with the other. 

"What are you doing?" Nicky asks, annoyed. "Give me those! I look like a dirty scoundrel!"

"Well, you're my dirty scoundrel!" Joe replies, voice oozing with petulance. "Has he taken out the earrings yet?"

"No, _Dieu merci_." Booker answers once he's checked both Nicky's ears. 

"What is this, some kind of conspiracy?" 

"We knew you'd try to conform!" Joe scolds. "None of that, Nicoló!"

" _Oui,_ ," Booker agrees. "Slick it back if you need to! Just don't cut it!"

Nicky shakes his head at both of them, but he's already convinced. It's hard to say no to anything Booker and Joe act upon together. "I had no idea it was so important to you both." He chuckles. 

"Well it is." Joe says, folding his arms and smiling smugly.

"Captain Nico is the robot piloting hero the world deserves." Booker adds. "Imagine, like Uncle Sam, but Captain Nico."

"Yes, absolutely." Nods Joe. 

"So this is about, propaganda?" Nicky asks hesitantly. 

Joe and Booker share a look before turning back and shrugging, Booker now matching Joe's smug expression. 

"I wouldn't say no to Captain Nico." Booker says. 

"Me neither." Joe winks, receiving an eyeroll from both his husband and their brother. "What?"

"You hardly say no to any version of me, sweetheart." Nicky says, kissing his sun on the cheek. 

"How could I?" Joe asks sweetly. 

"And that's my cue to leave." Booker says, snapping his fingers. "See you later."

Joe joins Nicky in getting ready, both of them sharing the sparse mirror above the sink. If they were anyone else, the task might prove frustrating, but lucky for them they have centuries of experience working with each other. Nicky slicks his hair back as Joe shapes up his beard.

"Are you excited, my light?" Joe asks. 

"Very." Nicky replies honestly. "I can't wait to see our giant robot brain child."

Joe laughs, putting the clippers away. "That is what it is, isn't it? You and I, minds together to bring life to this robot?"

"Hmm, yes." Nicky places the last strand of hair behind his ear before turning to Joe. "How do I look?"

Joe smiles softly, cupping Nico's cheek. "Wild and free, as my heart beats for thee." 

Nicky kisses him. "You incurable romantic."

*

As the man at the podium draws on about the importance of Jaegers, Nicky starts to get anxious. He wishes, for the first time, that he had haggled with Joe a bit about seeing _Echo Eternal_.

Because now, as he looks out at a packed Jaeger hanger, he's not quite sure how he's going to react. At his side, Joe keeps touching him. Just little brushes, but Nicky can feel his restless anticipation. 

The man introduces team _Lucky Seven_ first. Nicky uses this opportunity to find familiar faces in the crowd. Emily and Giorgio are there in the front row, excitement visable as they wait to see their design come to life. Hermann is sitting beside them, his steely expression giving nothing away, and beside Hermann is his father. 

When _Queen Liberation_ is being introduced, Joe moves in closer to Nicky, joining their hands behind their thighs. "I'm starting to have second thoughts." He whispers. 

"What do you mean, sunshine?" Nicky mutters back, keeping his face as still as possible.   
"I've probably made this a bigger deal than it is." His love replies. Nicky is so shocked by the doubt in Joe's voice that his head snaps to look at him as if slapped. 

"Impossible, Yusuf." He nearly growls, insulted that anyone, even Joe himself, would second guess his immortal echo. "If this is something you deemed important enough to be a surprise, than it will be."

"What if you hate it though?" Joe asks, and the smallness of voice causes Nicky's heart to squeeze. 

"That's nonsense, habibi." Nicky ducks his head to catch Joe's eyes with his own. He continues when he has them locked. "I always love everything you make for me. Because it is a result of your love for me, which is the greatest surprise I've ever received." 

Joe smiles, but his eyes are full of a worried desperation that makes Nicky want to pull him to his chest and nuzzle his ear. Before Nicky can do anything unprofessional in front of all these people, the droning voice of podium man pulls them out of their private little world. 

"And the third Jaeger to be housed in the Sydney shatterdome, To be piloted by Joseph and Nicholas Smith, _Echo Eternal_!"

The massive door takes its sweet time opening, and when Nicky finally sees their Jaeger for the first time, he can't stop the wet laugh that escapes his throat. 

It's as if someone took Nicoló, the priest from Genoa and Yusuf, defender of his people's land, and fused them together. 

The head resembles the chain mail hood that Nicoló wore, draped over its shoulders, the faceplate a semi-circle resembling a hooded face. The shining silver drapes down into a bold red. The massive shoulders and arms look like the protective armor they both wore, striated and layered silver, down to the swirls of a vambraces and gauntlets of the robots hands. 

The design makes it look just like the tunic Joe had been wearing that fateful day on the battlefield, right down to the plates that guard the mech's pelvis and the back of its legs. The legs are done the same as the arms, plated slates of silver layered down to the knee joints. The lower legs look like the high boots Yusuf wore, though in silver like the armor Nicoló wore over his shins. 

"Yusuf," Nicky breathes, cheeks wet. He looks away from the Jaeger and back at his sun, his world, his everything. Joe beams back at him, eyes looking as wet as Nicky's feel. "Yusuf-"

"Hold it together, hayati," Joe says, voice low and soothing despite his obvious emotions, "just for now."

"Yusuf, I don't know wether to kiss or choke the breath out of you." Nicky laugh-sobs. His heart feels like it will explode, love and excitement coursing through his veins. The feeling is so overwhelming. All he wants to do is hide his face in his husband's neck, breathe him in, and make him feel all that he feels. Of course, he can't. "Making me wait until now. When I can't react the way I want to."

Yusuf pouts at him, eyes light with mirth. "Forgive me, my heart."

"Its amazing, Yusuf." Nicky tells him, looking back to _Echo Eternal_. "I don't have the words."

"You don't need them." Joe replies simply. "You love it, I know. I can feel it. Can you feel me, my soul?"

Nicky does. He feels Joe always, even before they started drifting. Now though? Now it's even more intense. Almost like a new gland has developed in his brain, creating a secondary set of emotions simmering below his own. Nicky concentrates on that thrum now, and finds it overflowing with unadulterated love. 

"I feel you, caro mio." He says, smiling back at Joe. "I love you so much. Even when you torture me so."

Joe laughs and takes Nicky's hand again, to hell with everyone else. 

*

"Joe!" Chuck calls as they come off the stage. "Joe! It's awesome!" 

"Thanks, kiddo!" Joe exclaims with a huge smile. 

"It's a freaking- a knight!" The kid squeaks, pointing up at the Jaeger. "For real? How cool is that?!"

Booker puts a hand in Joe's shoulder as he slides past. "Thanks for waiting until we had separate rooms to show him," he says, gesturing toward Nicky. "There's no way I'd get any sleep otherwise."

Nicky swats Booker in the back of the head. "Bastian! There is a _child_ present!"

Booker looks terrified, but Chuck didn't seem to hear him. He's talking to Joe about the Jaegers again, knowledgeable beyond his age, and Joe is just nodding along happily. 

"Good show there, Nicky!" Herc says. "Its magnificent! It's a wonder Joe was so hush-hush about it."

Nicky turns to watch Joe, kindly explaining _Echo's_ features to Chuck, humble and patient, and smiles. "That's just Joe," He says. 

*

As the gala rolls on, Nicky tries to distance himself from Joe, lest he does something embarassing, like take Joe on one of the dinner tables. Not that his husband would mind in the least. 

So he chats with Emily and Giorgio, both of them ecstatic about how _Echo_ turned out. 

"It was all Joe, really." Giorgio sighs wistfully. "He's so creative! Who would have thought to cross a crusader with a Seljuk Turk?"

_Oh, if only you knew,_ Nicky thinks, nodding and smiling. "He didn't do all the designing, did he?" He asks with facetious scorn. 

"Oh, no!" Emily says frantically. "No, no, no, he made us do research."

"Lots of research." Giorgio nods. "We came to him every week with a new sketch."

"He simply picked out the things he liked, and we put it all together." Emily agrees, and then adds quickly, "we would have asked for your opinion as well, but Joe wanted it to be a surprise!" 

"We couldn't deny him that." Giorgio says, blushing a bit. "We have no clue as to why he was so adamant. But after seeing your reaction?" 

"It was worth it." Emily nods. "You are so lucky. He's so romantic."

Nicky smiles, delighted at both Joe's antics and these two designers. "It's very special to me, thank you both for being a part of it."

The designers blush, muttering variations of _don't mention it_ and _aw, it was nothing_. Nicky asks them about their new assignments and listens attentively as the ramble on endearingly. When they're finished, he promises to wield _Echo Eternal_ with dignity and poise and makes them both promise to stay safe. With his final goodbyes, he makes to find the third member of _Echo's_ design team. 

He finds Hermann standing to the side of his father, looking bored as all hell as his father chats amicably with two other officials. When the young man notices Nicky, Hermann slinks away quietly and comes to greet his friend. 

"Nicholas." He greets curtly. "I hope you like the Jaeger."

"I love it. You all did an outstanding job." Nicky smiles.

Hermann goes pink and rubs at his neck. "I just wrote the code." 

"Ah, well, between you and me," Nicky whispers conspiringly, "I hear that that's the most important part."

Hermann smiles at that and nods once, but before he can reply further, his smile falls and he tenses at a hand on the back of his neck. 

"There you are, Hermann." The older Gottlieb says, removing the hand and stepping beside his son. The man's icy glare turns mildly disgusted when he notices Nicky, who can't help but snarl at his rough treatment of his son. "Right there, Ranger?"

Nicky's sure he's supposed to salute or something, but technically they were hired as civilians and this man is a dick, so he simply nods. "Just congratulating and thanking Dr. Gottlieb for his part in _Echo Eternal._ "

"Of course," the man snarls, as if Nicky had spat in his food. "It's his job, after all."

Hermann looks like he wants to disappear, clearly embarrassed and hurt by his father. 

"Well, he's done commendably well, if I may say so."

"Thank you." Hermann says gratefully. 

His father however, sneers. "As if he needs praise from the likes of you."

"What do you mean, 'The likes of' him?" A voice sounds from behind Nicky. Oh good, Joe's here. 

Hermann shakes his head subtly as Joe slides his arm around Nicky's waist. The older Gottlieb is red with fury. 

"I'm sure you know what I mean." The man grumbles. 

Joe feigns contemplation for a moment. "Oh," he says in mock epiphany, "he must mean the most beautiful man on the planet! Or, hmmm. Maybe the the most understanding? Empathetic? The most noble man to ever grace the face of this Earth?" Hermann stares in shock and his father in outrage as Joe continues. "Why would you deny your son of praise from a man as genorous and admirable as Nicholas? Why wouldn't you want your son to be bestowed with compliments from a man as smart and talented as he? Is it because he is Italian? I might understand if this is so-"

"Joe-" Nicky warns. 

"I jest, my heart, I jest." Joe mumbles to Nicky before turning his attention back to Gottlieb. "Tell me, is it because he looks like a rogue pirate with his long hair and piercings? It must be!" Joe drops his voice lower, tone dripping with contempt, "Because I can only hope that you aren't denying your son the respect he has rightfully earned from a man just because said man found the other half of his soul in another man. I can only pray, for Hermann's sake, that you aren't that cruel."

Gottlieb snarls, a gesture that he probably means to look threatening but is pathetically hilarious instead, and stalks away, leaving his gobsmacked son behind. 

"Hermann!" Joe says then, smiling wide as if nothing happened at all and setting his hands on the young doctor's shoulders. " _Echo_ turned out amazing! We could not be prouder of you three!"

Hermann looks at Joe as if he's grown another head. "Did you just-"

"Joe has vowed to make mortal enemies with homophobia, darling." Nicky informs him.

"It's usually just for Nicky." Joe says, returning to his husband's side and pulling him close. "But I'll admit, I don't care for how he treats you either."

Nicky can't help but reward his sunshine's chivalry with a kiss and nuzzle to his cheek. "My sweet Joseph." He says, wrapping an arm around Joe's chest. 

Hermann is still gaping at them in disbelief. "You just- called him out!"

"Are you mad, Doctor?" Joe asks, rather concerned. "I am not sorry for what I said, but if I've made things harder for you-"

Joe's explanation is cut off by Hermann's mildly crazed laughter. "You just called him out!" He gasps, "in public! Nobody's- ha! As long as I have lived, never have I ever seen anything so spectacular!"

It's very odd to see the usually very calm and uptight Dr. Gottlieb doubled over and crying from laughter. People have started to stare. 

"Okay now, Hermann, let's get you some air, yeah?" Nicky asks, taking hold of one of the young man's arms as Joe gets the other. They lead him outside and set him down on a bench. 

"Should I get him some water or something?" Joe asks, kneeling down and placing a hand on a now sobbing Hermann's back. 

"No," Hermann sniffles, "No, I'm fine, it's ok. I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Joe asks.

"For ruining your night with my uncouth blabbering!" Hermann grits out before muttering, "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Joe assures him. "Like Nicky said, I love telling homophobes where they can stick it."

"And I love watching Joe tell homophobes where to stick it." Nicky adds, winking at Joe. "And this is obviously a profound moment for you."

"Let it out, doc," Joe says. 

They sit with Hermann for a while, looking up into the pitch black sky. Nicky longs for the skies of the desert, wide and endless and splattered with stars. When he looks over and finds Joe staring back at him, the longing dissipates. 

"I think I'll go now," Hermann says, breaking the silence. 

"Ok, where are you staying?" Joe asks, and Nicky knows that Joe is worried that he's made things worse for Hermann inadvertently. 

"I think I'll go to Tokyo with the others." Hermann answers, pride coloring his words. 

"Excellent, Hermann." Nicky says, offering up his proudest smile. "Make sure to say hello to Rangers Pentecost and Sevier for us."

"And Tendo, if he's made it there as well." Joe adds. 

"I will." Hermann says, standing up from the bench. "Thank you both."

"Thank you, Hermann." Nicky says, pulling Hermann into a tight hug. 

"And emails." Joe mumbles, wrapping his arms around both of them. "Don't forget the emails."

*

It's some time after midnight when Nicky and Joe make it back to their room, and Joe barely has time to close the door before Nicky's pushing him into it. 

"Hi there," Joe smiles, brushing his hands up his husband's sides. 

"You insufferable man." Nicky whispers before capturing Joe's lips. Joe hums in amusement, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

Joe guides Nicky backwards toward the bed, never breaking the kiss until they reach it. "I'm glad you like it, my love." Joe says, gently pushing Nicky down to the mattress and straddling his thighs. Nicky just shakes his head and connects their lips again. 

"Yusuf," he breathes into his lover's mouth, "I love it so much. I didn't think I cared much what the thing looked like until I saw it. It's perfect. I couldn't fight in anything else, Yusuf."

Joe slides his hand up Nicky's arm and into his hair, curling his fingers into the strands and scratching lightly. He wants to say something, Nicky can feel him holding back. 

"Yusuf? Sweetheart, talk to me."

Joe smiles, but it's weak and doesn't light up his eyes like it's supposed to. Nicky sits up and wraps his arms around his love's shoulders. He brushes through Joe's beard with the backs of his fingers until Joe relents. 

"Don't be mad, my love," Joe begins, eyes becoming wetter. "I just thought, our last as it was our first."

" _Yusuf._ " Nicky sighs, heart breaking as he pulls Joe's head to his shoulder. "Yusuf, we will win this."

"I know, moonlight, I know." Joe whispers, nodding frantically against Nicky, willing his words to be true. 

"Do you, Yusuf? Do you know that I will tear down anyone and anything that dares try destroy your happiness?"

Joe nods again before lifting his head and finding Nicky's lips with his own again. The kiss tastes of salt and despair.

"I need you to know that we will win this, habibi." Nicky mutters, running his fingers through Joe's hair. "We will not fail. There is no team quite like you and I. And Andy and Booker."

"I do, amore, I do." Joe whispers into his cheek. "I know, I do."

"I get it, Yusuf." Nicky smiles, taking his beloved's face between his hands and drawing him back so that he can look into his eyes. "My sweet, thoughtful Yusuf. We are one, just as destiny has proclaimed."

"Now and forever." Yusuf whispers, reverently, eyes hooded as he touches Nicky's lips with his finger tips. 

Nicky kisses Joe again, slow and sweet. "For eternity." He agrees. 

*

The first month they spend in the Sydney shatterdome feels like one of their breaks. There isn't much for them to do besides train and exist.

It's different, of course, not only because of the looming Kaiju threat, but also because their breaks have never included cohabitation with mortals. So many mortals. 

The Sydney shatterdome houses eighty people, including the six Rangers, thirty-six J-techs, nine K-scientists, and twenty-eight kitchen and janitorial staffers. 

Andy hates it, yet to everyone's surprise, she spends alot of time with the K-scientists. The rest of the Guard is baffled until they find out that K-scientists are the ones that found the Breech, then it makes perfect sense. 

Booker likes to hang around the J-techs, learning everything he can about the upkeep of the Jaegers. This isn't shocking either, Booker has always been one for technology. 

Joe and Nicky make polite acquaintances with everyone, but besides their e-mail correspondence with Hermann, they mostly keep to themselves, the other Rangers, and of course, Chuck. 

It's different, too, having Chuck nipping at their heels. Joe and Nicky have always liked caring for children, and Chuck is no exception. Joe helps Chuck with his Jaeger drawings and Nicky listens when Chuck misses his mom. Andy has even taken to sparring with the kid, and Booker let's him tag along when he visits the J-techs. Nicky tries not to think about how close they hold these mortals. 

When April passes by without any incident, people start to wonder what it means. Some people say that there isn't going to be any new attacks and that the government has wasted time and resources that should have gone towards restoration. Others, including the Guard and most of the PPDC, are on their toes. Longer times without attacks could equal more or greater monsters. 

*

It's the fifteenth of May when the shatterdome's standby alarm sounds. 

The standby alarm was designed to alert the 'dome of a Kaiju attack in a different place. Nicky, who had been sleeping, immediately jumps to attention. 

"Wha-" Joe starts, but Nicky's already out the door. 

"What's going on?" He asks as he barges into LOCCENT. 

"Cat two, nickname Onibaba," Herc tells him, "Tokyo, Japan."

Nicky nods in understanding and moves to stand next to Herc, who has become the acting Marshall of the shatterdome. They stand behind a tech who is desperately trying to find news footage of the attack. 

"So they're sending in _Coyote Tango?_ " He asks, willing the tech to hurry up. 

"Should be." Herc confirms. "We won't be deployed, that's for certain."

Joe, Andy and Booker arrive just as the tech finds a newstream broadcasting the attack. The giant monster looks like a weird fusion between a crab and Japanese temple, walking on four legs and has two sets of pinchers. It also has a large crest protruding from its head. It looks as if the Kaiju is laying waste to Tokyo merely by accident as it wonders through the streets, appearing to look for something. 

"Holy shit," Joe whispers, appearing at Nicky's side. "Is it, _chasing_ someone?"

As if the news broadcaster could here Joe, seconds later the camera zooms in to show a tiny girl, running for cover as the monster pursues her. _Coyote Tango_ is nowhere to be seen. Chuck squeezes into the space between Herc and Nicky, eyes glued to the screen. 

"C'mon, Stacker you right bastard." Herc growls as the girl turns a sharp corner to hide behind a dumpster. 

Suddenly, a sharp cry pierces through the speakers and the news footage zooms put to show Onibaba turning around. There in the distance is _Coyote Tango_ , thermal cannon smoking as it walks toward the Kaiju. The mutated beast screeches at the Jaeger, the small spikes on its crest glowing blue. 

"Are those toxins?" Booker asks, barely refraining from pacing up and down the room. 

"Fucking fuck," Andy mutters, "they're evolving."

_Coyote Tango_ makes to shoot the monster again, but before they can fire, one of Onibaba's massive claws catches the arm and pushes it away. The Jaeger counter-attacks, bringing it's other fist hard into the monster's middle. Onibaba roars at _Coyote Tango_ , rearing back and headbutting the Jaeger. 

"Dammit, the whole damn thing is covered in armor!" Andy points out. "They need to rip it's head of or something!"

"The risk of Kaiju Blue is to great." Herc replies stoically. "The cannons are their best bet. It'll wound the beast and cauterize the wound."

"I'm aware of the concept, yes." Andy mumbles, rolling her eyes. "But the cannons aren't damaging the she'll, maybe they should stab it."

On the screen, _Coyote Tango_ is attempting to blast Onibaba again, but the Kaiju shoves forward and butts the Jaeger in the head once more, and then again and again. 

The fourth time _Coyote Tango_ is hit, the right half of the Jaeger jolts forward before collapsing completely. 

"Oh no!" Chuck yells. "What happened?"

"That can't be good." Nicky mutters, shaking his head. 

"Who drives the right?" Joe asks. "Pentecost?"

"Sevier, I believe." Herc answers. "It seems she's been disconnected."

"Disconnected?" Booker blurts in disbelief, "how-what-?"

Herc tilts his head toward the screen. "All those head shots could've knocked her loose." 

"Fuck," Andy says again, "you mean Pentecost is alone in there?"

Suddenly, the left arm of _Coyote Tango_ raises, formed into a blaster, and digs deep into the soft, unprotected neck of the monster. Onibaba shrieks as light and gore shoot from the other side of its neck, before falling dead at the Jaeger's feet.

The room erupts into cheers and praises as the ticker tape declares Onibaba dead. 

"He did it." Herc sighs, leaning over to kiss Chuck's hair. "Oh, thank God, he did it!"

Joe hugs Nicky from behind as they watch the Jaeger sit down, allowing Pentecost to climb out. The man stands atop the Jaeger's shoulder like a hero at see, searching the horizon until he sees what he was looking for; the frightened little girl, clutching a bright red shoe as tears run down her quivering chin. 

The news watches on as Pentecost approaches the girl, careful and patient. They see the girl nod before taking his hand and walking with him toward the Jaeger, then the news cast cuts away. 

"Are you alright, my heart?" Joe mumbles into his ear. 

Nicky nods, turning in Joe's arms and hugging him fiercely. "We know him."

Joe laughs as if it has been punched out of him. "Yeah, Nicky. We know him."

"We are so close." Nicky says, rubbing his cheek against Joe's and smearing his tears on his lover's beard. "We are going to win, Joe. We are going to win."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Nicky and Joe have adopted Hermann, everyone has adopted Chuck, and Joe has proclaimed war against all homophobes. What are ya gonna do?
> 
> I drew the Guard's Jaegers and posted them to my Tumblr, here's the link cause I suck: https://emorion88.tumblr.com/post/629392084196114432/jaeger-doodles-for-my-old-guardpacific-rim
> 
> And this was the reference for Lucky Seven: https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=NeG1ItYx&id=A8263BBA30B7101158AB727AFAE4C268651CD558&thid=OIP.NeG1ItYxDJt_t_r1OU7DVAHaL6&mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fvignette.wikia.nocookie.net%2fcustom-pacific-rim%2fimages%2f1%2f14%2fL7.jpg%2frevision%2flatest%3fcb%3d20180508080713&exph=907&expw=564&q=pacific+rim+lucky+seven&simid=608029591002546884&ck=1D7B42A4D633B840A2A7C9AE51C88074&selectedIndex=0&FORM=IRPRST&ajaxhist=0
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, and I want to say thank you to everyone who has done so so far, it really is one of the best feelings ever reading your input!  
> AND keep checking in on the series, I posted a flashback Nicky/Joe scene a couple weeks ago and I've got plans for more! *eye brows eye brows*  
> as always I used Google so please correct me if i'm wrong:  
> Guten Abend - good evening (german)  
> Mein Gott - my god (german)  
> dieu merci - thank god (french)  
> Oui - yes (french)


	6. June 2016 - August 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This chapter was a whole doozy to write! Heads up: canon typical violence for Pacific Rim!

After Onibaba's attack on Japan, Nicky feels suffocated by helplessness.

They learn that Tamsin Sevier suffered a seizure after all the blows to _Coyote Tango's_ head. She was rushed back to the Tokyo shatterdome, and from there, a hospital, where she was diagnosed with cancer.

"What kind of cancer?" Joe asks, he and Nicky having been told by Andy and Booker upon their return from Tokyo.

"The kind you get when you're exposed to a nuclear reactor without protection." Andy replies, as if it should be obvious.

"That's why the meeting took all day yesterday," Booker adds, "we all paid her a visit. They're going to force her to retire."

Nicky rubs his neck, concern eating him alive. "And what of Pentecost? Has he developed cancer? Do they have any ideas on how to stop this from happening again?"

"Pentecost wasn't there." Booker tells him. "Tam said he was out of there before they could run any tests on him."

"Well, he's tough," Joe says thoughtfully, rubbing his beard. "He's not gonna let them retire him, you know."

"He might not have a choice." Andy says with finality, shrugging her duffle and heading for her room.

Booker does the same, but before he goes, he turns back to Nicky and Joe.

"How was Chuck?" He asks.

Nicky looks to Joe and their eyes meet, through the drift he can feel _Oh, boy, what are we going to do? Tomorrow? Tomorrow._

So they inform Herc and Booker of Chuck's breakdown the next day, along with the promise that they will do whatever they can to help both the boy, and his father through it, though they encourage the Herc to seek counselling for both himself and his son.

They can see the pain in Hercules' eyes as he agrees, and then dashes off to instill the new rules and regulations from the Tokyo meeting. Nicky worries the man is spreading himself to thin, and further hurting his son in the process.

"I'll look into getting a therapist for the base." Booker says dutifully, as if this is a new mission for him to complete.

Nicky smiles. Perhaps it is.

*

The next Kaiju attack happens on the day of the summer solstice, once again in Japan.

They call the monster Itak and send in _Tacit Ronin_ to take it down.

Nicky watches from LOCCENT as the Jaeger meets the six eyed beast in the bay. The Kaiju has six arms as well, four of them ending in a sharp, blade like points.

As soon as the monsters meet, Itak strikes _Tacit's_ reactor, sending visible energy through the entire robot. One of the Jaeger's arms slowly turns into a blaster at its side, and suddenly it jabs into one of the monster's eyes.

The Kaiju screams, jolting backwards before hurling itself into the Jaeger's belly. Something similar to the Onibaba attack happens, where both of the mech's arms and legs flail and then stiffen. The damn monster watches, as if fascinated by the sudden stillness.

After a moment, however, the Jaeger bursts into movement, bringing a bladed arm up to slash through Itak's chest. The monster is pushed back by the force, but still manages to drag _Tacit_ closer until it can use it's claws to slash through the robot's frontal armor.

Itak throws _Tacit_ into the water. For a horrific three minutes, all anyone can do is watch helplessly as the monster attempts to drown the only thing standing between it and countless lives. Fortunately, _Tacit_ is finally able to roll out from under the beast, shooting up and slicing the thing's chest for a second time.

Before the monster can retaliate, the two goliaths are joined by a third.

"Is that...?" Joe mumbles and Nicky nods.

Joining Itak and _Tacit Ronin_ in the water is none other than _Coyote Tango._

"How?" Joe exclaims as the newly arrived Jaeger punches Itak in the already injured eye. "Who's in there with Pentecost?"

_Coyote_ and Itak grapple for a few minutes, the monster using all four of its appendages to render the Jaeger's own useless. Suddenly, the Kaiju picks up the 3,000 pound mech and tosses it over it's shoulder like an undesirable article of clothing. The monster turns around, only to be met once again by _Tacit's_ blade, slicing the Itak clean in half.

The usual celebration breaks out around them as the screen shows _Tacit Ronin_ moving to check on _Coyote Tango_.

"Something isn't right," Herc says aloud, a notice for one of the tech's to get in contact with Tokyo.

"All four pilots, alive and accounted for, sir," the tech reads out, "Kaori Jessop, Duc Jessop, Stacker Pentecost, and Tamsin Sevier."

"I knew they couldn't hold that woman down." Andy says, and when Nicky looks over she's grinning minutely.

"Then what's taking _Coyote_ so long to get up?" Herc says, but this time his voice is low and pensive.

The tech reads the screen, expression tight before falling suddenly. "Several operating systems offline," they say, barely audible, "They're going to have to tow it home."

*

Booker insists on staying in Sydney the next day, rather than go to the post-attack meeting in Tokyo. Nicky can tell that Herc wants to stay behind too, but as acting Marshall, the meeting isn't optional.

So Andy and Booker stay behind with Chuck (and the rest of the shatterdome) while Joe and Nicky enjoy an awkward helicopter ride with the Hansen bros.

"Oh, how I love flying with you, my heart." Joe says into the intercom headphones.

"Ya know we can hear you through these things, right?" Scott calls out, unnecessarily loud.

"Oh," Joe replies innocently, "well in case you couldn't tell, I was talking to Nicky."

Herc laughs loud as he pilots the chopper. "Joe, you'll have to remember his face so you can draw it for me later!"

"Yes sir, Marshall." Joe replies, pretending to study Scott's scowling face.

And if the scowl grows deeper when Nicky presses a kiss to his husband's cheek, well, it'll make for one hell of a portrait.

*

Stacker Pentecost is standing just outside the meeting room. He greets them all with a small smile and a nod of his head. As they approach the man, they notice a tiny head poking out from behind his long legs.

"And 'lo, who is this?" Herc asks, tone going soft.

"This is Mako." Pentecost says, before saying to the girl in Japanese, "Mako, sweetie, these are some other Rangers. Would you like to say hi?"

Mako whines, ducking behind Pentecost and further hiding herself from view.

Nicky realizes with a squeeze of his heart that this is the same girl that Onibaba chased through the streets of Tokyo. Joe, of course, either through their drift or because he's just as of not more observant than Nicky on any given day, realizes this too.

"Hello, Mako," Joe says in Japanese, kneeling. "I'm Joe, and this is my husband and co-pilot, Nicky."

Nicky smiles when Mako's shining eyes dart to him. "We pilot _Echo Eternal_ ," Nicky adds.

"You speak Japanese, too?" Scott asks as if this personally offends him.

"Nicky and I are men of culture." Joe says with pride, switching to English, and causing Scott to redden.

"If I had known we could bring the little ones, I would have brought Chuck." Herc says with a smile and sad eyes.

Pentecost sets his hand atop Mako's head and and hums. "I have to make up for yesterday, you see. Itak interrupted our ceremony. As of yesterday, I have officially adopted Mako."

"That's amazing!" Joe says, 100 wat smile on full display, then to Mako, "congratulations, little one!" Mako presses her face to Pentecost's leg.

"Congratulations to you, as well," Nicky says to Pentecost. "I'm sure she will be safe and happy under your guidance."

Pentecost offers Nicky the first real smile he's ever seen on the man's face before replying in Japanese, "Thank you, it is surely a pleasure to have her in my life." Mako hugs him tighter.

The meeting starts off slow, some sort of role call that requires the acting Marshalls to list off the members from their shatterdome that are present. Besides Pentecost, Nicky and Joe don't know any of the other rangers. Tamsin, as well as Duc and Kaori Jessop, are notably absent.

Next, they move on to Itak's statistics and the details of the attack, all of which the techs shared with each other in the aftermath anyway.

_I knew this was a waste of time_ Nicky wills into the drift. He's rewarded with a hand on his thigh and a stream of _it's ok, be patient, we will get through this, I love you_ from Joe.

Next they find out that as a result of the attack, _Tacit Ronin's_ core protector had been damaged, exposing both pilots to the radioactive core. Both pilots, the husband and wife team of Duc and Kaori Jessop, are currently in the ICU at the hospital. _Coyote Tango_ sustained enough damage to decommission the Jaeger for at least three months. Finally, they remind everyone that a new 'dome is under construction in Lima and will be opened in late August.

When the official meeting is over, Pentecost invites them to visit Tamsin. Scott, rude as ever, declines and decides to stay in the shatterdome while the rest of them fly over to the hospital.

Tamsin greets them with a huge smile and excepts Mako into her lap as soon as she sees her.

"I was wondering if I'd get to see you two again!" She tells Nicky and Joe. "It's a shame the other two couldn't come as well."

"That it is," Herc replies, "though someone's got to man the 'dome while I'm away."

"We were so sorry to hear about your diagnosis, Tamsin." Nicky says.

"It's pretty bad-ass that you got to fight yesterday, though." Joe adds with a smile.

Tamsin laughs. "I appreciate the concern, and yeah, they tried to keep me out but I couldn't not go!"

"Did it exasperate your condition?" Nicky asks.

"Do you mean to ask why I'm here at the hospital again?" Tamsin replies, red eyebrow raised. "Because if that's your question, it's better if you direct it to Stacker."

Pentecost, who looks properly chastised, begins to sputter, coaxing a little giggle from Mako.

"I simply wanted to make sure you were okay," Pentecost sighs once he's recovered. "I wasn't exactly on top of things the first time, was I?"

"Please, Stacker," Tamsin groans, "I've told you a million times. I would have done the same thing in your situation."

When Tamsin brushes a strand of hair behind Mako's ear, Nicky remembers watching from LOCCENT as Pentecost went immediately to the sobbing girl's aid. The scene was a familiar one, one that he and Joe had been in many times. Whenever a child was in danger, there was no choice to be made. Nicky supposed it was different for him and Joe, though, as both of them were more than likely to recover quickly.

_You'd do it anyway,_ drift Joe confirms. _As would you,_ Nicky shoots back.

"Have you told them yet?" Tamsin asks Pentecost, drawing Joe and Nicky back to reality.

"Told us what?" Herc digs as Pentecost rings his hands.

"Yes, well, no I haven't," the man answers, straightening up to his full height. "Tamsin and I will be retiring from piloting Jaegers, effective immediately."

Tamsin looks at him suspiciously, but he shoots a look back at her. Nicky wonders if they are communicating like he and Joe do.

"Retiring?" Herc demands, "I get why she needs to, but you? Is something wrong, Sir?"

Herc's tone seems to make Mako nervous, the little girl hopping off of Tamsin's lap and tackling Pentecost's legs again.

"I assure you, Hansen, nothing is wrong," Pentecost assures him, and Tamsin rolls her eyes. "Priorities have shifted, you know." He adds, gesturing toward the girl hugging his thighs.

"Uhuh," Tamsin mumbles, "Priorities. That's why Jake-"

"-That's enough, thank you Tamsin." Pentecost says, and the authoritative tone suggests the end of that discussion. Tamsin only rolls her eyes again.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir," Nicky begins cautiously, "What will you be doing now?"

"Training future pilots, of course." Tamsin answers for her friend, grinning admiringly at her co-pilot. "Right, Stacks?"

Stacker shoots her a look again, but his eyes have gone soft. "I haven't decided yet. The decision has not been an easy one for me."

"Of course, sir." Joe says. "We understand."

Pentecost looks to each of them as they all nod their agreement. "Thank you, all."

*

Less than two weeks later, another Kaiju emerges from Tokyo Bay.

"That is one freaky looking Kaiju." Joe says, and he isn't wrong.

All the previous Kaiju looked like characters from some cartoon, dinosaurs mutated with household objects to create a memorable, though not necessarily nightmarish fiend. This guy, though, looks like he rose straight from the depths of Hell.

The scariest thing about Ragnarok is that he looks, vaguely human-like.

The thing is tall, much taller than any of the previous Kaiju. Instead of being stout and chunky, the monster has visible muscles, like a body builder. The beige color if its skin and gauntness of its skeletal face makes it look like some zombified Adonis sent to destroy humanity, and its eyes and mouth glow orange as if it's fire that fuels this massive beast. Ragnarok's weapon of choice? Giant clubs at the end of its arms.

The Jaeger _Victory Alpha_ is first on the scene, her bulky white exterior resembling a heavenly angel sent to protect the inhabitants of God's kingdom. When the monster sees _Victory_ approaching, it ducks down into the water.

"What the hell?" Joe mumbles, "Where did it go?"

_Victory_ turns around, searching for the monster that is no doubt lurking, waiting to pounce. Knowing what goes on inside the Jaeger, Nicky is sure that the pilots are looking at radar as well as searching with their eyes. With the way the Jaeger is looking around rapidly, he'd say radar puts the demon right on top of them.

Sure enough, Ragnarok rises from behind them and pushes the Jaeger forward, sending her toppling into the water. When the beast bends down to attack again, _Victory_ is able to shove it backwards and shoot it in the chest.

Standing up, _Victory_ attempts to shoot again. This time, Ragnarok is able to push the canon away and land a punch in the Jaeger's side.

_Victory_ raises her other hand to the monster's face and blasts it. The force of the shot sends Ragnarok spinning around, allowing _Victory_ to hug it from behind and restrict it's arms.

As the Jaeger raises her right arm to Ragnarok's chin, the monster is able to shove _Victory_ backwards. Then, Ragnarok spins around and tackles the Jaeger into the water, using its brute weight to shove _Victory_ further down into the bay.

_Victory_ thrashes and kicks, and just when it looks like she might break free, something truly horrific happens. Something that is very familiar to the Old Guard.

The hideous beige skin of the flanks under the monster's arms begins to shift suddenly, as if something is moving below the skin. Suddenly the skin tears, sprouting bones that shift and grow skin until Ragnarok has not just two club-ended arms, but four. Nicky looks to Joe and then to Andy, who both look as horrified as he feels.

He turns back to the scene unfolding as Ragnarok uses all four clubbed appendages to pulverize the Jaeger. _Victory Alpha_ has fallen.

"Look," Herc says, pointing to two white blurs whizzing below the water's surface, "That's the pilots. They escaped."

The collective sigh of relief the room let's out is short lived, all of them realizing that without _Victory Alpha,_ the already battered city is defenseless.

"What now?" Joe asks, and through the drift Nicky feels him, _let's go let's go let's go we have to help we have to-_

Just as Ragnarok stands up, it's met with a slash across its chest. _Tacit Ronin_ stands before the beast, swords drawn and ready to fight.

LOCCENT bursts into applause as _Tacit_ slashes again, but the monster is able to grab the Jaeger's wrist and begins pummeling the mech in its sides.

"I thought _Tacit_ was out of commission." Joe wonders quietly.

"I did as well," Nicky says, "maybe it's another Tamsin situation."

Joe hums. "Seems like the PPDC has a disobedience issue on its hands."

"We should fit right in then, sunshine." Nicky tells him.

After receiving some very worrying blows, _Tacit_ starts to sway left. As they leans, the Jaeger's left arm reveals a long blade and they slash into Ragnarok's back.

The fiend howls, but before _Tacit_ can stab again, Ragnarok spins and rams them into the water the same way it had _Victory_. This time, the Jaeger is able to impale the monster on their blade, winning another pained wail from Ragnarok.

Pushing themselves out from under the beast, _Tacit_ flips Ragnarok onto its back. Both of the Jaeger's arms rise above their head, and from their hands grows a long blade. Together, both arms shove the blade through the Kaiju's chest before driving it upwards, splitting Ragnarok's upper chest and head right in half.

As Ragnarok falls dead, _Tacit Ronin_ follows.

*

An hour later, Herc receives an Email from his PPDC higher-ups, and reads them to the group aloud.

"'We regret to report that Duc and Kaori Jessop have died inside their Jaeger from pons overload just after delivering Ragnarok's fatal blow.'" He reads, voice shaking a bit.

Duc hailed from Australia, Nicky had learned, and served alongside Herc and Scott in the Air Force. He and his wife, Kaori, fell in love after being forced to drift together. They had the kind of love story that Nicky had teased Joe about not being able to fake, and they gave their final breath to save an already devastated city from more destruction.

"'The pilots of _Victory_ were safely airlifted back to the shatterdome, where they were rushed to the medical wing immediately." Herc continues. "'Due to the decreased time frame between the Kaiju Itak and the Kaiju Ragnarok, tomorrow's meeting will only require each shatterdome's acting Marshall and their drift partner. All other Rangers will stay behind.'"

"Do they really think another attack will happen within a day?" Booker asks, wary.

"I sure hope not." Herc replies. "First thing tomorrow, Scott and I will fly out to Tokyo."

"Alright, we will watch Chuck." Booker says, ruffling the boy's hair.

Herc's face lights up as he remembers. "Actually, I think I'll take Chucky with me, this time. Pentecost has someone he'd love to meet."

*

The next morning, Nicky, Joe and Booker see Herc, Chuck, and Scott off before getting breakfast. Andy is sleeping in, as she and Booker usually do whenever they don't _need_ to be up before lunch, which is why Joe is currently, and rather relentlessly, teasing his _frère_.

"You should have kissed them goodbye, Book," Joe says, studying the bananas before selecting the one with the least green. "I'm sure they would have appreciated it."

" _Casse-toi,_ Joe!" Booker grumbles. " _Mon Dieu, que savez-vous_ , huh?"

"I'll have you know that I'm currently assisting three young couples navigate the intricacies of love!" Joe shoots back, haughtily.

"Oh, three?" Booker shoots back, "I'm sorry, I had no idea I was talking to Cupid in the flesh!"

"Well, now you do-"

Joe sputters to a stop as the ground beneath them trembles. Everything goes eerily quiet.

"What the hell?" Booker is barely able to say before the Kaiju alert starts blaring.

"Shit!" They all say in unison.

As they approach the Jaeger elevators, they find Andy meeting Booker at theirs.

"I hope everyone has their shit together," Andy says, "Because it's go time."

"We don't even have a Marshall!" Booker says. "Should we all go? They usually send out one at a time!"

Andy rolls her eyes as Nicky presses the button on their elevator. "Do you remember Manila, '97?"

"I try not to." Nicky and Joe answer together, stepping through the doors as soon as they slide open.

"Right, yes, I know we were on the wrong side," Andy rambles quickly, "I'm referring to-"

"We've got it, Andy," Nicky assures her, "we will go ahead, you come help us when you've established order."

Andy sighs with relief before she and Booker take off for LOCCENT.

"We'll be sure to save some monster for you!" Joe calls as the doors shut.

Nicky doesn't realize he is viberating with nervous energy until Joe takes his hand.

"Finally, Nicoló," Joe says, rubbing his thumb across Nicky's fingers, "The day you have waited for. It is us who get to fight back."

"Right." Nicky sighs, letting out the breath he'd been holding.

Joe cups his cheek and turns his head so that Nicky meets his eyes. "Together as ever, we will win. Just like you've been saying."

"Yes, si, of course." Nicky replies with a smile. "This is it."

"This is IT!" Joe whoops before kissing Nicky soundly.

They quickly change into their pons suits and step into _Echo's_ head, where techs are waiting to secure the outer pons armor, spinal clamps, and their helmets.

"By the way, Joe," Nicky says, "three couples?"

He's trying to alleviate some of the nerves he feels from Joe, as well as his own, and it works.

Joe let's out a hardy laugh that startles the poor tech girl that's attaching his helmet. "Not you too, my moon! Doubting my romantic advisorship!"

"I'm curious, Joe!" Nicky tells him, smile hidden beneath the relay gel.

"Right," Joe chuckles, "well, there's Hermann, of course. And recently, Emily, you remember Emily? The girl that helped design _Echo?_ "

"Yes, Joe. I remember Emily." Nicky misses the relay gel drain from the face mask as he rolls his eyes.

"Well, she's got a thing for Giorgio's brother. He's a K-scientist-"

" _Echo Eternal_ ," Booker booms over the comms, interrupting Joe's gossip. "We ready to initiate neural handshake?"

"Yes." The husbands say in unison.

"Right, 3...2...1..."

_Joe kissing Nicky before the officiate finishes telling him to, Nicky holding Joe tight to his chest as they watch a sleeping Chuck, Manila 1897._

Joe groans. "Fuck Manila, 1897!"

"Neural handshake, strong and holding." Booker affirms. "Calibrating Jaeger."

"It's strange," Joe starts, teasing lilt to his voice as they both become _Echo Eternal,_ "but I thought Mallory was the lead tech for _Echo,_ not Bastien."

"Special circumstances." Is all Booker says.

"Left-hemisphere, calibrated." Nicky says, flexing his hands and feeling _Echo_ do the same.

"Right-hemisphere, calibrated." Joe confirms.

Together, they bring _Echo's_ hands together in front of its chest, Nicky's fist connecting with Joe's palm.

"Good, everything looks good." Booker says, and Nicky can picture him nodding like a bobble-head. "Mallory, go ahead and tell them about the Kaiju."

Nicky has met Mallory many times. She's always seemed shy and timid. The Mallory that starts spewing statistics at them is not the same.

"Category three Kaiju, lurking thirty-two kilometers of the Sydney coast." The girl says, voice strong and unwavering despite the panic that must be thrumming through her. The wide doors of the Jaeger hanger open and together, Nicky and Joe walk _Echo_ toward the water. "Nicknamed: Shellshock."

"By who?" Joe asks, disgust palpable through the drift. Joe is thinking about PTSD, the disorder for which the term "shell-shocked" was originally created. He's thinking about the all the cases he's seen, especially Chuck, the poor boy's panic attack still fresh in their minds.

"I believe it might have been Harris, from K-science." Mallory says. "Shellshock has an armored shell around it's torso, as well as rough plated skin around it's neck, arm, and leg joints."

"Added protection." Nicky concludes as _Echo_ steps into the ocean, following the not-so-little blip on their radar.

"Precisely. According to K-science, the rough skin will be harder to sever."

"Of course it will." Joe mumbles before willing his scimitar. Together they decide to leave their left hand free.

As they wade through the water, now deep enough to reach _Echo's_ knees, Nicky keeps an eye on the radar while Joe scans the ocean's surface. The blip is now ten kilometers away from them, moving back and forth within a fifteen kilometer range, yet they see nothing.

"Where the hell is it?" Nicky grunts.

Mallory's voice hums through the comms. "The shore drops off about three kilometers from where you stand."

"Good to know," Joe smirks, the image of _Echo_ stepping of the plateau and plunging into the murky depths of the ocean with a huge mutant city-killer playing vividly in both their minds. "Guess we shall watch our step, then."

"How deep is it?" Nicky asks, but before LOCCENT answers, the water in front of them starts to ripple. " _Santo Madre di Cristo..._ "

The Kaiju breaks the water slowly, revealing its menacing presence bit by horrifying bit as it descends on _Echo._

"Oh, Shellshock." Joe hums thoughtfully. "I get it."

If Kaiju are a combination of any two things on earth, Shellshock looks to be a mix of a turtle and a mountain, grey in color with a spiked, plated shell around its torso. True to Mallory's original description, the beast has rough, scaly skin that is visibly rougher around its neck and at the bends of its limbs, making it appear to be composed of boulders rather than flesh.

Shellshock has two legs and two arms, short and stalky but ending in five long, curved claws. Its head is broad and flat with bony plates that spike slightly at the sides. When the creature opens its eyes to look at _Echo Eternal,_ they glow luminescent blue.

As soon as the monster immerges, Joe swings their scimitar up to its neck. They feel the blade cut and stick in the skin, barely deep enough to do any damage. Shellshock immediately swings its clawed arm up, pushing the sword away and slashing at _Echo's_ core. Nicky takes a step back, narrowly avoiding what could have been a detrimental blow, and swings their left fist into the monster's chin.

"Nice hit, Nicky!" Joe calls out, bringing their right arm up to slash again.

They hit Shellshock again in the same spot, thanks to Joe's incredible knack for accuracy, and this time, the blade digs in a little deeper. Nicky expects the Kaiju to bleed from this blow, yet when Joe swipes the sword out, their is nothing oozing from the obvious laceration.

"The armor is really fucking dense!" Joe says, broadcasting both of their thoughts.

"Keep cutting!" Nicky tells him, grunting through clenched teeth as he uses their left arm, transformed into a shield, to hold of Shellshock's aggressive strikes.

Joe moves as fast as the Jaeger will allow, swiping the same spot once, then twice again, before the Kaiju ducks its head and barrels into _Echo_. They fall backwards into the water and Nicky has just enough time to throw their shielded arm across their chest before Shellshock starts clawing and scraping at it.

"Shields, one hundred percent!" Joe calls out when Shellshock moves to swipe at _Echo's_ face. He brings their right arm, now also a shield, up to block the attack.

Together, they bring their legs up and kick the Kaiju off of them, rolling over quickly and standing upright again. Unfortunately, the creature is able to right itself just before they do and is waiting with a swift swipe to _Echo's_ left flank. Nicky feels the sting at his own side, and although he knows it's a sympathetic sensation that comes from drifting with the machine, he can feel his body getting ready to heal itself.

"Dammit!" They hiss as the Jaeger jerks.

Shellshock moves to swipe at their right, but before the claw can connect, Joe catches the monster by the wrist. Nicky, who has already summoned a dagger, uses their left hand to stab the Kaiju in the meaty bend of its elbow.

It takes some effort to drive the short blade through the thick skin, Shellshock shrieking in pain, but he's finally able to do it, leaving a glowing blue gash when he yanks the blade free.

"Downward force, Joe!" Nicky says as he realizes how to beat the thing. "Swipes won't work! We need to stab!"

He doesn't get a verbal response from Joe, but he doesn't need it. Their drift sings with his understanding.

Nicky grabs Shellshock's right arm before it can scrape at their chest, and Joe brings the blade of their right hand down to give this arm a gash to match its twin.

The monster howls, throwing its head back, and Nicky notices the skin there is not as rigid. He let's go of his hold on Shellshock's arm and makes to call for a blade. Before he gets a single word out, the Kaiju swings around and something big collides with _Echo Eternal's_ left hip.

The Jaeger careens to the right and Nicky yelps in pain.

Joe growls. "What the fuck!?"

"Right," Booker drawls over the intercom, "looks like it's got some kind of clubbed tail."

"And, what?" Joe barks as they dodge another swipe, "The boys in K-science couldn't have warned us about _that?_ "

They can hear Andy snapping at some poor K-scientist in the background, however, so at least they know they've fucked up.

Nicky, utterly pissed off, says, "Fuck this. Plasma canon!"

The blaster emerges from _Echo's_ left hand and Nicky fires at the thing's face as soon as it turns around. The Kaiju flails backwards into the sea.

"It isn't dead." Booker tells them, unhelpfully.

"Jeez, thanks, Book. Would have never guessed." Nicky deadpans.

"I know what you were thinking," Joe says, rushing to regroup while the monster is down. "I think we can do it if we are fast."

"Alright." Nicky agrees. "We can do this."

Shellshock emerges from the water again, slowly in a way that's probably meant to be intimidating, but Nicky has lost his patience.

As soon as the plan is fully formed in their brains, Nicky and Joe start walking backwards, forcing Shellshock to attack first. The beast regards them for half a second before lunging forward, both arms poised to strike.

Nicky catches the right arm and Joe the right. They shove off the ground with their feet, forcing the Kaiju underwater before it has a chance to swipe its tail again.

"You've gone off the plateau!" Mallory says, voice panicked as her calm façade breaks.

And it's true, they have, but the steady thrashing that Shellshock is doing seems to be resisting their downward decent. The monster writhes violently against their hold bit is unable to gain enough momentum to knock them off with its tail.

Pulling Shellshock's arms, Nicky and Joe are able to shift the beast so that both parties are vertical in the water, at which point the Kaiju takes the bait. Shellshock propels itself, and in the process _Echo Eternal,_ back towards the surface.

When they reach the plateau, the monster slams them down against the ground. The Jaeger groans as metal meets earth, repeating the motion again and again as if it could kill _Echo_ by concussion or vertebral fracture. Nicky and Joe hold tight to Shellshock's arms, even as they are jostled horizontally, held standing by the rigidness of their armor and the strain of their muscles.

"Now? "Joe grits out.

"Wait for it..." Nicky answers.

"It's going to shake you out!" Booker yells. "Whatever you're gonna do, do it now!"

Nicky growls back in response, but when the monster finally lets up, slowing down as if to check if its opponent is still alive, he shouts "now!"

Nicky and Joe kick up into the beast's armored middle, sending it flying. Quickly, they rise out of the water and look for it.

Shellshock is rising from the spot it landed about ten kilometers away from them. _Echo_ crouches low.

"What should we use?" Nicky asks his husband.

"Longsword." Joe utters darkly, and they bring both of their hands together to wield the blade as Shellshock starts towards them. About five kilometers away, it leaps at them, and gives _Echo Eternal_ a perfect shot at its soft chin.

The sword slices so sweetly through Shellshock's head, _Echo_ thrusting up at the same moment the Kaiju is coming down. It lets out an ear-piercing scream that dies with the glow of its eyes.

The intercom explodes with shouts and celebrations, and Nicky clicks it off without a second thought. When he looks over to Joe, he finds his _Echo Eternal_ smiling back at him as they try to catch their breath.

"We did it, Nicoló. We did it!"

Nicky nods and chuckles. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

"Easy!?" Joe squawks, "You would have it be harder than _that_?"

"You know what I mean, Yusuf." Nicky smiles, shaking his head. "We took it down by ourselves. No help."

"Perhaps," Joe drawls, grinning wolfishly, "we are just that good, my moonlight."

*

"They're calling it 'the most successful Kaiju takedown so far!" Andy tells them. She and everyone else in the Sydney shatterdome are waiting outside the elevator when they step out of it, and they are greeted with a hero's welcome as everyone applauds and gushes about their victory.

Booker moves to put his arms around both of their shoulders. "You got it all by yourselves! For a second there, I thought we'd have to come to the rescue, but you did it!"

"Herc called from Tokyo," Andy buts in, "they watched you guys fighting from the meeting!"

Everyone rushes at once to get a word in, from the techs wanting to know how well _Echo_ moved to the K-scientists inquiring about the feel of Shellshock's skin.

Joe, who has been taking this all in quiet stride, suddenly raises his hand in the air. Astoundingly, the entire room quiets and waits for him to speak.

"Today was a successful day for the Sydney shatterdome. Thanks to the diligence and hard work of everyone here, we were able to protect the vulnerable city of Sydney from what was sure to be another devastating attack. You should all be very proud of yourselves.

The day, however, is not done. The war is not over. Celebrate our victory with caution and do not allow yourselves to get over confident. We need to keep up the same discipline we displayed today as we move on.

Now, my beautiful, talented co-pilot and I will be happy to answer any questions you may have, but right now, we ask that you let us rest."

The crowd cheers again, just as loud and boisterous as before, and Nicky smiles at them when Joe takes his hand and drags him toward their quarters.

"Yeah, rest, sure." Andy grumbles as she follows, Booker at her heels.

"You're gonna tell us everything though, right?" Booker pleads like an excited child.

"Of course, _petit frère_ ," Joe assures him, "You will be included in the meeting with Herc. Now, please. I need to be with my husband."

*

Before the door even clicks shut, Joe takes Nicky's face in his hands and starts licking and biting his lips frantically until Nicky tugs on his hair.

"Nicky, Nicky, we did it," Joe pants against his husband's lips, "we did it, just like you said!"

Nicky nods, using his grip on Joe's hair to pull his love back in. They kiss, slow and heated, for a while before Nicky suddenly starts giggling.

"What, habibi?" Joe asks, chuckling as well.

"It doesn't feel real," Nicky whispers, "it feels like, I don't know-"

"You really think it was too easy, don't you?" Joe points out, because of course he's noticed. Joe knows Nicky better than Nicky knows himself, and vice versa. They really are each other's eternal echoes, reading and feeling the other's emotions.

Right now, Nicky wants to be happy. He wants to feel victorious. But he can't stop thinking about Duc and Kaori Jessop, or Stacker Pentecost and Tamsin Sevier, or even _Victory Alpha_ , who have all fought and lost so much, just for Nicky and Joe to win so easily. Was it that the Kaiju was weaker? Did they depend to much on their shields?

"Nicoló, you know that we've been fighting for centuries." Joe interrupts his inner turmoil, swiping away the tears he hadn't realized he'd cried. "The same way we take down men quicker than mortals, this is how we were able to defeat that monster. We fight naturally, my moonlight. We don't need time to think."

And this has occurred to Nicky, in fact Nicky understands that it is true, yet he can't quite accept it for some reason. It doesn't feel right.

"Nicoló, do you realize that Andy probably would have taken that Kaiju down in ten seconds flat?" Joe asks, rubbing small circles in Nicky's cheeks.

"Why," Nicky responds, taking hold of Joe's wrists. "Because she would have used her axe?"

"I mean, yeah, maybe," Joe shrugs, obviously not having thought of that, "but I was thinking more along the lines of, she's older than us. She's seen more, experienced more. You know this. It's the same with us when compared to Booker, and _all four of us_ compared to mortal Rangers."

"You say this like we never die." Nicky mutters, rubbing his nose along his beloved's cheek. "We are capable of being outplayed-"

"And we might have been today," Joe cuts in, "had it not been for _Echo_. Giant mechs can not drown, or be concussed, or bleed out. Several things that beast did to _Echo Eternal_ would have resulted in a human dying, but because it's a robot, well. It's like I said in my speech to the masses. We shouldn't get cocky, there are still many things that could go wrong and that should keep us on alert, but there are also things to be proud of. Nicoló, I am proud of _us._ You and me. _Echo Eternal._ "

Nicky lets out a sob before bringing his lips back to his sunshine's, kissing him deeply, pouring gratitude into every caress of his lips, every stroke of his tongue. He slides his hands over Joe's muscled shoulders, down his broad back, along his toned gluteals.

Joe wraps his arms around Nicky's shoulders and his legs around his waist as Nicky picks him up and moves them to the bed.

Nicky lays Joe on the bed gently and crawls over to lay beside him. "You always know what to say, don't you, _ya hayati._ "

"Yes," Joe smiles, nuzzling into Nicky's cheek. "Like I was trying to tell Booker earlier, I am an all knowing entity that should be taken seriously."

Nicky turns to kiss Joe soundly on the lips. "That's what you were trying to tell Booker?"

"Kind of," Joe laughs, pushing Nicky down to the bed and crawling on top of him. Nicky goes easily, smiling at his sun as Joe folds his arms over Nicky's chest. "I want to help him, but he won't listen."

"That's Booker for you," he replies, kissing Joe on the nose. "He isn't going to do anything he's uncomfortable with. By the way, you never told me who this third couple is."

"I didn't?"

"No. We were interrupted before you could."

"Oh," Joe responds, burying his head into Nicky's shoulder. He mumbles something else Nicky can't understand.

"What was that, sunshine?"

"I said," Joe huffs, "there is no third couple."

Nicky laughs, swatting Joe playfully. "Why would you say, then?"

"Three's a better number for lists. And, in my defense, I am _trying_ with Booker." Joe says indignantly. "It's not my fault he won't listen."

"You are absolutely right, love." Nicky says, stroking Joe's ear lovingly.

Joe lays down on top of Nicky. "He should also take into account that romancing you is a full time gig," he says, whispering hotly in Nicky's ear.

"Is it, now?" Nicky gasps when Joe's tongue flicks his ear.

"Oh yes," his husband responds, moving to bite at Nicky's neck. "It's been my number one priority for nine centuries."

With a sigh, Nicky brings his hand up to Joe's hair. "I'd say you've gotten pretty good at it."

"I feel it, my echo." Joe says, nipping at Nicky's collarbone. "Oh!" He suddenly sits up, eyes wild and smile huge. "It was so different today, amore mio!"

"What do you mean?"

Joe's smile falls a bit, but his eyes are still dancing. "It was real for you, and I could feel it. When we fought in the sims, you were determined, but today, it was different. I couldn't help but think, 'Is this how he felt in the crusades?'"

Nicky smiles, rubbing Joe's thighs. "How did I feel, my echo?"

"You felt wild!" Joe looks so damn moony Nicky could laugh. "And free, and driven! Don't get me wrong, you feel like that all the time, _ya amar,_ but wow. Today, all that emotion focused on one thing?" He sighs, bringing his face back down to whisper in Nicky's ear again. "Is that how you felt when we first fought? I bet it is. Ask me why."

"Why would you bet that, Yusuf?" Nicky feels so much love coming from his husband right now, from his words, from his body, from their drift. It's overwhelming.

Joe lifts himself on his elbows so that he can rub their noses together. "I felt it." Joe whispers simply. "That day, the first time we fought, I felt the intensity of your attention. It was the most powerful thing I had ever felt. Burnt by the brightness of the moon."

Nicky has heard enough. He nods and lifts up to recapture Yusuf's lips, once again showing rather than telling Joe just how right he is.

He does, however, pull back just enough to whisper against those glorious lips. "From that day forward, my echo eternal."

*

At the post-attack meeting the next day, Booker, Nicky, and even Herc let Andy and Joe do all the talking.

Joe spins the tale of Shellshock's attack and _Echo's_ heroic triumph, detailing every last second of the battle. He makes sure to credit everyone in the shatterdome just as he did in his speech the day before, with extra emphasis on the fact that Andy had to step up and do a job she wasn't trained for, and she kicked ass.

When it's her turn to speak, Andy tells the higher-ups in no uncertain terms how utterly _stupid_ having a Ranger double as the Marshall is, and Herc nods in agreement. Together, they present an idea: the PPDC add an _actual_ Marshall to every shatterdome, and promote worthy Rangers as their second in command. That way, the shatterdome always has someone in charge. It seems like a pretty damn obvious thing to have established in the first place, but apparently, the board has to 'convene at a later date'. Bullshit.

The rest of the meeting goes on as usual, until the very end, when the PPDC's press secretary approaches Joe and Nicky. She's a short woman with cat eye glasses and her blonde hair wrapped in a tight bun. A walking cliché.

She has a crisp British accent when she introduces herself as Helen Becham, _no, not like the football player,_ and asks them to become the newest faces of PPDC. This would include press appearances, talk shows, advertisements, posters, anything and everything that could be used to rally the public around the PPDC's cause.

Joe perks up, obviously remembering what Booker had said. _"I wouldn't say no to Captain Nico."_ Nicky, however, tells her that they'd need to think about it, and she gives them her card.

The Guard has always tried to avoid suspicion and recognition. Any art or poetry of Joe's that became famous was credited to an anonymous creator. They never spoke to the press or accepted credit for anything they'd done.

This war was different, however, in so many ways, than all the others they had fought in. They knew this when they joined, but they hadn't expected that one of those ways would consist of them becoming celebrities.

They put it off as long as they can, well into the last week of July, until Ms. Becham emails Joe enquiring about an answer. They go to Andy immediately.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Andy asks, voice inscrutable.

"We hoped they would forget." Joe tells her.

He's not too concerned with the whole thing, which surprised Nicky at first. He had thought that Joe would be jumping at the chance to become propaganda, or at least brand Nicky as such, since it had come up enough in conversation. Plus, Nicky figured, Joe had pushed for the whole 'married couple because the apocalypse' thing, so he might use the end of the world as an excuse to loosen up on their anonymity.

However, after discussing it, Nicky realized that Joe was starting to doubt the chance of the apocalypse sticking. This, of course, pleased Nicky so much, he'd wondered for a fragment of a second if Joe was lying just to make him happy. The feeling didn't last long, it couldn't have, for Joe's quiet excitement was ever present in their drift connection.

Andy eyes them both suspiciously. "Obviously they wouldn't forget. Let's look at the facts, shall we?" Their fearless leader stands up and begins pacing the floor, counting on her fingers as she lists these 'facts'. "Two attractive pilots, first one-jaeger takedown in months, maybe even a _year_. Not to mention you two _ooze_ charisma. I'm surprised you've never started a cult."

"Actually," Booker remarks from his place on the couch, "Joe might have accidentally started a cult once."

"Nah-uh!" Joe blurts before thinking about it. "Wait, When?"

"I believe he's referring to that time in San Francisco." Nicky reminds his husband.

"Oh, the nineteen-sixties? That wasn't a _cult-"_

_"My point is,_ " Andy says, commanding their attention back to her, "They would be fools not to use the two of you to appeal to the masses."

"No one says no to Captain Nico." Booker recalls with a smug smile.

"They're not just gonna forget." Andy continues, and Nicky still can't tell if she's mad or what. "You need to give them a definitive answer."

They wait a moment, looking at Andy.

"Well?" Andy drawls.

"Well, what?" Joe asks. "What should we do, boss?"

Andy rolls her eyes, hands on her hips as she walks to the window. "What do you want to do?" Nicky and Joe look at each other in confusion. "Come on, you two!" Andy groans. "I'm not gonna be here forever, you know!"

Nicky feels panic sweep over him. "What are you saying? Are you hurt?"

"No, dumb-ass, I'm fine," she says fondly, "I'm just saying."

"We've always avoided the public eye, Andy." Nicky reminds her, a bit pissed off at her comment. "We are wondering if this is the same thing."

Andy seems to ponder this, nodding slowly as her eyes shift from Nicky to Joe and back a couple times.

"What do you think, Book?" She asks, turning to the man in question.

Booker furrows his eyebrows. "Me?"

"Yes, you, dipshit. What say you?"

"Hmmm," Booker thinks, crossing his arms and pursing his lips. "Well, obviously I agree with Andy that the two of you are iconic. And of course you are right about staying out of the public eye."

"We're already in it, aren't we?" Andy inquires. "We're in it. Big time. And I don't think it matters."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that this- Kaiju thing- is kind of a bigger deal than our special condition right now."

"So, you're saying-"

"I'm saying that we're good at what we do." Andy explains, plopping down beside Booker. "In this war, under these circumstances, we are going to stand out. We're too good not to."

Joe scratches the back of his head and looks at Nicky. _What does that mean, though?_

"I think I understand." Nicky says. "We do what is good for humanity, just as we always do, and we'll clean up our mess afterwards."

Andy makes finger guns at him. "Something like that."

"You are being surprisingly calm about this, Andromache." Joe observes. "You're the one that always insists we not be caught."

"I don't know what you want me to say." Andy tells them. She's starting to sound a bit defensive, and it makes Nicky feel a bit guilty for burdening her with this choice. "This war is so _different._ I know we say that every time, but _damn,_ guys, this one is crazy." She stands up and starts pacing again.

"I mean, we aren't even fighting with our own bodies. I'm not saying we are less likely to be exposed, of course not. What I'm saying is, it's more normal to _not_ die. You know?"

Nicky remembers the conversation with Joe after Shellshock. He had been so troubled by how easy it was, how they didn't even break a sweat, that he hadn't thought about what they would have done if it wasn't.

"So," Nicky says, drawing his conclusion out loud, "not dying in this war would make sense, as long as we make sure we don't die."

"Yeah."

Joe stares out the window pensively. "So, what about the brain stuff? The neural overloads? The cancer?"

"The monitors hooked up to measure our every vital sign?" Nicky adds. "What if we die and revive in the Jaeger?"

Andy raises an eyebrow at him. "Shouldn't you have thought about that before even signing up? Like I said before, the apocalypse is our first concern. We can worry about consequences if and when we end it. In the meantime? If Booker wants to play house? Fine-"

"Hey!" Booker sputters, "That's not fai-"

"- If you two want to be poster boys? Go ahead." Andy stops, standing by the door and reaching for the handle. "I've got shit going on, too." She opens the door. "We will deal with it all after." And with a nod, Andy leaves them even more confused about what to do.

*

In the end, they agree to pictures and written interviews, but no live interviews or videos. It's Joe's idea, a compromise that serves to inspire others and minimize the amount of material that could bite them later. It's easier to play descendants of themselves when people have only worn memories to work off of.

The first thing they do is pose for pictures for the PPDC recruiting posters. Ms. Becham shows up to the shatterdome with a group of photographers and hair and make-up teams, and Nicky gets a little frustrated again by the frivolity of it.

He's also disappointed because the teams separate him and Joe whilst getting them ready. The two Rangers are passed between hair and make-up for hours before finally being dumped in front of a camera.

Nicky's heart stops when he sees his husband. Joe is, as always, a vision. The photographer has suggested getting shots of them in their pons suits, and Nicky agrees that it was a good choice. The way the suit shapes to every curve and bulge of Joe's muscles, he wouldn't be surprised if the PPDC saw an influx of recruits large enough to fill an army.

He knows they create an odd pair, Nicky with his windblown hair and earrings and Joe with his bushy beard and curls peaking through the ponytail hole of his backwards baseball cap, but Nicky loves every way they contrast just as much as he loves all the things they share.

Upon seeing him, Joe lets out a low whistle. "There you are, _mio capitano_ ," he says, eyes dancing up and down Nicky's form. His eyes nearly jump out of his head when he meets his husband's eyes. "Did they put _eyeliner_ on you?!"

"Yes, they did, _quartiermastro_ ," Nicky chuckles as he brings Joe's knuckles to his lips. "The woman said it's what pirates wear these days."

"Nicoló, your _eyes!_ " Joe whispers, only half teasing. "The power of them! It has been multiplied! No one will be able to resist you now!"

"Well then, this promotional material should be a success, hm?" Nicky winks, and Joe swoons in to kiss his cheek.

*

The prints arrive mid-august.

It's a cool, sunny day, and Nicky and Joe are taking a walk on the shore, relaxed but alert as they re-visit the place they took down Shellshock. When they reach the right spot, Joe lays a blanket down on the sand and sprawls on top of it. Nicky laughs.

"Come, my love!" Joe calls, reaching for his eternal lover. "Bask with me! Please, do not deny me my warmth!"

Nicky drops down next to his husband, grinning and shaking his head. "I'm here, my echo!" He bellows, playing along. "Forever and always, never too far away! Here, enjoy my warmth!"

"Hmmmm," Joe hums into Nicky's neck as he rolls half on top of him. "Yes. I plan on it."

They aren't sure how long they sit there in the sun, sharing kisses and words of adoration, before they hear their names being called from up shore. When they look over, they are greeted with the sight of Booker and Chuck racing toward them, kicking up sand as they barrel down the beach.

"They're here!" Chuck huffs, flailing down onto the blanket so fast, Nicky barely has time to move his legs.

"They?" Joe asks, eyebrows furrowed. "Nicky, were we expecting company?"

"I don't think so." Nicky answers, tapping his chin.

"Oh, come off it!" Booker sighs, plopping down next to Chuck. "The pictures! They have arrived."

Joe grins and pulls Nicky closer to him. "Oh, you know, I had forgotten all about those." He winks.

"Sure ya did." Chuck rolls his eyes. "You haven't shut up since you got 'em taken."

"Of course," Booker adds, "we see why now."

Joe raises an eyebrow at that. "What are you talking about?"

"Andy and I thought you were exaggerating about the guy-liner."

"Guy-liner?" Joe asks, and Chuck starts cackling. "What, OH. Eyeliner for guys. Got it."

Booker whistles. "Nicky looks hot. You weren't kidding."

"You mean Cap'n Nicky." Chuck grins, looking back and forth between the married Rangers, who are a bit taken back by the reference, though not offended. Chuck laughs again. "It's your new nickname 'round the 'dome!"

"How long have they _been_ here?" Joe blurts, jumping to his feet. "Nicky, grab the blanket, will you, my heart?" He calls out as he starts running toward the shatterdome.

"Sure, why not." Nicky grumbles as Chuck and Booker roll with laughter.

*

Nicky manages to haul Booker and Chuck back to the shatterdome just as Herc is putting up a poster in the lobby. Joe is off to the side, smirking. He winks at Nicky when their eyes meet. Then, Nicky takes in the poster.

In it, Nicky has his back to the camera, hands on his hips. Joe is at his side, arms across his chest. His pointed gaze is directed straight into the camera, and Nicky's eyes are on Joe.

The poster reads, _Protect humanity, join the Post Pacific Defense,_ followed by the PPDC logo. _Echo Eternal's_ logo is in the top left hand corner.

"There he is!" Herc roars when he sees Nicky. "Lookin' good, aye?" He asks, pointing toward the poster with his thumb. " _Echo Eternal!_ First Jaeger outta Sydney to fight a Kaiju!"

"They make us proud." Andy smirks, appearing at Joe's side and ruffling his curls.

"That they do!" Herc laughs, turning to look at the poster himself. He puts a companionable hand on Nicky's shoulder. "Seriously, though, although I'm not gonna be honorable Marshall anymore, I'm glad I at least got to be Marshall for that."

"Except you weren't even here." Andy says, cocking her hip. After a few seconds she smirks, letting Herc know she's just messing with him.

"Ah!" Herc laughs his hardy laugh. "Gotta watch out for you, huh? Humor as dry as they come! Of course, you're right. A man can dream, though, right?"

As Nicky watches Booker, Herc, Andy, and Chuck rag on each other, Joe makes his way over and snakes his arm around Nicky's waist.

"Look, _ya amar,"_ he whispers. "Are we not absolutely glorious?"

Nicky leans over and nuzzles Joe's cheek. "Absolutely, _ya shams._ We are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to mention, The Kaiju fights that happen that do not involve the Guard, those are canon Pacific Rim Jaegers/Kaiju, and I got Info for them and their fights from Pacific Rim's fandom wiki. Shellshock, however, and his subsequent fight, Is all mine.  
> Also, duh, there were probably Marshalls stationed at every shatterdome to begin with, who knows why I forgot to put one in Sydney. whoops. Whatever, the Guard hates incompetent governments. (Don't we all)   
> The picture of them at the end is based off this https://sketchyarkhive.tumblr.com/post/625540182424289280/today-we-cancel-the-apocalypse-this-piece-took-me , which, if you remember, is the artwork that inspired me to follow the rabbit to this fic. Thanks again to @sketchyarkhive for that! I'm @emorion88 on tumblr if anyone wants to pop by and say hi, I'd be honored! We'd probably become friends.  
> Comments welcome and greatly appreciated, and by appreciated, I mean very, very appreciated!  
> Translations:  
> frère - brother  
> Casse-toi - fuck you  
> Mon Dieu, que savez-vous - My God, what do you know?  
> Santo Madre di Cristo - holy mother of Christ  
> petit frère - little brother  
> ya amar - my moon  
> mio capitano - my captain  
> quartiermastro - Quartermaster (much fancier than 'first mate')  
> ya shams - My sun


	7. September 2016 - December 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Guacamole! I apologize for not updating this in a whole month! Luckily, I was propelled into action by Amanita_Cynth, who has written a wonderful TOG/PacRim crossover inspired by mine, and I was so humbled by that, I had to kick myself back into gear. Definitely check out their work! Once again. apologies for taking so long. Love you all and thank you for reading!

Marshall James Copley is assigned to the Sydney shatterdome during first week of September.

He's from the United States Central Intelligence Agency, though his accent is very British. Nicky finds this curious, but doesn't feel comfortable enough to ask.

Copley keeps to himself for the most part. He's quiet and reserved when there aren't any attacks, and calm and collected when there are.

On September 21st, a Kaiju is detected near Sydney's shore. All three Jaeger teams race to the Jaeger bay before the intercom system booms to life.

"This is a one Jaeger job." Marshall Copley relays, as if he can tell all three teams are ready to go. " _Queen Liberation_ , to your Jaeger."

"You've gotta be kiddin' me!" Scott bellows, throwing his hands in the air. "They can't sideline us!"

"Yes they bloody can." Herc says as he thumps Booker on the shoulder. "It's alright. We're in good hands." He adds, nodding at Booker solemnly.

Booker gulps and nods as he receives a quick hug from Joe. Nicky brings his forehead to Andy's. "Good luck, boss." He says. As Joe hugs Andy, Nicky moves to bump foreheads with Booker. "Don't get cocky."

"Yeah right," Booker smirks. "That's your husband's job."

As Andy and Booker arm up, the other Rangers head to LOCCENT, where the new Marshall paces back and forth behind _Queen's_ lead tech at the computer.

"This is J-tech officer Jordy." The young man says. "Ranger stats look strong. Initializing neural handshake..."

Nicky zones out as he looks over the K-science screen. "Underbite?" He asks Harris, the young K-scientist.

"Head of an anglerfish." Harris replies without looking up from his screen, reading rapidly as new stats flow in. "I don't make the rules."

Joe scoffs from behind them. He's watching the bay cameras, scanning the waterline as if ready to pounce on the first thing that emerges.

"Cat-3 Kaiju nicknamed Underbite fifty kilometers off-shore." Jordy informs _Queen Liberation._ "According to the reports, the Kaiju's arms will be pikes."

"Like the fish?" Scott asks, looking positively gobsmacked.

"Yeah, fish." Joe quips. "The thing has a fish head _and_ fish for arms. No, not the fish! The weapons!"

"What the hell is a pike?" Scott snaps back.

"The arms are pointed spears, Ranger Hansen." The Marshall pipes up.

"Then why the hell don't ya just call 'em spears?" Scott replies. "Ya know what, I'm gonna go check on the kid. Lord knows he's quakin'."

Nicky glances over to Joe as he rolls his eyes.

Chuck has gotten much better about Kaiju attacks. He watches from his own room, away from the clamber and commotion of LOCCENT, until the entire ordeal is over. Then, he'll usually come out on his own. Although Booker has been vetting psychologists for months, he hasn't found the right one yet.

That hadn't stopped Nicky, Joe, and Booker from teaching him all of their tricks to combat panic attacks and listening to his thoughts and feelings whenever he needs to vent.

Nicky is happy that it seems to be working, though he suspects that Chuck turning thirteen in August also has something to do with his newfound maturity.

"Leave 'im, Scott." Herc tells his brother. "He's fine." Scott pouts and slumps into an empty chair.

"Kaiju signature approaching surface, sir!" Harris suddenly exclaims.

Copley leans over Jordy as the man relays this to Andy and Booker, and Nicky moves to Joe's side to watch the waterline.

_Queens Liberation_ is knee deep in the water now, approaching a dark shadow in the sea.

"What the hell-?"

The Marshall's question is cut short as _Queen's_ arm extends into a long blade and stabs the shadow. The Jaeger pulls the blade up, pulling the Kaiju's head with it.

"Damn, that's one ugly mug!" Scott shouts, and for the first time since meeting the man, Nicky and Joe nod in agreement.

Underbite's head, speared straight down the center yet still opening and closing its giant jaws, looks just like an anglerfish. The monster is a fleshy pink color with soulless white eyes and sharp, jagged teeth.

"It's still alive," Marshall Copley mutters. "How is it still alive?"

"I swear, these things get harder and harder to kill." Joe replies before realizing he spoke out of turn. He quickly adds, "Sir."

_Queens Liberation_ brings her other arm up as it takes the familiar shape of a labrys. She moves to chop the beast's head clean from its body, but she's too slow. Underbite stabs into _Queen's_ torso.

The pike-like appendage doesn't get too deep in the mech, _Queen_ moving backward and bringing Underbite with her before wrenching the beast off of the weapon.

"Scans indicate a different brain, sir." A K-scientist reports. "A back-up."

"Two brains?" Copley asks, turning from the action to glare at the Kaiju scan.

"That's right, sir." The girl, Farah, supplies. "The first brain is toast after that spear, but look," she points to a bright blue spot on the Kaiju scan. "A second brain."

"It's in its _tongue?_ " Herc asks, sounding as baffled as they all are.

Nicky looks back to _Queen_ , now holding off both of the creature's arms with her own. He hears Jordy relaying the new information to Andy and Booker and watches as the man's face morphs into an expression of mild horror.

The next thing he knows, _Queen Liberation_ is ducking out of the way so fast, Underbite sprawls forward, face down into the water. The Jaeger stomps down on the monster's head as she steps over it before bending down and wrenching its face up.

Nicky feels Joe's smile humming through the drift. "Moscow, '38?" He asks.

The monster roars, exposing its tongue, and _Queen_ promptly cuts it out. Underbite flops dead into the bay.

"Moscow, '38!" Nicky laughs.

*

To everyone but Chuck's amusement, Pentecost brings Mako along to the post-attack meeting.

Herc took Chuck to Tokyo to meet Mako the day of Shellshock's attack, hoping the two would hit it off. It made perfect sense to Herc that the two children of broken circumstances would bond immediately. He never thought to consider the language barrier.

So when they returned from Tokyo, on top of being concerned about Nicky and Joe and Shellshock, Chuck was frustrated.

"You met young Mako, yes?" Joe asked when the boy finally ran out of questions.

Chuck crossed his arms and pouted. "I did."

Joe gestured for him to go on. "And?" He prompted. It was then that it clicked for Nicky.

Joe had found lucky number three, then.

"And what?" Chuck mumbled. "We don't even speak the same language."

"Never stopped me." Joe said with a wink toward Nicky, who just rolled his eyes fondly.

In the present, Nicky watches as the two glare at each other from across the broad conference table. The head official is rambling something about the increased frequency of Kaiju attacks, but Nicky is having trouble concentrating with the way Joe keeps fidgeting next to him.

"One hundred." Joe whispers, leaning into Nicky's space.

"What are you talking about?" Nicky replies.

"One hundred dollars they like each other."

Nicky sighs and finally looks at his husband. "Joe, no. They are children."

"Ah, but they are _teenagers_ , Nicoló." Joe answers with a smirk. "Isn't that what Chuck says now?"

"Of course he does, Yusuf." Nicky counters. "The same way teenagers claim to be adults and adults claim to be all knowing."

Joe pouts at him for a moment before his mouth quirks back into a smirk. "Just a _tiny_ crush, then." He concedes.

"I'm sorry, my sunshine, but I can't see it."

"So you're in?" Joe asks, leaning closer.

Nicky smiles and shakes his head. "Let's see what Booker has to say about it first."

When the meeting disbands, Pentecost meets Nicky and Joe in the hallway.

"Ah, _Echo Eternal,_ " he says, reaching out to shake Joe's hand, then Nicky's, "I regret not having told you the last time, but your interception and defeat of Shellshock was unprecedented."

Joe grins and takes Nicky's hand. "Thank you, sir. What an honor it is to hear that from you!"

"Well deserved, I assure you." Pentecost says with a smile of his own. "I knew from that very first time in the pons demonstration that you two were something special."

Nicky feels pride and elation swelling from Joe and subconsciously moves closer to his husband.

"It's an honor to fight as one with the man who understands me better than anyone else ever could dream." He says. Joe's emotions are making him feel unusually poetic. "Fighting with Joe comes as easily as breathing."

Joe smiles at him, eyes crinkling at the corners as he squeezes Nicky's hand. Nicky knows that he's mirroring the expression.

"Well," Pentecost mutters, clearing his throat, "It certainly shows in battle. Humanity is lucky to have _Eternal Echo_ on her side. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I saw my Mako chasing after the youngest Hansen with a slingshot."

"A _slingshot?_ " Nicky hisses as the man hurries away.

Joe sighs wistfully. "Awe, young love!"

*

"Not everyone is you and Nicky, Joe." Booker sighs, obviously annoyed.

It's been a week since Underbite's attack. Nicky hadn't been present for whatever segue Joe has just made, though he can guess.

After the meeting, Ms. Becham approached Andy and Booker about PR, just as she had done with team _Echo_. To Joe's pure disappointment, they turned her down immediately.

Andy told them all later that she and Book just weren't propaganda material. The world needed an interracial gay couple of fighters more than it needed 'whatever the hell Booker and I are.' Joe understands this, of course, he just likes to mess with Booker.

"Nicoló!" Joe exclaims as his husband takes the seat beside him. "Tell the man that he's depriving the world of his handsome face!"

"You're very pretty, _mio libro_." Nicky assures his brother, who chokes on his water.

Joe laughs as Booker tries to collect himself. "Wait!" Joe giggles before settling into a serious expression. "Booker. Nicky and I have a question for you."

Booker ends up choking again, this time on his milk. It goes up his nose.

"Christ, Booker!" Joe chortles. "Not that kind of question!"

Once he's calmed down, Booker nods. " _Bon, bon._ " he says. "I love you both, but not like that."

Nicky snorts. "How tragic." He quips. "My heart is broken."

"The question, Bastien," Joe cuts in, "and possible bet, is on the romance between Chuck and-"

"Do not even start." Booker sighs, putting his face in his hands. "I've heard enough from Herc."

Joe's excitement rises at that, charging through Nicky like a midnight train. "Did you hear that, Nicky! The father is on board!"

"They can't even speak to each other!" Booker points out. Nicky knows he's longing for his flask right about now.

"Well," Joe starts. He's settling in, ready for a lecture.

Booker raises his hand. "Like I said before, Joe, not everyone is you and Nicky."

"Okay, then," Joe sighs as he stretches his arms above his head. "With that confidence, it sounds like maybe you should put your money where your mouth is."

"Really, Joseph?" Booker scoffs. "Betting on children?"

" _Teenagers."_ Joe corrects.

Booker glares at him for a while before lifting an eyebrow.

"How much?"

*

Andy spends a lot of time in K-science.

At first, Nicky thought that she was perhaps taken with one of the scientists. Jimin was definitely her type, short and thin with long black hair and gleeful eyes. Or perhaps it was Lawrence, with his dark skin and bright smile.

It's a surprise when he walks into the lab to find his beloved sister pouring over maps of the Atlantic Ocean while the confused scientists give her room. Nicky's not confused, though.

"Andy," he coos. It's sympathetic and sweet, just how Andy hates it.

"Don't." She warns without looking up from her map.

"Andy, please." Nicky begs, lowering his voice to something he hopes the others can't hear. "Talk to me."

"What do you want to know, Nicky?" Andy sighs, moving to look at a sheet of paper that seems to contain coordinates. "You know what I'm doing, surely."

Nicky sits down heavily in a chair next to where Andy stands and runs a hand through his hair. When he looks up, he meets the eyes of Harris, who obviously has opinions about Andy being in the lab. Nicky glares back until the idiot skulks away.

"Does Herc know?" He asks quietly, switching to Russian. He's pretty sure none of the scientists speak the language.

Andy raises an eyebrow but still doesn't look at him. "Why would Herc know?"

"Because he was acting Marshall?"

"I didn't ask for permission, if that's what you're getting at." Andy responds, snapping her fingers. Without a beat a scientist is at her side with a set of place markers. Andy takes a red one and places it on the map.

"Ok." Nicky concedes. Standing up to get a better look at the map, he sees where she's placed the marker. The last place she held Quynh. "I'm guessing Copley has no idea, either."

Andy nods and gestures to the room. "They've all been sworn to secrecy. No one is to know."

"You could have told us, though." Nicky mumbles. He's hurt to have been excluded from Andy's side mission.

When she looks up, Nicky can see trepidation in Andy's clear eyes. "I should have. Nicky, I don't know, maybe I've gotten my hopes up for nothing. I didn't want to bring you and Joe with me."

"Andromache, we are family." Nicky says solemnly. "We are here for each other, if nothing else. You know this."

"I know, Nick, I know," Andy mumbles, pulling him up to rest her forehead on his. Her eyes are now filled with unshed tears. "Forgive me, brother. I was lost."

"We've got you." Nicky sighs. "We've got you."

Andy nods for a moment before straightening up. They seem to have attracted an audience. Nearly every kid in the room looks away as soon as Andy meets their eyes.

"Well then," Andy says, switching back to English, "Harris. You got that topographic map I asked for?"

"Printing now, boss." The man chirps. Nicky smiles at the nickname.

"Nicky, be a doll?" Andy says, pointing to the printer.

"Sure thing, boss." Nicky answers with a chuckle.

When he gets to the printer, Harris is waiting for him dutifully.

"So," he says, kicking the ground with the toe of his shoe, "are, like, the four of you a quadrouple, or-"

Nicky looks heaven-bound and takes the map as soon as it's finished. "Thank you for the map, Harris."

*

It rains everyday in Sydney the first two weeks of October.

"Remind me again why you thought I'd die of dehydration, Nicky?" Booker teases, drinking out of the bottle Nicky got him for Christmas.

Nicky scoffs. "Probably because I've never seen you drink anything but alcohol, Bastien." He chides.

Joe chuckles as he cozies up next to Nicky on the couch. "My poor Nicoló gets climates mixed up." He says, grinning up at his love.

"I do not." Nicky mumbles petulantly. "The last time we were here, it was hot! Practically a desert!"

"When were we here last?" Joe laughs over his shoulder to where Andy is looking over her maps.

"Hmmmm," she thinks, eyes squinted, "January, 1889. Women's suffrage."

"January?" Booker asks, voice ringing with amusement, "Nicky, it's not that hot. It's, What? 90s Fahrenheit, 30s Celsius at the hottest?"

"Don't you remember how we had to dress?" Nicky demands. "High collars, tight waists-"

"Oh, I remember!" Joe interrupts, grinning like the devil.

"Oh, I see!" Booker says, winking at a now smirking Andy. "You weren't dehydrated. You were just thirsty!"

Nicky falters as the other three immortals cackle like a pack of hyenas. "Oh, go ahead. Laugh at my expense!" He says, though he's laughing too before long.

Joe nudges at Nicky's neck. "It's ok, my moonlight, I was a bit parched myself."

"You three had all the women in Australia throwing themselves at you!" Andy laughs. "Well, all the women that weren't throwing themselves at me."

"Did we?" Booker, Nicky, and Joe ask in unison, making Andy to laugh even harder.

"Of course you didn't notice." She huffs out.

The blast of the Kaiju alarm steals all the humor in the air like a vacuum, and before they know it, all four of them are running to the elevators.

"Lucky Seven, to your Jaeger." Copley's voice blares.

"Why do we run here for no reason then?" Joe shouts at the intercom. "Tell us before!"

Nicky takes his husband's hand and starts herding them toward LOCCENT. "Joe, sweetheart, the system is one way. He can't hear you."

"And try not to yell at the Marshall during the attack, _mon ami_ ," Booker adds. "According to Herc, he gets very focused."

"Yes, yes." Joe mumbles. "This is the third attack on Sydney in that many months! What the hell is going on?"

"Bring it up at the meeting tomorrow." Andy suggests when they reach LOCCENT. She immediately goes to lean over Harris and Lawrence and read the Kaiju reports. "Another one?"

The two scientists look up and gulp like a pair of star-struck fish until Copley clears his throat.

"Ranger McKay, I have to ask that you please try not to distract the personnel."

Andy just glares at the Marshall until he looks away.

Thankfully, Lawrence regains his composure to read through the statistics. "Another category 3, we're calling this one Trichotomous."

"Like hell we are!" Harris scoffs scavingly. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

"I never turn down any of your names!" Lawrence shoots back.

"It literally means 'third', Larry."

Lawrence huffs and crosses his arms. "Oh, wow," he spits in false shock, "I'm surprised you even know that-"

"What features does it have?" Joe nearly yells at the same time Copley calls for order.

Larry and Harris lean forward at the same time, resulting in them knocking heads.

"Ow, you moron!" Harris hisses.

"That was not my fault!" Larry yells back.

"Category three Kaiju," a third voice calls out, rising above the bickering men. It's Jimin, her heavily accented English clear enough to understand. "Wide set jaws, lots of teeth, main concern, spear-like appendages at the ends of its arms and teeth like protrusions on armored limbs and torso. No sign of a secondary brain."

Joe nods and rubs his beard. "Head sounds like a shark, maybe a piranha."

"Sounds a little like Shellshock." Nicky points out. "And Underbite."

Lucky Seven's head technician, an older gentlemen who goes by the moniker Rigger, relays this information to Herc and Scott as the Jaeger wades into the bay. The monster has yet to emerge.

A gasp from behind them has Nicky and Joe spinning around.

"So it's true," Chuck says, eyes wide and scared, "It's dad's turn."

Booker is by his side in an instant, squeezing his shoulder and petting his hair. "Not to fret, mon ami, they are trained for this."

"Is it really like Shellshock and Underbite put together?" Chuck asks, his words rambling together in obvious panic.

"Arms like Underbite, armor like Shellshock." Joe clarifies. "Doesn't have a name yet. Would you like to give it a go?"

Nicky smiles at the Australian turn of phrase that his husband has picked up.

Chuck looks like he's barely holding it together, but nods and walks over to where Andy stands at the computer where he glowers at the blue model of the Kaiju.

"Children really shouldn't-" Copley starts only to be cut off by another angry look from Andy. Nicky swears he might have even heard a growl.

"Looks like a shark soldier or somethin'." Chuck observes.

"Sure does." Andy agrees. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Chuck sniffs and shrugs a shoulder. "Maybe, if that wasn't my dad out there."

"Relax, kiddo." Andy pulls Chuck into a side hug. "Nicky, Joe, Booker and I have already done reconnaissance for this monster. All Lucky Seven has to do is follow our example."

"Easy peasy." Booker agrees, ruffling the boy's hair.

Chuck nods and contemplates the model again. "Alright, how about Jawblade." He says, shrugging again. His voice is quiet and small.

Rigger looks back at Chuck and smiles. "Lucky Seven, your Kaiju has a name, thanks to the shatterdome's youngest. Jawblade."

"You wanna watch from your room, Chuck?" Booker asks.

Before the boy has a chance to answer, the Kaiju emerges at Lucky Seven's back.

Jawblade is quite a sight to behold.

Towering a few meters over Lucky Seven, the Kaiju's flat head splits into a wide mouth full of teeth as it lets out a monstrous roar. The exoskeleton on the arms and torso looks more like that of a crab than a turtle, pale red with small saw like teeth running down the sides and larger spikes on the back.

Jawblade tries to impale Lucky Seven with its spear ended arm, but luckily, the Jaeger moves fast enough to get a hold of it before the weapon enters its chest.

From his left, Nicky can hear Chuck's breathing halt, then quicken, as Lucky Seven struggles to shove the Kaiju away, finally getting in a first hit to the side of the monster's face.

"Chuck." Booker says firmly and with authority Nicky hasn't ever heard from the man. "I think we should go."

Chuck nods, though he doesn't look away from the screen, and neither does Booker. Lucky Seven now has Jawblade in some kind of headlock, seemingly trying to cut off the beast's air supply.

"Why haven't they decapitated it already?" Andy asks, frustration visible as she paces behind the K-scientists. "Have you found anything else that could help?"

Harris looks from one screen to the other. "One brain in its head, one heart in its chest, nothing noteworthy."

"Although," Lawrence hums thoughtfully, "Shellshock had notably thicker skin in some places. Jaws here does not."

Lucky Seven has Jawblade face down in the water now as the monster thrashes and bucks. The mech has one arm steadily around the beast's neck and is trying to lift the other into the air, but keeps wrapping it back around.

"What are they doing?" Copley demands, squinting at the screen. "They do know they can't drown it, correct?"

Rigger chuckles. "No, trying to get a weapon out. The thing is strong, though. Like a croc."

"Uncle Scott wrestled a croc, once." Chuck mentions, trying to lighten the mood.

Nicky smiles. "As did Joseph." Although, it was less of a wresting match and more of a mauling in favor of the crocodile.

"Really?" Chuck looks over at Joe, eyes wide but skeptical.

"Nicholas exaggerates." Joe tells the boy, glaring at his husband. Nicky just shrugs.

Lucky Seven stands up, dragging Jawblade up with him. The monster continues to wriggle and writhe, trying to loosen the Jaeger's grip, but Lucky Seven holds strong for a good minute before throwing Jawblade as hard as he can into the water.

"They let go?" Andy mutters in shock. "Why the hell would they do that?"

Without warning, Jawblade bolts upright, shaking Lucky Seven off and into the water. When the beast pounces onto the Jaeger, Chuck whines and ducks into Booker's side.

"They'll be fine," Booker soothes, though the worry is plain on his face.

"Indeed," Rigger laughs. "Look, Chuck!"

Sure enough, when they look back at the battle, Lucky Seven is pushing a severely wounded Jawblade over, his blade still buried in the beast's neck. With a few more hard tugs, the blade wrenches free, blue liquid oozing from the wound.

"The Kaiju is dead, sir." Lawrence confirms, and LOCCENT goes crazy. Chuck lets out a laugh, though it sounds similar to a sob.

Booker hugs him closer. "Come on, let's go wait for them." And the two of them head off to Lucky's loading dock.

"Well, Marshall," Andy says, sauntering up to Copley's side. "Looks like you hit the Jaeger team jackpot."

Copley huffs, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead.

*

The next day, K-scientists from Tokyo reveal their theory as to why these three attacks happened so close together.

Through monitoring the breech, it is determined that the last time it actually opened was just before Ragnarok attacked. The idea is that Ragnarok, Shellshock, Underbite, and Jawblade all came through the rift at the same time.

"If that were true, why didn't they pick up the Kaiju signatures?" Copley asks. "Four Kaiju at once? That's not something one usually misses."

The PPDC guys don't have a definite answer for this. Someone mentions the fact that the mass might have been read as one Kaiju, another suggests the idea that the three Australian Kaiju swam quickly away after emerging from the drift. Either way, everyone finds it disturbing that three giant monsters simply lurked in the ocean, waiting to attack, for months.

Joe disappears after the meeting while Nicky is listening as Tokyo's head K-scientist tries to explain how four signatures might be read as one. When the man is finished with his convoluted excuses, Nicky trails off to find his husband.

He finds Joe in the cafeteria, and to Nicky's surprise, he's with Mako and Chuck, working together on a Jaeger design. He watches from a distance as Joe translates between the children. Chuck seems to be working on the weapons while Mako puts together a move set.

Mako seems to be catching onto English, probably thanks to Pentecost, but sometimes she asks Joe to translate something Chuck says. Every once in a while, Joe teaches Chuck a word in Japanese to repeat back to Mako. Nicky's heart warms as it always does watching his husband, his angel, try to close the gap between these young souls.

"I know you're there, my love." Joe calls in Arabic, never once looking up from the paper. "Come help me win a bet."

Nicky laughs and walks up to the table. "I promised Booker I wouldn't help you cheat." He replies, continuing the Arabic to keep the words between them.

"Oh, is that where your allegiance lies?" Joe smiles, switching back to English. "Chuck, what do you think, does Nicky love Booker more than me?" He adds with a wink.

"Booker definitely likes Nicky more than you." Chuck answers instead as he hands Mako an orange marker.

Joe gasps in faux offense, causing both children to laugh. "Booker loves both of us equally, I assure you!"

Nicky chuckles as Chuck explains his case, keeping up his drawing the entire time. Mako giggles as well before assuring Joe that he is just as likable as his husband.

"Thank you, darling," Joe tells her, finding Nicky's eyes. "Though, I wouldn't blame anyone for loving Nicky the most."

Nicky smiles, heart warming up even more than it already has.

*

November is quiet. The Guard tries not to be suspicious.

After all, apparently all the Kaiju that have attacked Sydney emerged at the same time. Although, Booker points out, there may be more hiding in the ocean.

Tokyo sent Sydney a new sub-aquatic drone prototype for the k-scientists to try out. Andy volunteers to oversee the trials, and Copley doesn't seem to have the energy to deny her.

The drone is gigantic, more like a remote control submarine designed to brave the high pressure environments of the deepest parts of the ocean for long periods of time.

After sitting out the first couple trials, Nicky decides to head over to see it for himself. Lawrence and Jimin are happy to demonstrate for him.

"It's like a video game." Lawrence tells Nicky. "You use this-" he holds up the control pad, "to move the drone. Pay attention to this screen here-" he points to the monitor in the middle of six other monitors, "when you move. The other screens show cameras on the sides, posterior, top, and bottom of the drone." Lawrence points to each monitor has he goes through the directions.

"And the sonar?" Nicky guesses, tapping on the sixth screen.

"Absolutely," Lawrence smiles breathlessly. Joe thinks the kids here have all developed crushes on all of the Rangers, with the exception of Scott. Though, to be fair, Scott is conventionally attractive until he opens his mouth.

Nicky wouldn't usually agree. He's warned Joe a thousand times not to assume everyone is queer until proven heterosexual, but this time, he seems to be right, which is yet another unexpected thing that sets this war apart.

The young people who are involved in this war, especially the K-scientists, seem to have less qualms about loving freely. In fact, once, Scott had said something mildly homophobic about Nicky and Joe, and the next thing he knew he was getting dressed down by a pack of offended millennials.

Everyday Nicky is proud that Joe had campaigned so hard to be openly married this time. Especially now, standing in a room of possibly all LGBT+ youth, as an example.

He offers Lawrence a gentle smile in return as the young man returns to navigating the drone across the ocean floor. The screens show the landscape of the ocean floor as it rolls. A school of clownfish swims across the left camera and in front of the main camera.

Jimin laughs and claps her hands. "Nemo!"

"Just keep swimming, Nemos." Lawrence chuckles. "Nothing to see here!"

"Nemo?" For his question, Nicky is rewarded with two baffled faces staring back at him. "What?"

"'Finding Nemo?'" Jimin clarifies, as if it's obvious. "Disney Pixar's 2003 masterpiece?"

Nicky doesn't know what she's talking about, and it must show on his face.

"No way," Lawrence says. "You haven't seen 'Finding Nemo'?"

"I don't watch a lot of movies." Nicky answers with a shrug.

Jimin and Lawrence look at each other before turning back to the screens.

"Where did these people come from?" Jimin asks. Lawrence only sighs and shakes his head in answer.

*

"What did you think?" Andy asks, bombarding him as soon as he steps out of the lab. "It's perfect, right?" She's got him by both of his arms, seemingly seconds away from bouncing up and down like an excited child.

Nicky can't help but laugh. "It's spectacular, Andy."

"Just think!" She says, pivoting around to pace. "If I could get this thing to the Atlantic coast of England, Nicky! This is what we've needed!"

Nicky remembers the last time he saw Quynh, all those centuries ago. He remembers how she smiled and danced, without a care, so light and full of life.

He remembers finding Andromache in that dungeon, locked up and broken beyond repair. For centuries after that, Nicky and Joe had helped Andy search the oceans to no avail. It was hard back then. Nearly impossible. This drone, this new technology, is exactly what they've needed.

But unfortunately, it doesn't belong to them. As hard as it is for Nicky to admit, the drone is needed to find Kaiju in the Pacific, not a lost sister in the Atlantic.

"Andy, I don't know if they will let you drive it all the way to England." Nicky cautions. "They need it here."

Andy tilts her head that way she does when she doesn't really care and hums. "They do. They need it here."

"And surely you couldn't drive it all the way to England without them knowing." Nicky adds.

Andy nods I'm agreement. "That is true. Unless-"

"Andy-"

"We rig the location device to say it's somewhere it isn't-"

"Andy-

"All ocean floors look the same, right?"

"Andromache, stop!" Nicky demands, taking his sister's face in his hands. "We need to concentrate on this war right now!"

"We're so close, Nicky!" Andy hisses, eyes welled up. "It's been so long, and we are so close!"

"I know, Andy, I know-"

"Did you know that Booker still dreams of her?"

Nicky swallows.

"She's still down there, drowning, again and again!" Andy slumps, laying her head on Nicky's chest before beating on it once with both her fists. "I see it when we drift, Nicky. Every time we drift."

"Andy," Nicky sighs, raising her chin with his hand. "I understand." And it's true. If it were Joe, and he hates thinking about it, has hated thinking about it for centuries, but if it were Joe locked in an iron maiden, forced to drown time and time again, he would jump at any opportunity to save him.

But if it were Joe stuck in that iron maiden instead of Quynh, then that would mean Andy would be in Nicky's position, forced with the decision to either help or hinder Nicky from acting upon his emotionally driven impulses.

"Andy, please think very carefully." He mutters, brushing Andy's hair out of her face. "If our roles were reversed, and I came to you with this information, what would you have me do?"

To her credit, Andy only looks angry for a second before huffing out a small laugh. "You're right. I'm being ridiculous."

"No, no, no," Nicky tells her, grabbing her hand. "You aren't being ridiculous. I want her back, too. I hate that she is suffering. But we can't be kicked out of this fight. We can not risk losing this job."

Andy allows Nicky to pull her to his chest in a tight hug. She sighs, nuzzling into it, before shoving him away playfully.

"Alright, alright." She says, wiping her eyes. "If it's that important to you."

"It's important for humanity." Nicky says, sternly. "Of course, Quynh is important to me. Don't ever think otherwise."

"Don't worry, Nicky." Andy says, sincere. "I get it. She would, too, I think." The last part doesn't sound too sincere, but Nicky leaves it. It's not that simple and they both know it, but what other option do they have?

"C'mon." Nicky says, pulling Andy to his side. "I'm sure our boys are waiting for us in the cafeteria."

"Actually, you go ahead." Andy says, pulling away gently. "I forgot to turn something off." She adds, motioning toward the lab."

Nicky knows Andy probably just wants a few minutes alone to be upset. He doesn't blame her. With a final nod and a compassionate smile, he leaves her to it.

*

"Are we doing Christmas again this year?" Booker asks three weeks before Christmas.

Joe looks amusedly at him. "Did you want to celebrate Christmas this year?"

" _Je m'en fiche_ ," is the answer as Booker plays with the rug with his foot, "but the Hansens do. Celebrate, that is."

Nicky glances at Joe, who meets him with a shrug. "Are you asking us if you can celebrate with them?" He asks tentatively.

"It would be all of us, of course." Booker replies. "We don't have to do presents again-"

"Actually, I would love to help spoil Chuck." Joe says, rubbing his beard.

Nicky nods. "And it would be nice to actually know people at the service. And you'd go to that, Booker?"

"Yeah," Booker rubs his neck, looking guilty. "I don't want you to think I hate going when it's just you and me, though."

"No, no, _petit frère_ , of course not. I know it's painful. But this time, you feel better, _oui_?"

"I do," Booker smiles, small and shy.

"Well, then!" Joe claps his hands before pulling Booker into a half Nelson. "Looks like I've got some shopping to do!"

*

The rec room is converted into a make-shift chapel for Christmas eve, with a podium in front and rows of chairs around it.

Chuck insists on sitting between Nicky and Booker, much to Herc's amusement, and spends most of the service helping Booker follow along with the readings and hymns.

When it's time to receive communion, Booker kneels in front of the priest, but instead of holding out his hands for the bread of heaven, he crosses his arms on his chest. The priest nods and blesses him, moving on.

"I thought you had your first communion?" Nicky whispers to him on their walk back to their seats.

"I haven't taken communion since I died." Booker replies solemnly. "Sometimes I- well. Inner demons, I guess."

"You've never told me." Nicky tries to keep the hurt out of his voice, but knows he's failed when Booker shoots him a wounded look.

"It's not you-"

"Later." Nicky announces as Chuck and Herc file back into their seats. Booker schools his expression as they sit through the rest of the service.

*

Christmas day is hot.

It's not too hot, of course, but it is a big change from their Christmas last year.

Joe wakes Nicky up early to enjoy the weather. They walk on the beach together for an hour or two before returning to the shatterdome where people who celebrate the holiday are gathered around a beautifully decorated tree in the lobby.

Chuck is there with Herc and Booker, so Joe and Nicky head over to join them. Nicky immediately notices that Chuck looks uncomfortable.

"I didn't expect anything, dad." The boy says, wringing his hands. "Things are really hard, and I don't want to make it tougher."

"Hey now, what has Nicky told you about being a kid?" Herc says. Nicky's cheeks heat a little at the acknowledgement. "Besides, these are from the people that care about'ya. So if you want, think about it as making us happy by allowing us to make you happy."

Chuck rolls his eyes at that, but smiles at Joe and Booker all the same. He opens Joe's present first. Well, Joe and Nicky's present, as Joe let Nicky sign the card. Joe found Chuck some quality art pens to use for his Jaeger designs.

"No more crayons." Joe tells the boy sternly, before adding a wink to reveal his jest.

"Thanks, guys!" Chuck exclaims. "I can't wait to show Mako!"

Joe sends Booker a pointed look. Booker rolls his eyes.

Andy has gifted Chuck a pair of training gloves. Her lucky gloves from Philadelphia, 1924, Nicky realizes. It looks as though she's had them fixed up for Chuck, the white leather cleaned up and the stitching fixed. Chuck looks absolutely honored, and utters out a million 'thank yous' a minute.

"Were those at your Australian safe house?" Joe asks her privately.

"Lucky for me, they were." Andy answers before sighing and running her fingers through her hair. "We've grown much to close to this kid, haven't we?"

"Probably." Nicky and Joe answer, eyes on Booker as he watches Chuck open presents. They have had discussions about this, and they have concerns. But what else can they do? Their whole M.O. is to help people, and Chuck needs help.

Chuck unwraps a rugby ball from his uncle Scott, who is chatting up a girl that appears to be far to young for him, and some new sneakers from Herc. When he reaches for Booker's present last, it is apparent that this was planned.

"Best for last?" Joe says, nudging Booker with his elbow.

Booker chuckles, though it sounds a bit nervous. "Probably not."

"Don't sell yourself short, brother." Joe grins at Booker's signature eye roll.

Chuck pulls the paper off, revealing a small box. He lifts the lid and pulls out a small bag, tied at the top.

"What's this?" Chuck asks, untying the bag.

Nicky knows, however, exactly what it is, and leans over to whisper, "petit frère-"

"Marbles?" Chuck exclaims, "dad! Look how cool these marbles are!"

Booker smiles his small sad smile. "They're from the early 1800s. Passed down in my family."

They belonged to Jean-Pierre, Nicky knows. In those years after his youngest son's death, Booker would fall asleep with the bag tucked under his chin. Andy finally convinced him to keep them somewhere safe after he almost left the bag on a train they had hidden in.

Nicky hasn't seen the bag of marbles for one hundred years, and he's only mildly surprised to see them now. There's no way the boy could know how enormous this gesture is, but he seems to be touched anyways, pulling each marble out individually for examination.

"Oh, Book." Andy mutters, hugging Booker around his middle.

"Thanks, Booker!" Chuck calls, eyes full of glee. "These are awesome. Do you know how to play?"

Booker's smile lightens the slightest bit. "I do. We can play later, if you'd like. Would you like me to help you take your things to your room?"

Chuck nods, and the two of them gather Chuck's things and head of toward Lucky Seven hall.

Joe hugs Nicky from behind, pouting over his shoulder. "He's playing with fire."

Nicky is about to agree when the sound of a throat clearing comes from their left. They turn to find Herc, eyes uncharacteristically wet.

"I want to thank you two, all four of you, really, for being there for my son." Herc says, pridefully. "You have no obligation, really, to do so, but it's making all the difference for him."

"He's a good kid who has had to grow up too fast." Nicky replies easily. "We are honored to know him, and you too for that matter."

Joe grunts in agreement. "He's made a difference for us as well. Especially Bastien."

Herc smiles and it's different from any smile Nicky's ever seen from the man. "We are so lucky to have all of you in our lives after losing so much. Really. I can't thank you enough for all that you do for Chuck." The man nods one final time before crossing the room to tease his brother.

Joe takes Nicky's hand in his, and Nicky brings their joined hands up to place a kiss on his husband's knuckles.

"Is it bad to say that this might be my favorite war?" Joe asks, trying to sound jovial bit falling short.

Nicky shakes his head. "Not at all, my sunshine." He smiles. "Not at all."

*

For New Years eve, the shatterdome holds a party of sorts. Everyone is in attendance with the exception of the Marshall.

"I wonder if he's off getting some," Scott laughs, half-drunk off his ass. "I know that's where I wish I was!"

At Nicky's left, Booker makes a choked noise.

"I mean, has anyone else noticed that the good Marshall is always wandering off on his own?" Scott carries on, even though no one seems to be amused. "Running off to who knows where? Not very professional, if you ask me."

"Maybe you should mind your own business." Booker mumbles, tensing up. Nicky knows his brother well enough to know what that means.

"I'm just saying, he's never mentioned a shiela at home. Who knows? Maybe it's a revolving door-"

Before Nicky knows it, Booker's crossed the room and punches Scott right in the nose.

"Booker!" Andy shouts, pulling their brother away from the bleeding man.

"His wife has ALS, you piece of shit!" Booker spits, struggling against Andy. "I know it might be hard for you to think before you speak with your serious lack of brain cells!"

Joe moves to help Andy, gesturing for Nicky to get Scott out of the room. He manages to persuade the rude ranger to visit the medical wing.

"Y'know, I was only kiddin'," Scott mumbles, paper towel pressed to his nose. "You all have such thin skin, that's not my fault."

Nicky can't hold back his scoff. "Scott, if I were you, I'd shut my mouth."

"I mean, how was I supposed to know about his wife? He never says anything-"

"It is literally none of your business." Nicky snaps, clapping Scott on the shoulder. "I'm sure you can make it to the med-wing yourself."

With that, he makes his way back to the party, where Booker is talking to Herc, Joe and Andy watching from a close distance.

Joe walks up to him as soon as he notices Nicky's return. "Did you know about Copley's wife?"

"I had no idea. What about Andy?" Joe's eyes dart to where Booker sits with his head in his hands, Herc and Chuck attempting to console him.

"Andy says she didn't," Joe shrugs. "She's surprised. Says maybe Copley's confided in Booker sometime after their last drift. Looks like he's accidentally let the cat out of the bag."

"Makes sense, I guess," Nicky says, shaking his head. Booker looks near tears. "ALS. _mio dio_ ," he sighs.

Joe nods solemnly before reaching for his husband's hand. "Guess we judged him too harshly."

"You and Andy, maybe." Nicky replies.

"Don't act all innocent, light of my life!" Joe laughs. "You did it, too!"

Nicky scoffs. "How dare you!" He teases. "I'll have you know that I haven't judged a book by its cover in nine hundred years."

"And how wrong you were that time, Habibi," Joe smiles, eyes crinkling as he pulls Nicky into him.

Nicky goes easily, wrapping his arms around his eternal light's shoulders and bringing their foreheads together. They sway like that until Herc declares two minutes until midnight.

"I'm glad Booker has made friends." He whispers, breaking the peace. The lovers both look toward their brother without leaving their embrace.

"Me too." Joe agrees.

"Yeah." Andy adds, suddenly appearing behind them. "Not to sound harsh, but maybe this 'dead wife club' will do him some good."

"Shit, Andy!" Joe admonishes. "You can NOT call them that!"

Andy raises her eyebrows, taking a bite of a cupcake. "Sorry." She says, mouth full. "Come on, then. Another new year."

Everyone gathers around the giant screen with the countdown on it. Nicky and Joe are wedged between some very intoxicated J-techs and Andy, who is currently dodging offers from Harris, Lawrence, and Jimin (who also seem very drunk) to be her new year's kiss.

Joe laughs, wrapping Nicky up again. "You will be mine, though, right?"

"Of course," Nicky smiles, tugging on a loose curl. "It is tradition. Have we ever done this in public?"

"I'm sure we have," Joe says, pensively. "This does feel very special though, doesn't it?"

"It does." Nicky agrees, and when they finally kiss to bring in the New Year, he knows that this is a time they will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! One of these days maybe I'll leave off on a cliffhanger, but. FLUFF!  
> Also, I have lots of plans for this story, so I'll tell you now: If a character appears in either TOG or PacRim, they are likely to be in this story. Exciting, yes?  
> Fun Fact: during the Underbite's attack, after the J-tech tells Andy and Booker about the tongue, Jordy's face "morphs into an expression of mild horror" because Andy starts laughing maniacally.  
> Translations (using google as always so please tell me if I'm wrong):  
> mio libro - my book <3  
> bon, bon - good, good  
> mon ami - my friend  
> Je m'en fiche - I don't care  
> petit frère - little brother  
> oui - yes  
> mio dio - my god


	8. January 2017- June 2017

In the aftermath of Booker revealing Copley's secret, Booker is inconsolable. He refuses to listen to anyone, be it Nicky, Chuck, Herc, even Copley himself.

He had returned to the shatterdome on January 2nd after spending the holiday with his wife. It took about two weeks of Booker's sullen silence (which is normal to the Guard but not to the shatterdome) for Copley to ask Andy what happened, and as usual, Andy held back nothing.

Copley didn't waste any time tracking Booker down to set things straight, marching right to the rec room where Nicky has been trying to talk sense into his brother for the past half hour.

"Sounds to me like you were defending my honor, Ranger Booker." The Marshall says, lips twitching. Nicky thinks the man may be trying for comforting but he just looks uncomfortable.

Booker doesn't try to hide his discomfort at all. "It wasn't my place to disclose that information, sir. I broke your confidence."

Copley shakes his head. "Nonsense. It's my confidence, and I say it's fine." His face drops suddenly when he adds, "besides, I would have needed to address it soon, anyway. Unfortunately, her condition has deteriorated."

Nicky clears his throat. "Pardon me," he says, "I'll give you two some space-"

"No, no," Copley scrambles, "stay. Maybe you can help. Booker says your a spiritual man."

Nicky looks over at Booker, who offers him a shy smile. It seemed the usually quiet man had all of a sudden grown a big mouth.

"Yes, that is correct." Nicky confirms, offering the Marshall his kindest smile. "I will listen and pray for her if you'd like." With that, he pulls out his rosary.

Copley nods, lips twitching again. "Thank you." He says. "I would appreciate that."

They all sit around a small table in the corner of the room. It's quiet for a minute before Copley clears his throat and begins to speak.

"It started in 2012. Amelia would get tired sooner in the day. When we met, she was so energetic, always smiling, always jubilant." Here, Copley pauses and swallows before continuing. "Her light began to dim. Her speech started to slur. I think I chalked it up to her tiredness."

As Copley speaks, Nicky thumbs the beads of his rosary and traces the cross. Booker listens intently, though Nicky thinks he might already know all of this.

"But then her balance started to go." The Marshall continues. "One night she fell in the shower and hit her head. She was rushed to the hospital, where they did an array of tests. The doctors told us the results on August 9th, 2013, the day before the attack on San Francisco. She made me promise-" Copley rubs his face, blinking away tears. "Promise to fight these monsters. Promise to put the world before her. It was the hardest decision I've had to make so far, and I know there will be harder decisions to come."

Nicky hears a sniffle from beside him and turns to find Booker scrubbing his face. He knows how familiar the Marshall's situation is to his little brother's, and his heart breaks for them both.

It was especially hard for Booker to watch his wife suffer and die knowing that he could survive in her shoes. And Copley, well Copley has to divide his attention between the very real apocalypse, and his own personal apocalypse.

"We've been lucky, as far as timing goes. Usually, ALS progresses quickly, but her's-" Copley begins only to pause again, breathing deeply through his nose. "We had to admit her to a hospice."

Nicky's breath leaves him in a rush. " _Mio dio,_ Marshall, I'm so sorry to hear that." He says as sincerely as he can.

After Booker lost his final son, he had been a wreck. When Nicky, Joe, and Andy offered their condolences, Booker sobbed and spat vitriol, screaming that they don't understand. They couldn't understand, watching thier loved ones suffer and die, it hadn't happened to _them._ It bothered Nicky that Booker seemed to mistake his compassion for pity, but Joe insisted that Booker didn't mean it. People often say things when they are in pain.

Copley seems to accept it though, for he smiles up at Nicky and wipes his eyes. "Thank you for listening, Ranger Jones."

"Nicky, please." Nicky corrects softly, earning a quizzical look from the Marshall. "Just in private, if you don't mind."

"Well then," Copley replies, "just in private you can call me James." He looks over to Booker, who tries for a reassuring smile. "You too, Booker."

Booker nods and Nicky stands, prompting the other two men to follow suit.

"James, then." Nicky says, holding his hand out for James to shake. "I will keep Amelia in my prayers. And you as well."

Copley nods and shakes his head. "Thank you, Nicky. And Booker, please don't beat yourself up anymore. I promise you, I don't find you any less trustworthy."

Booker shakes Copley's hand when it's offered to him, but doesn't say anything. Copley nods once more before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

"Booker..."

"Nicky, we don't need to talk about it." Booker says, waving off Nicky's concerns and moving to leave the room. Nicky steps between him and the door.

"We do need to talk about it." He says. "This conversation is long overdue."

Booker huffs and stomps over to the chair he had been occupying and slumps down. "You're just going to tell me that you don't trust me to make my own decisions."

"That is not true." Nicky declares firmly. "We worry about you, that's all. We've seen you in pain. Do you really think we want that for you again?"

"You say 'again' like I've ever _not_ been in pain!" Booker hisses, leaning forward in his chair. "It's never gone away! It hasn't got better!"

"This is why you need to talk to us." Nicky pleads. His eyes sting, tears of frustration trying to escape. "We aren't meant to be alone, Sebastien."

Booker jumps up and begins to pace. "I know that, Nicky! I know!"

"Why haven't you taken communion since you died?"

"I don't _deserve it_!" Booker grunts, running his hands through his hair. "You've come to terms with immortality, Nick. I have not."

"Sebastien-"

"I'm trying though." Booker says, barreling on. "That is what I'm doing, I'm trying to fix it."

Nicky shakes his head, tears escaping his eyes. "Fix it? Fix _what?_ "

The answer comes in the form of a sad whisper. "What I did to my boys. What I did to my wife."

"You didn't do anything." Nicky says with a humorless laugh. "Is that what this is, then? A second chance?"

Booker shrugs, arms limp. "Maybe." He says. "Is that so bad?"

Nicky strides over to his brother. When he's within reach, he pulls Booker into a tight hug.

"You have to promise me one thing." Nicky says, squeezing Booker's shoulders.

Booker makes a questioning sound.

"Promise me, Booker," Nicky pulls back, forcing Booker to meet his eyes. His brother has tears streaking down his cheeks. "Promise me that you will not blame yourself if anything goes wrong this time."

"Nick-" Booker says in a sob.

"No, Sebastien, I need you to acknowledge that though you are immortal, you are one man."

"I-"

"You can not fight diseases, you can not beat death for other people. And you won't be able to stop a Kaiju alone. Do you understand?"

Booker nods, chest heaving with small sobs. "Yes."

"Promise me, Sebastien." Nicky insists. "It is important that you not blame yourself."

"I promise." Booker cries, nodding solemnly. "It's hard. But I, I've been working toward um. Accepting it. Herc and Chuck help."

Nicky smiles, patting Booker on the cheek. "Have they?"

His brother nods again, a small smile forming on his lips. "Yes. And Copley, I think. It's good to see, well, not _good_ , but, mortals loose people, too. People die and leave others behind. Immortality just means you have longer to grieve."

"Wise words. But we, as immortals, are not alone. We aren't meant to be. And you're not. Please, Booker. Talk to us."

"Okay. I will." Booker says. "I'll try, at least."

Nicky lets out a long sigh of relief. "That's all I can ask."

*

"Nicoló, we should talk about Valentine's day."

They're wrapped around each other under the covers, just waking up, and Nicky thinks it's too early for this.

He takes his lover's sun pendant between his fingers, playing with it mindlessly. "Joe. My sunshine. We have been together for how many years now?"

"Yes, yes, I know-"

"And ever since it's creation, you've said that Valentine's day was 'an idiotic notion that spits in the face of the all encompassing true love we feel for each other'."

"It is true-"

"And 'Nicoló, I don't need a special day out of the year to show you, I'll show you every day of our eternal lives how much you mean to me'."

Joe noses at Nicky's neck, exhaling a laugh onto his husband's skin. "Yes, Nicoló, you are absolutely correct, like always."

Nicky sighs, burying his hand in Joe's hair. "You want to put on a show for the mortals, don't you?"

"Kind of." Joe replies, lifting his head to grin at Nicky. His eyes are bright and Nicky can tell he's made a plan.

"Tell me."

With a dramatic sigh, Joe moves so that he's half on top of his soulmate, holding him close. "It's just that Hermann met his penpal and claims it went horrifically, they fought the entire time until finally Hermann up and left."

Nicky traces the lines of Joe's back with his fingertips. "Isn't that the peak of romance, my love?"

"Well, yes." Joe agrees, nudging his head under Nicky's chin. He places a kiss to the moon pendant resting on his chest. "If they had one hundred years to fall in love, but they don't. And they live on different continents!"

"Oh, you have doubts now?"

"Maybe." Joe hums thoughtfully. "And the same with Chuck and Mako. They haven't spoken to each other in months!"

Nicky chuckles, and when Joe scoffs in protest, Nicky kisses the top of his head. "What of Emily and Giorgio's brother? How do they fair?"

"They don't." Joe pouts. "Giorgio is the only good son from their parents."

"Oh. Is she ok?"

"Of course. Giorgio says she kneed him in the balls." Joe snickers, and Nicky joins in.

"Good for her."

Joe moans theatrically, laying atop Nicky completely. "I have failed, Nicoló! My great mission to spread the seeds of love!"

"Nonsense." Nicky says, slapping Joe on the butt. "Though, if you feel this bad about it, I suppose I'll give you your Valentine's day."

Joe doesn't _squeal_ with glee, but it's a close thing as he lifts himself up to kiss Nicky deep and sweet.

"You will not regret this, my moonlight!" He says with a final kiss and snuggles back into his husband's embrace.

*

Nicky doesn't regret it.

On Valentine's day, his immortal love wakes him up very agreeably, and after he's awakened they talk about Joe's plans for the day.

"Yusuf. We cannot have sex on the beach."

"Nicoló, it is crucial to my plan!" Joe whines before nibbling on Nicky's ear. "Down and dirty in the sand, just like that first time-"

Nicky laughs, though the raspiness of Joe's voice has re-energized his libido. "You do remember the last time we went down to the beach, don't you?"

"Remind me." Joe breathes, rubbing his nose on the sensitive skin behind his love's ear.

"Hmmm," Nicky hums, walking his fingers up Joe's arm. "Booker and Chuck crashed our party."

Joe groans, rolling off of his husband completely. "Dammit, you're right. Life is cruel."

Nicky chuckles again. "We don't need the sand." He says, rolling on top of Joe this time. "Every time with you is like the first time."

Joe's eyes crinkle with the power of his smile. "My secret romantic."

Eventually they get out of bed. Joe still insists on taking Nicky for a picnic on the beach, even if all they'll do is kiss, so Nicky dresses appropriately and they head to the cafeteria.

Booker is sitting slumped over a stack of strawberry pancakes, poking the pieces with his fork.

Nicky glances over to Joe, who is already looking back at him sadly. Of course they discussed what Booker had told Nicky, Joe was just as concerned for their brother as his husband was. He had been ever since Jean-Pierre, and especially now that he had warmed up so quickly to Chuck.

Joe was hurt that Booker thought it was a trust thing, that he and Nicky didn't believe that Booker could not make good decisions. They all thought that Booker was getting better. He didn't cry anymore, at least not around them or Andy. They thought that meant something.

When Booker notices them approaching, he perks up and greets them with a smug half-smile.

"I didn't expect to see you two at all today." He says, eyebrows raised.

"What are you talking about?" Joe asks. "As long as we are in the same city, we will see each other."

Booker chuckles. "A little Australian birdie told me you were going to, and I quote, 'romance the pants' off your husband'." He says, putting on a commendable Australian accent.

Nicky turns to Joe with a scoff. "Why would you say that to Chuck?" He hisses. Joe opens his mouth, but Nicky cuts him off, "teenagers are still children, Yusuf."

"Don't worry, Nicky." Booker laughs, stuffing pancake in his mouth. "They usually learn this stuff anyway at their age."

"Let me guess," Nicky sighs, rolling his eyes. "Television."

"And internet." Booker adds. "What happened to good, old fashioned censorship?"

"Just another way these kids are forced to grow up." Nicky frowns.

Joe notices his mood souring immediately. "No, nonono, Habibi, this is a romantic day!" He scrambles. "Stop being grumpy and eat your flapjacks."

Booker looks at Nicky and mouths _flapjacks?_ and Nicky just shrugs, doing as he was told.

After breakfast, Joe takes Nicky down to the beach, as he had planned. He brings a picnic basket as well, though instead of a blanket, he has a rolled up rug.

Joe laughs at Nicky's perplexed look. "It's one of ours, habibi," he explains, "from our house in Persia."

The explanation does nothing to straighten out Nicky's confusion. "How did you get it, then?"

Joe just winks and motions for Nicky to follow him. When they reach the spot that he deems acceptable, Joe sets down the basket and rolls out the rug, revealing not only the blue and gold swirls of the carpet, but Joe's scimitar and Nicky's longsword as well.

"Oh, Yusuf!" Nicky definitely doesn't squeal when he sees just which rug his husband has received, though it's close. "This one is my favorite!"

"I remember." Joe replies, a smug smile gracing his lips. "You wouldn't buy it for yourself, you said it was, what was it that you said?"

Nicky smiles fondly at the memory. "A frivolous luxury."

"Right!" Joe laughs, moving the swords to the side so that they both can sprawl out. "We were in that town for a week, and every morning would find you back at that stall, searching frantically for this rug, just to make sure it was still there. And then not buy it!"

"You were so confused." Nicky laughs. It was in the early days of their companionship, just months after they stopped trying to kill each other in fact, and they knew next to nothing of each other.

The two of them had been paid fairly well for protecting a merchant caravan, but Nicky was never one to splurge on non-necessities, but he was enraptured by the bright golds and deep blues swirling together so wonderfully. It was comforting, looking at those colors, each so very powerful on their own, contrasting harmoniously.

"Then that last morning," Joe says, bringing Nicky back to the present. He's grinning his 100 wat grin like a maniac. "You ran down to the market, to that very stall, and the rug was nowhere to be found."

He looked through all the stacks, running through hundreds of bold colored carpets with all types of elaborate patterns, searching for that rug, _his_ rug, only to turn up empty. The merchant gave him a detached shrug, but his eyes were bright and amused.

The ex-crusader moped all the way back to the inn that he and Yusuf shared. It was to be expected, such a glorious artifact was bound to be bought, Nicoló had only hoped that day would come after he put that little city behind him.

So disappointed as Nicoló was, he didn't notice Yusuf scurry as soon as he opened the frail wooden door of their room, didn't notice the act of nonchalance that his companion was putting on.

"Why the face?" Yusuf asked in broken Ligurian.

"The rug is gone." Nicoló told him.

When Yusuf was quiet for a long time, Nicoló glanced up. His former enemy quickly turned his face away, clearing his throat. "Which rug?"

"I'm sure you know which rug." Nicoló snapped, in no mood for Yusuf's immature games. "It doesn't matter, it's gone now."

"I thought you had no use for such luxurious frivolities." Yusuf hummed, scratching at his bearded chin.

"Frivolous luxuries, Yusuf. And I don't."

"So, you don't wish you would have just bought it?"

Nicoló was on his feet in a flash, mouth open, ready to defend his own indecisive tendencies, when he noticed something on the bed behind Yusuf.

"You thought yourself so clever." Present-Nicky tells Joe with faux disdain.

Joe laughs, bright and happy, slapping his palms down on his thighs. "It was too easy!" He gasps, leaning forward to giggle into his lover's shoulder. "Imagine my surprise, after all that plotting and secrecy, you weren't even that upset about it!"

"Of course not. You bought me the rug."

"I didn't buy the rug _for_ you, I bought it to _mess with_ you." Joe argues as always, and like always, the sting of the words is curiously absent. "You were meant to be angry, that I had taken what you wanted because you were to proud to just _buy_ the damn thing! But instead-"

"I was so happy, I kissed you." Nicky says, smoothing his hand up and down on the rug, watching the colors change from dark to light.

Yusuf had launched into this little rant-slash-lecture-slash-victory speech, something about birds and worms, but Nicoló wasn't listening. He was at once both relieved to see his special carpet again and touched that Yusuf had bought it, that he hadn't hesitated in doing the other thing he had been holding off for weeks. He grabbed both sides of Yusuf's face and pressed their lips together.

"It was meant to be chaste." Nicky continues, looking up at his smiling sunshine.

"And _I_ was meant to be teaching you a lesson." Joe says, sliding a hand around Nicky's neck, fingers scratching at the hairs there.

"Ah," Nicky sighs, leaning in to kiss his favorite lips again, short and sweet. "I think we both learned a lesson that day."

"I'd say," Joe growls, pressing Nicky down to the blanket with a rougher kiss.

They don't go all the way there in the sand, but they do spend a lot of time laying there, exploring the well-known terrain of each other's mouths, before Joe pulls away and jumps to his feet, grabbing his scimitar on the way.

"All right, my heart, to your feet!" He says, swiping the air with his weapon.

Nicky chuckles, delighted. "Are we to spar, then?"

"Of course." Joe says like it's obvious. "Only the best for the light of my life."

"Alright." Nicky agrees, picking up his longsword. There once was a time when being without it so long would mean having to get reacquainted with its weight, but that time is long gone now. After so many centuries, this sword has become an extension of himself. It's like riding a bicycle, Booker would say.

They spar for what feels like ages under the Australian sun. If it weren't for the modern clothes they were wearing, Nicky is sure they'd forget what year it even was.

"I heard that!" Joe laughs, swiping at Nicky's shoulder after shedding his previous advance. "And I agree. We should lose the clothes!"

When the sun has moved past the middle of the sky, Nicky suggests that they eat the meal Joe packed for them, and they both settle back down to the carpet.

Nicky opens the basket to find grapes, strawberries, and sandwiches cut into triangles wrapped in plastic. "Yusuf, my love, this is spectacular." He says, taking a grape of a vine and popping it into his husband's mouth.

"Booker doesn't call me Cupid for nothing, my heart." Joe replies, unwrapping a sandwich and bringing it up for Nicky to bite.

They eat in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's company, occasionally feeding each other fruit. When they've had their fill, they cuddle up close, enjoying the feeling of the soft rug under them.

"How did you do it?" Nicky mumbles into Joe's shoulder, warm and content, but still curious. "Get the rug, and the swords?"

"They were in our safehouse in Provence." Joe answers with a shrug, as if Provence wasn't 17,000 kilometers away.

Nicky shakes his head. "Ridiculous man. That's a day by plane, and another one back."

"Is it?" Joe asks. "Oh, well it was faster in the helicopter."

"You're joking!" Nicky gasps. "You had Herc take you all the way to Provence?" Joe bursts into laughter, holding his middle and rocking back and forth. "You are joking!" Nicky points out.

"Yes, yes, of course!" Joe wheezes, waving the notion away. "I collected these before we entered the acadamy."

Nicky looks at him skeptically. "And you hid them from me all this time?"

"Andy did."

"Oh." Nicky says with a fond smile. "Why?"

Joe drops his head with an uncharacteristically shy smile. "Well, you know..."

"If this is about it being our last battle, Joe, so help me!" Nicky grumbles, pushing his husband to the ground and nuzzling his neck.

"No!" Joe laughs, digging his hands into Nicky's hair. "No, it really isn't!"

"Oh? What then?"

Joe chuckles, Nicky feels the vibrations in his own chest. "I wanted to have a romantic Valentine's day with my _husband_." He says, voice lowered by a few octaves. "I would have done it last year, but it didn't feel right just

then."

Last February they had been getting ready to move to Australia. Nicky remembers the time as being fraught with nerves and anticipation, leaving some people they'd grown to care for behind whilst also being that much closer to actually _helping/ _.__

__Nicky nods in agreement. "You are right, my sun. It is much more romantic here."_ _

__Joe smiles, living up to his celestial nickname. "It's the sand, isn't it?"_ _

__" _Christo_ , Yusuf!" Nicky laughs, lifting himself up to look directly at Joe. "Does the sand really do it for you?" _ _

__"It is better than snow, at least." Joe tells him, pouting playfully. "And, yes, sue me for enjoying the sand! I was born into it! And some of our best memories involve it!"_ _

__Nicky smiles and kisses the pout off his love's lips. "Yes, of course, Yusuf. I agree. This is perfect. Much better than the frozen wasteland we were subjected to a year ago."_ _

__"I thought so." Joe replies smugly. "And now, we have a place of our own to put your marvelous carpet." He adds, sweeping his arms across said rug as if making a snow angel._ _

__"Oh yes, my prized carpet!" Nicky exclaims, smiling wistfully at his heart. "Do you remember Vincent?"_ _

__Joe rolls his eyes. "Yes, Nicolò, of course I remember Vincent. Even if he weren't one of the most prominent posthumously famous people we have met, I'd remember the way sadness stuck to him like flies to stink."_ _

__"He was a troubled artist, Yusuf." Nicky scolds. "And a genius, too."_ _

__"I know. I told him as much." Joe replies, unfazed by his husband's reprimand. "It was just hard to be around him, sometimes. He was worse than even Booker."_ _

__Nicky knows his face falls because Joe is quick to pick up on his original line of thinking._ _

__"He loved this carpet, though!" Joe chirps, shucking Nicky's chin. "The colors! Starry Night!"_ _

__"And you were surprised because-"_ _

__"Because, one," Joe counts on his fingers, "I'd never seen anyone as in love with this rug as you, and two, I'd never met an artist that passed up on you as a muse!"_ _

__Nicky chuckles, tracing a golden swirl with his finger. "I wanted to help him so much." He says solemnly. "I once thought of leaving it for him, remember?"_ _

__"Yes." Joe nods, smiling sadly. "You were always one for getting attached to sad mortals."_ _

__"Not attached." Nicky corrects, thinking again of Booker, his reckless feelings for Herc and Chuck. Nicky might feel sympathy toward and wish to help mortals, but never has it gotten to the point where he wasn't able to say goodbye._ _

__They parted ways with Vincent van Gogh in 1887, coincidentally to leave for Australia to help the fight for women's suffrage. By that time, Vincent had painted several precursors to his most famous painting, and Nicky promised himself that he would leave the carpet to the artist when they finished up. Sadly, when they returned to France in 1891, it was to the news of young Vincent's death._ _

__"It's too bad we never got to introduce him to Book." Joe sighs, scratching his cheek._ _

__"They would have gotten on quite nicely."_ _

__"Well, I can tell you, no one regrets that more than Booker." Nicky replies with a grin. "If only he'd come when we invited him. Alas, France was still a hard place for Booker to return to, so maybe it was for the best."_ _

__"Maybe." Joe hums thoughtfully before his eyes darken. "Perhaps its also for the best, considering how hard it was to keep our hands to ourselves after over two years in Australia, dressed as we were."_ _

__"Insufferable." Nicky manages to say before Joe pushes him back down to the rug, silencing his husband with his own mouth._ _

__*_ _

__In every shatterdome, there is a war clock, steadily counting the seconds, minutes, hours, days, months that have passed since the last Kaiju attack. The war clock is displayed in a place that is hard to miss, where everyone in the 'dome is forced to stare at it and dwell, worried and frantic, until the next attack happens._ _

__Or, at least that's what Booker says._ _

__The Sydney shatterdome has two, one in the main lobby and one in the Jaeger hangar. Today, the clock informs them that it has been five months, one week, two days, twelve hours, twenty-two minutes, and-_ _

__"Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, sevent-"_ _

__"Chuck, sweetheart, we all see the clock." Joe says lightly, not once looking up from where he's trying very hard to pour as much coffee in his cup without letting it overflow._ _

__"I know that." Chuck grumbles. "Where the hell are those buggers?"_ _

__"Language." Nicky says, flinching when a hot drop of Joe's coffee splashes on the floor. "Careful, my heart."_ _

__Joe mumbles back unintelligibly while Chuck scoffs. "I don't know whats worse, them poppin' up from the sea every week, or them hidin' for months at a time!"_ _

__"It is concerning." Booker agrees, ever the optimist. "That damn clock doesn't help."_ _

__Nicky shakes his head, deciding not to give his usual, 'every bit of information is valuable' shveil. He's given it thrice in the past week._ _

__Instead, he wonders where Andy is, and Booker informs him that she's in K-science, where else?_ _

__"Hey, Chuck, you've seen those droids, right?" He asks, looking for a way to distract the poor youth._ _

__Unfortunately, all he gets in response are dumbfounded looks from Booker and Chuck._ _

__"You know, the droids?" He tries again._ _

__"Like Star Wars?" Chuck asks, looking amused._ _

__"Um, no," Nicky replies. Maybe, he thinks. He never saw that show. "You know, the things that record the ocean floor?"_ _

__"The drones." Joe gasps, wiping coffee from his chin. Did he chug it all in one go?_ _

__"Joe, we still get heartburn." Nicky reminds him. Booker looks at Chuck and then back at Nicky, eyebrows raised, but Chuck is just giggling about Nicky's confusion._ _

__"Yeah, I've seen the drones." Chuck tells him. "They even let me drive it. Kinda like a video game."_ _

__ __"Oh." Nicky says, scrambling for another idea. "Me too."_ _

__"Did'ya see any clownfish?" Chuck asks excitedly._ _

__Nicky laughs, remembering how the two scientists went crazy over the little orange fish, and nods._ _

__"So many Nemos, and no wonder," Chuck says, "Australia is his home! The Great Barrier Reef!"_ _

__Now, all three of the adults at the table turn to Chuck in confusion._ _

__"You guys have never seen Finding Nemo?" Asks an incredulous Chuck._ _

__The immortals shrug, resulting in a disgusted scoff from their teenaged counterpart._ _

__"Well, come on, then." Chuck demands, standing from the table. "Guess it's my turn to teach you dinosaurs something." He turns on his heel and walks out of the cafeteria, the three men scrambling to follow._ _

__Finding Nemo, it turns out, is a brilliantly animated movie about a pair of clownfish, father and son, and Nicky is almost certain that the writers are sadistic psychopaths who aim to wrench every emotion possible from the viewers. Booker is dabbing his eyes within the first five minutes, and by the end of it, all three _centuries old_ men are sniffling. _ _

__It's worth the taunting it gets from Chuck, though, as he doesn't mention the clock for the next couple weeks._ _

__*_ _

__Months pass in a blur when Kaiju aren't attacking every few weeks._ _

__Nicky has contemplated the strangeness of the waiting before. It really is a weird thing to do in a war. Unfortunately for them, it's all they can do._ _

__Wait. Train. Learn. And they do._ _

__They train everyday. Nicky, Joe, Booker, Andy, Herc, Scott, even Chuck. They work out, lifting weights and running on treadmills (Nicky has to pull Joe away for_ _

__a workout of another kind after watching him perform pull-ups in nothing but a pair of low-riding shorts), and spar to keep their bodies and reflexes in shape._ _

__Andy takes to teaching Chuck some of her favorite moves. He's got a lot of his uncle's brute strength and not a lot of his father's honed aggression, so she works on that with him. He wants to be a Ranger as soon as the PPDC will let him, and Andy sees his potential._ _

__What worries Nicky, however, is how much time Andy spends in K-Science. It seems like whenever she isn't with one 9f the Guard, she's holed up in the lab. Nicky is sure he knows what that means._ _

__Nicky has trusted Andy to do the smart_ _

__thing ever since he met her. She is the most intelligent person he knows when it comes to strategy and planning, and not just on the battlefield, but in navigating life as an immortal as well._ _

__He's only doubted her once before, and even then, it wasn't because of Andromache's lack of ability to be discreet, but because she had lost the will to be._ _

__She had lost Quynh._ _

__They spent close to three centuries looking for Quynh, and if it hadn't been for Nicky and Joe's insistence, she would have used the same crew for years at a time. The two men had to beg and plead to get her to leave once a crew suspected they weren't aging, there secret had almost been_ _

__discovered a total of thirteen times in two hundred and fifty years. Nicky was under no illusions that the only reason Andy protected their secret was to protect herself as well. If it were just her, Andy wouldn't care who knew. But she wouldn't compromise her soldiers. Her family._ _

__Though the more he thinks of it, the more Nicky starts to draw conclusions between those three centuries and the past year._ _

__Andy's been scouring maps. She's been contemplating hijacking government property. And what had she said when Nicky and Joe were considering being poster boys?_ _

___I've got shit going on, too. We will deal with it all after._ _ _

__He remembers Andy's excitement after first seeing the drones in action, how hopeful she was. Nicky understands it all. He gets how she feels, he really does. But he also knows that she would hate herself if she got them caught._ _

__Just like those times after Quynh was first thrown into the ocean, Andy needs perspective._ _

__Joe, who Nicky had, of course, informed shortly after figuring out Andy's intentions, agrees with Nicky that an intervention is in order._ _

__As the weather begins to cool and may turns to June, Nicky and Joe are ready to confront their dear sister, when Marshall Copley calls for a Ranger meeting._ _

__ __"Hey now, what's this about?" Scott asks as they all sit around the conference table. "We finally getting raises?"_ _

__"Seriously?" Booker mutters. "The end of the world is upon us and you want to get paid more?"_ _

__Nicky tunes out their arguing as he and Joe observe Andy with concern. Picking at her nails and tipping her chair back on two legs, She doesn't seem the least bit different._ _

__Joe turns to ask Nicky a question, _maybe we should leave it?_ humming through the drift, but the Marshall's appearance has their focus shifting to the meeting. _ _

_"_ __I'm glad you're all here." Copley says as he takes his seat._ _

__"Where else would we be? You demanded our pres-ow!" Scott's rude remark is cut off by his brother's elbow jabbing his ribs._ _

__"Yes." Copley says, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have gathered you all here with some- news."_ _

__The Marshall pauses for a minute. Nicky hates dramatic effect._ _

__"Good news, or bad news, sir?" Joe asks, seemingly to sense Nicky's disapproval._ _

__Copley raises his eyebrows. "I guess that would depend on who you ask. PPDC_ _

__plans to open a shatterdome in Panama City by late November this year."_ _

__Nicky and Herc nod, having known this from the newsletter, while Joe and Booker furrow their eyebrows and Andy remains unimpressed._ _

__Scott, however, looks up excitedly. "Florida?! I've always wanted to go to Florida!"_ _

__"How are you this stupid?" Joe asks, bewildered. "Panama city, Panama, you oaf."_ _

__"Right." Copley says. "It was in the last three issues of the PPDC newsletter."_ _

__"The newsletter is for nerds." Scott replies_ _

__amused. "Why don't you cut to the chase, sir?"_ _

__"He would if you'd keep your mouth shut." Herc all but growls before turning back to Copley, offering a placating smile. "Sorry, sir. Please continue."_ _

__Copley clears his throat. "Well. As I was saying. Panama city shatterdome opens at the end of November, and there is already a plan for two Jaeger teams to be stationed there. The problem is, both teams will graduate the academy in September."_ _

__" _This_ September?" Booker croaks in disbelief. _ _

__"Why do you sound like that?" Andy asks._ _

__"The six of us were brand new and all assigned to one 'dome. It's not a big deal."_ _

__"Actually, according to the higher ups, it is." Copley explains. "Both teams are comprised of young people, full of promise but lacking direction. The plan is to pair them up with a strong Marshall, as well as an already experienced Jaeger team."_ _

__At this, the Guard, and Herc, pause to look at each other. Nicky feels like a rug has been pulled out from under him._ _

__"With the Sydney shatterdome having the greatest rate of success, as well as the strongest Jaeger teams," Copley continues, "we have been notified that one of our Jaeger teams is to be relocated to Panama, effective as soon as possible."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, sorry about, you know, dropping off for a while. Crazy times, we're livin'.   
> I hope this chapter is good, I notice it's pretty short, and hey, sorry 'bout that. You guys deserve more, truly. Thanks for reading this, anyhow!  
> Also. A cliffhanger!   
> Comments are greatly appreciated and don't forget to check out works inspired by this one... You Smile When You Dive In (Like You're Never Coming Back)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Smile When You Dive In (Like You're Never Coming Back)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251224) by [Amanita_Cynth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Cynth/pseuds/Amanita_Cynth)




End file.
